Believe
by rinrinclouds
Summary: [ganti summary]: "Ne, Mianhe. Aku memang salah, aku bajingan"/"Aku... aku memutuskan untuk merestui hubungan Kyuhyun dan Yesung!"/"Ini ulah Appa Yesung Hyung"/"Tuan... jika kau hanya ingin mengusir anakku dari kehidupan putramu, aku akan mencoba membuatku anakku membenci putramu"/KyuSung Couple Chap 14 UPDATE NOW
1. Chapter 1

**Title : **Believe

**Genre : **Teen (T)

**Author : **Rinrinclouds

**Cast : **Yesung, Kyuhyun, Tuan Cho, Nyonya Cho

**Disclaimer : **Yesung milik author tapi rela di madu sama Kyuhyun oppa+Wookie oppa

**Warning : **cerita pasaran, abal, typos, YAOI, alur nggak nentu+terlalu ngebut dan yang penting JANGAN BASH PAIRING-NYA

**Summary : **Karena tak bisa memiliki anak. Akhirnya Yesung pun mengikhlaskan Kyuhyun untuk seorang _yeojya _yang bisa memberikan keluarga seorang cucu. Bisakah Kyuhyun berlaku adil? Dan bisakah Yesung melihat suaminya dengan seorang sang 'istri kedua'

**Author POV**

"Would you marry me?" tanya si _namja _berambut coklat madu sambil memperlihat cincin yang ia bawa. Sedangkan si _namja_ manis itu hanya bisa menutup mulutnya dengan tangan. Ia sama sekali tak menyangka lelaki yang berstatus sebagai _namjachingu_nya selama 4 tahun itu akhirnya melamar dirinya. "A-apa kau serius?" tanya _namja _manis itu tergagap. "Aku sangat serius _chagy_" kata _namja_ berambut ikal itu. "Bagaimana dengan keluargamu Kyu?" tanya namja manis itu dengan nada sedih. "Kita hadapi bersama Hyung. Meskipun kita tak direstui, aku pasti tetap bersamamu _Chagy_". "Yes, i do Kyunie." Mendengar jawaban dari sang kekasih, mereka pun berpelukan erat seakan tak ada satu katapun yang dapat menunjukkan perasaan mereka.

.

.

"Apa kau bilang Kyu? Kau ingin menikah dengan _namja_ ini?" bentak lelaki paruh baya itu sambil memandangi kedua _namja _di depannya.

"_Ne appa, _aku sangat mencintai Yesung _Hyung_. Dan aku ingin, ia menjadi pendamping hidupku _appa_!" Kata _namja _berambut ikal madu-Kyuhyun. Sedangkan si _namja _manis-Yesung, hanya bisa menggenggam erat tangan _namjachingunya._

"Kau tahu, aku mendidikmu dan menyekolahkanmu untuk menjadi orang normal. Aku tak ingin anakku menyimpang dari norma dan aturan yang ada!" kata _Appa _Kyuhyun dengan nada penuh kebencian.

"_Ne _Kyu, apa kau tak akan malu jika kau mempunyai istri seorang _namja_?" kata Nyonya Cho dengan nada meremehkan Yesung.

"Aku tak akan pernah peduli dengan argumen masyarakat. Yang terpenting aku ingin dengan Yesung Hyung selamanya" kata Kyuhyun dengan lantang.

"Jika kau menikah dengn _namja_, dia tak akan bisa memberimu keturunan Kyu. Sedangkan _umma_ sangat ingin menimang cucu sekarang" kata Nyonya Cho.

"Aku mohon Nyonya Cho, biarkan aku menikah dengan Kyuhyun" kata Yesung mutlak sambil bersimpuh di depan kedua orang tua Kyuhyun. "Cih..." decih Nyonya Cho.

"Jika _umma _menginginkan cucu, aku bisa mengadopsi bayi lalu mendidiknya dengan baik. _Umma _dan _appa _tolong biarkan aku menikah dengan Yesung Hyung!" Kyuhyun yang melihat Yesung pun akhirnya ikut bersimpuh di depan orang tuanya.

"Terserah jika kau ingin menikah dengan _namja _ini aku tak akan pernah peduli" kata Ayah Kyu sambil berlalu meninggalkan Kyuhyun dan Yesung. Nyonya Cho pun akhirnya ikut meninggalkan Kyuhyun dan Yesung yang masih bersujud.

"Kyu, bagaimana ini? Kedua orang tuamu tak menyetujui hubungan kita" kata Yesung sambil terduduk di lantai.

"Tenanglah Chagy, aku tetap akan menikahimu meskipun mereka sekalipun tak menyetujui nya" kata Kyuhyun sambil menarik tangan Yesung hingga berdiri.

"Kita mau kemana Kyu?"

"Kita akan menyiapkan pernikahan kita"

.

.

_Satu Minggu kemudian..._

"Cho Kyuhyun, bersediakah engkau menerima Kim Jongwoon sebagai 'istri'mu dalam suka maupun duka sampai akhir hayat memisahkan kalian?"

"Saya bersedia" jawab Kyuhyun dengan tegas.

"Kim Jongwoon, bersediakah engkau menerima Cho Kyuhyun sebagai suamimu dalam suka maupun duka sampai akhir hayat memisahkan kalian?"

"S-saya b-bersedia" jawab Yesung sedikit gugup.

"Dengan ini kalian telah sah menjadi suami-'istri', silahkan pasangkan cincin di jari pasangan masing-masing". Kyuhyun pun memasangkan cincin terbuat dari emas putih polos ke jari Yesung. Setelah itu Yesung yang memasangkan cincin yang sama di jari manis Kyuhyun.

"Setelah itu silahkan mencium pasangan masing-masing"

Kyuhyun pun menghadap ke arah Yesung yang telah memakai gaun pengatin dan dirias layaknya seorang _yeojya, d_an benar saja ia terlihat sangat cantik. Kyuhyunpun mulai membuka penutup kepala (?) Yesung, lalu ia mendekatkan wajahnya yang membuat wajah Yesung memerah sempurna. Ia pun mulai menempelkan bibirnya ke bibir Yesung yang membuat para tamu bersorak ria.

"_Sarranghae_ Cho Yesung"

"_Nado Sarranghae _Cho Kyuhyun"

Namun ada sepasang mata yang menatap pasangan KyuSung dengan tatapan benci. "Aku tak akan pernah merestui kalian berdua".

**TBC**

Ini masih prolog aja sih, jadi lanjut nggaknya itu terserah reader. GAMSAHAMNIDA yang udah mau baca :*


	2. kyusung family's

**Title : **Believe

**Genre : **Teen (T)

**Author : **Rinrinclouds

**Cast : **Kyusung and other cast

**Disclaimer : **milik author tapi rela di madu sama Kyuhyun oppa+Wookie oppa

**Warning : **cerita pasaran, abal, typos, YAOI, alur nggak nentu dan yang penting JANGAN BASH PAIRING-NYA

**Summary : **Karena tak bisa memiliki anak. Akhirnya Yesung pun mengikhlaskan Kyuhyun untuk seorang _yeojya _yang bisa memberikan keluarga Cho seorang cucu. Bisakah Kyuhyun berlaku adil? Dan bisakah Yesung melihat suaminya dengan sang 'istri kedua'?

**Author POV**

"Hyung, apa kau senang dengan semua ini?" tanya Kyuhyun yang sedang bersandar di sandaran kasur. "Aku sangat senang Kyunie" jawab Yesung yang bersandar di dada Kyuhyun. Setelah pernikahan mereka berlangsung Kyuhyun dan Yesung segera pulang ke rumah sederhana mereka. Mereka sengaja tak tinggal bersama ke dua orang tua Kyuhyun atau Yesung, mereka beralasan ingin berumah tangga sendiri tanpa campur tangan orang tua.

"Kyu, tapi aku masih sangat tak enak hati pada orang tua mu" kata Yesung lirih. "Sudahlah, ini baru awal pernikahan kita _chagy. _Kenapa kau sudah seperti ini?" kata Kyuhyun sedikit kesal. "_Mianhe_ Kyunie, aku tak bermaksud membebani pikiranmu" kata Yesung sambil menatap mata Kyuhyun. "Apa kau menyesal menikah denganku? Apa kau terbebani dengan sikap kedua orangtua ku? Apa kau ingin bercerai dariku?" celoteh Kyuhyun yang membuat Yesung menitikkan air matanya. "_Mianhe _Kyunie, aku tak bermaksud membu..." perkataan Yesungpun terhenti ketika Kyuhyun mengecup kedua pipi Yesung. "Maafkan aku _Chagy" _kata Yesung.

Kyuhyun yang tak ingin melihat Yesung bersedih segera mencium bibir sang istri. Hanya sebuah ciuman untuk menyalurkan rasa cinta Kyuhyun kepada Yesung. "Kau jangan bersedih _Hyungie_, aku tak suka melihatmu seperti ini. Dan kita harus bahagia Hyung" kata Kyuhyun setelah mencium bibir Yesung. Terlihat Yesung terengah karena ciuman Kyuhyun. "_Ne _Kyunie, aku akan selalu bahagia. AKH... apa yang k-kau la-lakukan Kyunie~?" kata Yesung sedikit kacau karena sebuah tangan meyelinap ke dalam piyama nya. "_Wae chagy? _Aku hanya ingin membuat mu bahagia dengan merasakan kenikmatan dunia. Slurp.." kata Kyuhyun yang diakhiri dengan jilatan (?) telinga Yesung. "Kyunie~" lenguh Yesung.

Biarkan pasangan ini menikmati malam pertama mereka sebagai pasangan suami istri.

.

.

_Keesokan harinya_

"Eungh..." lenguhan dari _namja _manis itu terdengar saat terik matahari menyusup dari celah selambu kamarnya. Setelah ia mengumpulkan semua nyawa nya, ia segera bangkit dari tidurnya. "Aw.." ringisnya ketika mendudukkan dirinya di kasurnya. "Kyunie~" lirihnya sambil tersenyum ketika melihat _kissmark _yang tercetak di badan _naked_nya. _ Namja _manis yang bernama Yesung itupun meraba bekas _kissmark _yang di buat oleh suaminya. "Hey _chagy, _kau sudah bangun?" kata Kyuhyun yang terbangun karena merasa ada pergerakan di kasurnya. "Kyunie..."

"_Wae chagy?" _kata Kyuhyun sambil mendudukkan diri dihadapan Yesung. "Aku bahagia Kyunie, aku bahagia telah menjadi milikmu seutuhnya" kata Yesung sambil memeluk Kyuhyun. "Aku juga bahagia Hyungie" kata Kyuhyun sambil mendekap tubuh Yesung. "Tapi Kyu, bagaimana menghilangkan semua ini?" kata Yesung polos sambil menunjuk _kissmark_ yang ada di dadanya. "Kenapa harus di hapus? Aku malah akan menebalinya dan melanjutkan permainan kita" kata Kyuhyun lalu menyusupkan kepalanya di ceruk leher Yesung. "Cukup Kyunie, bokong ku masih sakit" eluh Yesung sambil mendorong tubuh Kyuhyun.

"Tapi _Chagy..." _kata Kyuhyun merajuk. "Tak ada tapi-tapian Kyunie. Sekarang kita mandi lalu sarapan di cafe Wookie saja _ne_" kata Yesung sambil mencoba menurunkan tubuhnya. "Baiklah, aku akan memandikanmu!" kata Kyuhyun yang sudah turun dari tempat tidurnya. "_MWO? _Aku tak mau. _Kya_..." jerit Yesung yang tiba-tiba diangkat oleh Kyuhyun. "Aku tak mau mendengar penolakan _chagy_" kata Kyuhyun sambil berjalan menuju kamar mandi

.

"Yesung Hyung~" teriak seorang _namja_ mungil sambil berlari menuju ke arah Yesung. "Wookie..." kata Yesung sambil tersenyum manis ke arah adik nya itu. "_Hyung bogoshipo_" kata _namja_ mungil-Ryeowook sambil memeluk sang Hyung. "_Nado bogoshipo _Wookie" kata Yesung. "YA! berhenti berpelukan, Yesung Hyung sudah milikku Wookie Hyung!" kata Kyuhyun yang baru datang dari pintu cafe. "Hehehe... tapi tetap saja Yesung Hyung itu Hyungku Kyu" jawab Ryeowook atau Wookie sambil melepaskan pelukannya.

Kim Ryeowook, _namja_ mungil Pemilik sebuah cafe di tengah kota Seoul ini ialah _dongsaeng _Yesung. Dengan postur tubuh yang kecil, hidung mancung, kulit mulusnya yang putih itu sangat kontras dengan rambut berwarna hitam dengan poni menutup matanya.

"Sudahlah Kyunie, Wookie aku dan Kyuhyun ingin sarapan disini!" kata Yesung. "Baiklah, akan kupesankan makanan dulu. Duduklah hyung!" kata Ryeowook lalu berjalan menuju ke dapur. Sedangkan Kyuhyun dan Yesung duduk di dekat kaca yang menghadap langsung ke jalan raya.

"Hyung, bagaimana kalau kita berkunjung ke rumah orang tua kita?" tawar Kyuhyun yang duduk di sebelah Yesung.

"Aku masih takut Kyu jika harus ke rumahmu" kata Yesung lirih

"Tak apa Hyung, ada aku kita disana hanya berkunjung aja Hyung!" kata Kyuhyun sambil mengelus pelang punggung Yesung. "Baiklah" kata Yesung dengan senyum terpatri di bibir mungilnya.

"Apa kau juga tak rindu pada _umma _Kim?" tanya Kyuhyun.

"Aku sangat merindukan _umma. _Sehari saja aku tak berada di rumah, rasanya rindu sekali pada _umma_ dan _appa_" jawab Yesung dengan polos.

"Itu karena kau terlalu manja _Chagy" _kata Kyuhyun sambil mencubit gemas pipi Yesung. "YA!" teriak Yesung lalu mempoutkan bibirnya.

"Makanan datang!" kata Ryeowook sambil mendorong sebuah meja yang diatasnya terdapat beberapa makanan untuk Yesung dan Kyuhyun.

"Wah Kelihatannnya sangat enak" kata Kyuhyun ketika Ryeowok menghidangkan makanannya di atas meja.

"Masakan di cafe ku ini memang selalu enak" kata Ryeowook bangga. Setelah menghidangkan makanan untuk kakak dan kakak iparnya, Ryeowook duduk di depan Kyuhyun dan Yesung. Kyuhyun dan Yesung pun segera menikmati hidangan di hadapan mereka dengan lahap. Sesekali Kyuhyun dan Yesung bermesraan di hadapan Ryeowook, yang membuat Ryeowook cemburu.

"Aku kenyang Kyunie~, _gomawo_ Wookie" kata Yesung sambil mengusap perutnya. "_Ne Hyung, _aku senang kalau kau menyukai makananku?" kata Ryeowook sambil tersenyum ke arah Yesung. "Kau cuti berapa hari Kyu?" tanya Ryeowook kepada adik iparnya. "Aku cuti hanya 3 hari Hyung" jawab Kyuhyun santai. "Oh ya, mana Sungmin Hyung?" tanya Kyuhyun. "Eh iya, aku tak melihatnya sedari tadi" kata Yesung menambahi. "Minnie Hyung sedang berada di luar kota. Sebenarnya aku ingin ikut, tapi Minnie Hyung tak mengijinkanku" kata Ryeowook kesal. Sedangkan Kyuhyun dan Yesung hanya terkikik melihat tingkah Ryeowook.

Lee Sungmin atau biasa dipanggil Minnie adalah suami Ryeowook. Dia adalah pengusaha yang mewarisi perusahaan terbesar ke dua di Korea. Pernikahan Sungmin dan Ryeowook tak serumit Kyuhyun dan Yesung. Mereka dengan gampanganya mendapatkan restu dari kedua orang tua Sungmin, itu karena kedua orang tua Sungmin hanya memikirkan kebahagiaan anaknya. Dan itu tak berlaku di keluarga Cho.

"Hyung, kalau kuperhatikan dari tadi kenapa dudukmu tak nyaman? Apa kau sakit?" tanya Ryeowook yang sedari tadi melihat sang Hyung kesusahan untuk duduk. "Engh.. ini karena Kyuhyun bermain kasar" kata Yesung sambil menundukkan kepalanya. "Kyu apa yang kau lakukan pada Hyungku?" jerit Ryeowook. "Aku hanya melakukan kewajiban sebagai suami" kata Kyuhyun dengan tampang polosnya. "Sampai Hyungku tersakiti, awas saja" kata Ryeowook sambil menunjukkan kedua kepalan tangannya.

"Wookie, bolehkan aku membeli 2 roti _blackforest_ yang itu?" tunjuk Yesung pada roti yang ada di etalase(?). "Tentu saja boleh Hyung, untuk siapa?" tanya Ryeowook. "Untuk _umma _dan _umma _Kyuhyun. Aku akan berkunjung ke rumah, kau mau ikut?" tanya Yesung. "Sebetulnya aku ingin ikut, tapi aku harus menjaga _cafe _ini Hyung. Salamkan saja pada _umma_, aku janji setelah Sungmin Hyung pulang aku akan segera pulang" kata Ryeowook lalu pergi membungkuskan pesanan Yesung.

Setelah menunggu pesanan roti, akhirnya roti pun telah terbungkus dengan rapi. "Ini Hyung, dua roti pesananmu. Dan semua ini anggap saja kado pernkahan dari ku" kata Ryeowook sambil menyerahkan pesanan Yesung. "Kenapa begitu?" tanya Kyuhyun. "Kau tak usah membantah Kyu, aku hanya bisa memberikanmu dan Yesung Hyung ini saja sebagai kado pernikahan kalian" jawab Ryewoook.

_GREP_

"_Gomawo _Wookie, aku sangat berterima kasih padamu" kata Yesung di sela-sela pelukannya. "_Ceonmaneyo Hyung, _dan berjanjilah untuk berbahagia" kata Ryeowook. "Kalau begitu aku pergi ke rumah _umma _dulu _ne! _Sampai jumpa" kata Yesung yang di jawab anggukan oleh Ryeowook. Kyuhyun dan Yesung pun meninggalkan _cafe _Ryeowook untuk menuju ke rumah Yesung.

"_Yesung Hyung, kau namja kuat, kau harus berbahagia Hyung"_

**Author POV END**

.

.

**Yesung POV **

_TOK...TOK..._

"_Ne _tunggu sebentar!" terdengar suara yang sangat aku rindukan.

_Cklek..._

"_Umma~~" _teriakku saat melihat _umma _di ambang pintu. "Yesung... Kyuhyun..." kata umma kaget dengan keberadaanku. Segera kupeluk tubuh kecil ummaku. Sungguh tangisanku kini tak bisa ku tahan lagi. Aku sungguh rindu pada _umma_

"Yesung, kau menangis?" tanya _umma_ sambil mendorong dadaku. Akupun akhirnya melepas pelukanku, disela penglihatanku yang memburam aku melihat wajah umma yang khawatir melihatku menangis. "Aku tak apa _umma. _Aku rindu pada _umma, _aku seakaan telah lepas dari _umma_" kataku sambil menyeka air mataku. "Tapi kau memang sudah mempunyai keluarga sendiri Yesung. Tak mungkin kan _umma _harus selalu dirumahmu?" kata _umma _sambil mengelus pipiku. "_Annyeong _Kyuhyun" sapa _umma _ketika melihat Kyuhyun yang sedari tadi berdiri di belakangku."_Annyeong umma" _kata Kyuhyun. _"Appa _kemana?" tanya ku. "_Appamu_ sudah pergi bekerja" jawab _umma._

"Oh ya _umma, _aku dan Yesung Hyung membelikan _umma _blackforest dari cafe Wookie" kata Kyuhyun sambil memberikan bungkusan roti. "Kau dari cafe Wookie?" tanya _umma _sambil menerima bingkisanku. "_Ne, _dan dia menitipkan salam untuk _umma" _kata ku sambil tersenyum. "Kalau begitu masuklah dulu dan kita makan bersama kue ini" kata _umma_. "_Mianhe umma_, aku dan Yesung Hyung harus ke rumah _umma_" jawab Kyuhyun. "Ah, tak apa. Sekarang Yesungkan sudah mempunyai 2 _appa _dan _umma" _jawab _umma _yang membuatku tersenyum.

"Kalau begitu aku pergi dulu _ne! _Salam untuk _appa, _jaga kesehatan _umma _dan _appa_" kataku lalu mencium kedua pipi _umma. _Kyuhyunpun juga ikut mencium kedua pipi _umma. _"_Umma_ kami pergi dulu. _Annyeong" _pamit Kyuhyun. "Kalian hati-hati _ne!" _jawab _umma. "_Kami menyayangi _umma _dan _appa" _kataku lalu berjalan menuju ke arah mobil Kyuhyun.

Akhirnya kami pun menuju ke rumah _umma _Kyuhyun yang sebenarnya juga sudah menjadi _umma _ku juga. Entah kenapa, terbesit sedikit rasa takut akan kedatanganku ke rumah mertuaku. Aku tahu mereka tak akan menyetujui hubunganku dengan Kyuhyun, tapi aku juga tak bisa melepaskan Kyuhyun begitu saja.

"_Wae chagy?" _kata Kyuhyun yang sedang fokus menyetir sesekali melirik kearahku. "_A-ani, gwenchana" _kata ku sambil tersenyum menutupi kegugupanku. "Jujurlah padaku Hyung, aku tahu kau sedang gelisah!" terdengar perintah mutlak dari Kyuhyun yang tak bisa kubantah. "Aku tak yakin _umma _Cho mau menerimaku nanti?" kata Yesung sambil menunduk. Kurasakan mobil berjalan lambat lalu benar-benar berhenti.

"_Chagy_ lihat aku!" kata Kyuhyun sambil mendongakkan kepalaku. Terlihat mata coklat yang indah, dan itu sekarang hanya milikku. "Aku tahu ini memang berat, aku pun merasakan itu. Tapi kita pasti bisa _Chagy. _Aku yakin _umma _dan _appa _pasti lama-kelamaan menerima kau sebagai menantunya" kata Kyuhyun lalu mengecup keningku. "Ya, aku juga tahu ini pasti sulit untuk _umma _dan _appa" _kataku sambil tersenyum. "Baiklah kita lanjutkan perjalanan kita yang tertunda" kata Kyuhyun lalu menjalankan mobilnya menuju ke rumah mertuaku.

.

.

"_Chagy, irreona_" kurasakan sebuah tangan menepuk pipiku pelan hingga kesadaranku sedikit terkumpul. "Eung..." erangku sambil merenggangkan ototku. "Sudah sampai _chagy, kajja _masuk!" kata Kyuhyun. "Ah iya" jawabku lalu turun dari mobil sambil membawa kue untuk _umma. _Begitu melihat pintu kokoh rumah keluarga Cho jantung berdegup tak menentu. Rasa takut itu seakan menghampiriku lagi. Namun sebuah tangan menggenggam tanganku untuk mengurangi rasa takutku. "Tak apa Hyung, aku disini" kata Kyuhyun lalu berjalan ke rumahnya.

_TOK...TOK..._

Ketukan Kyuhyun itu membuat seorang maid membukakan pintu. "Tuan muda" sapa maid tersebut. "_Umma _ada?" tanya Kyuhyun. "Nyonya sedang ada di ruang tv, silahkan masuk!" jawab maid tersebut sambil menyilahkan aku dan Kyuhyun masuk. Kyuhyun pun melangkah masuk dan langkahnya pun kuikuti dari belakang. Tanganku yang digenggam Kyuhyun semakin dingin karena gugup akan bertemu mertuaku. "_Umma"_ sapa Kyuhyun saat melihat seorang wanita baya sedang melihat tv. "Kyuhyun" kata _umma _dengan sedikit nada kaget. "_Annyeong umma_" kata Kyuhyun sambil melepas genggamannya lalu memeluk _umma_nya.

"Kenapa dia juga ada disini?" tanya _umma_ Cho sambil melihat kearahku. "_A-annyeong umma. _Aku dan Kyunie membawakan roti untuk umma" kataku lalu berjalan mendekati _umma _Cho. "Berhenti, aku tak mau berdekatan denganmu, apalagi harus memakan roti darimu"

_DEG_

Sungguh kata-kata _umma _Cho mampu membuatku menghentikan langkahku. Sebegitu bencikah _umma _kepadaku?

**Yesung POV END**

**TBC**

hah akhirnya chap 2 update juga. gomawo buat yang udah review di chap 1, sekarang review lagi ne :D. oh ya selamat natal, maaf telat :)  
.

_Gamsahamnida :*_


	3. my aegya

"_Kenapa dia juga ada disini?" tanya umma Cho sambil melihat kearahku. "A-annyeong umma. Aku dan Kyunie membawakan roti untuk umma" kataku lalu berjalan mendekati umma Cho. "Berhenti, aku tak mau berdekatan denganmu, apalagi harus memakan roti darimu" _

_DEG_

_Sungguh kata-kata umma Cho mampu membuatku menghentikan langkahku. Sebegitu bencikah umma kepadaku?_

**Title : **Believe

**Genre : **Teen (T)

**Author : **Rinrinclouds

**Cast : **Kyusung and other cast

**Disclaimer :** milik author tapi rela di madu sama Kyuhyun oppa+Wookie oppa

**Warning : **cerita pasaran, abal, typos, YAOI, alur nggak tentu+terlalu cepat dan yang penting JANGAN BASH PAIRING-NYA

**Summary : **Karena tak bisa memiliki anak. Akhirnya Yesung pun mengikhlaskan Kyuhyun untuk menikah dengan seorang _yeojya _yang bisa memberikan keluarga Cho seorang cucu. Bisakah Kyuhyun berlaku adil? Dan bisakah Yesung melihat suaminya dengan sang 'istri kedua'?

**Author POV**

"_umma! _Jangan seperti itu, Yesung Hyung hanya ingin membawakan _umma _roti" bela Kyuhyun lalu berjalan ke arah Yesung lalu membawa Yesung lebih dekat dengan _umma_nya. "Kau mengerti kan kalau aku tak suka padamu, tapi kenapa kau masih menampakkan wajahmu di hadapanku?" tanya Nyonya Cho dengan muka memerah. "Aku hanya ingin mengunjungi _umma" _kata Yesung sambil menatap wajah Nyonya Cho. "Sayangnya aku tak ingin kau kunjungi! Dan aku tak suka kau memanggilku _umma_" kata Nyonya Cho lalu berjalan ke arah kamarnya. "_Umma _..._" _teriak Kyuhyun yang mencoba memanggil ibunya.

Sedangkan Yesung hanya bisa menunduk sambil menahan air matanya. "_Chagy _kita pulang _ne!" _kata Kyuhyun sambil memeluk lengan Yesung lalu memapah Yesung keluar dari rumahnya. "Tolong bawa ini ke dapur" kata Kyuhyun sambil menyerahkan roti itu kepada seorang maid. lalu ia dan Yesung pun memutuskan untuk kembali ke rumah mereka.

.

"Hyung, sudahlah tak usah dipikirkan!" kata Kyuhyun setelah sampai di rumah mereka. Diperjalanan Yesung hanya memandang keluar jendela mobil tanpa bersuara sedikitpun. "Kyu bantu aku untuk meyakinkan orang tua mu, bantu aku untuk menjadi yang di inginkan orang tuamu" kata Yesung sambil memeluk Kyuhyun yang berada di bangku kemudi. "Tentu _chagy, _kita akan melewati semua ini bersama dan pasti bisa" kata Kyuhyun lalu mengecupi kepala Yesung. "_Kajja _kita masuk" ajak Kyuhyun

.

.

_Skip Time..._

Pernikahan Yesung dan Kyuhyun pun sudah berjalan 6 bulan. Tak terasa memang, Kyuhyun dan Yesung pun semakin kokoh untuk membangun rumah tangga. Terkadang ada beberapa konflik yang mewarnai kehidupan rumah tangga mereka, namun mereka tetap menghadapi masalah itu dengan kepala dingin. Namun selama 6 bulan itu juga restu dari kedua orang tua Kyuhyun belum di dapatkan.

"_Chagy_ aku berangkat dulu _ne_!" pamit Kyuhyun ketika akan berangkat bekerja. "_Ne _Kyu, hati-hati di jalan _ne!_ Dan jangan lupa makan siang, aku tak mau _mag _mu kambuh" kata Yesung sambil menyerahkan tas kerja Kyuhyun. "_Arraseo Chagy" _Kyuhyun lalu mengecup kening Yesung sebelum berangkat kerja. Puas menikmati (?) kening Yesung, Kyuhyun segera masuk ke maobilnya. Setelah menyalakan mobilnya, Kyuhyun pun segera menuju ke kantornya. Sedangkan Yesung kembali ke dalam rumah untuk menyelesaikan tugasnya.

Yesungpun mulai membersihkan rumahnya, mulai dari kamar nya hingga ruang tamu. Kini Yesung beralih membersihkan ruang makan dan dapur. Ia segera membawa piring sisa sarapannya dan Kyuhyun ke dapur dan segera mencucinya. Terdengar senandung lagu yang keluar dari mulut Yesung.

"Apakah persedian makanan masih ada?" kata Yesung lalu mengecek lemari es-nya. "Yang tersisa hanya pasta, kimchi, daging asap saja. Huh sepertinya aku harus belanja!" kata Yesung sambil menutup lemari es-nya. Yesungpun lalu berlari kecil ke kamarnya untuk bersiap berbelanja kebutuhan pokok yang telah habis.

.

"_Manager_ Cho, bisakah kau tanda tangani dokumen berisi perjanjian dengan Lee Coorporation?" tanya Sekretaris Kyuhyun sambil menyodorkan map berisi beberapa lembar kertas. Kyuhyun pun menerima map itu lalu membacanya dan akhirnya mentanda tangani-nya. "_Kamsahamnida Sanjangnim_" kata sang sekretaris lalu pergi meninggalkan ruangan Kyuhyun.

"Hah aku rindu Yesung _Chagy_" kata Kyuhyun lalu membuka sebuah folder foto di _handphone_-nya. Terlihat berbagai foto dengan objek foto yang sama, yaitu Yesung. Senyum Kyuhyun mengembang ketika melihat foto Yesung yang sedang menyiapkan makanan ketika mereka berpiknik bersama. "Kau sangat keibuan _chagy_" kata Kyuhyun lalu menggeser ke foto selanjutnya. Terlihat Yesung yang sedang mempoutkan bibirnya. "Kau menggemaskan, dengan bibirmu yang merah itu aku ingin menciummu _Chagy" _kata Kyuhyun sambil tertawa pelan.

_Cklek.._

Pintu ruang kerja Kyuhyun pun terbuka dan menampakkan seorang _namja _paruh baya yang berjalan masuk. "Kyu, aku ingin makan siang bersama nanti di cafe dekat kantor. Kau tak ada janji dengan 'istri' _namja _mu kan?" kata sang _namja._ "_Ne_, aku akan datang ke cafe saat makan siang nanti" kata Kyuhyun tanpa menjawab pertanyaan _namja _tersebut. Sedangkan _namja _tersebut hanya menyunggingkan senyum yang sulit di tebak.

.

.

"Buah-buahan sudah, roti sudah, lobak dab=n wortel juga sudah. Yang belum apa ya?" kata Yesung sambil berpose bingung ketika keluar dari suatu swalayan. "Huh, aku bingung! Kalau ada yang terlewat nanti saja belanja lagi dengan Kyunie" kata Yesung yang mengakhiri(?) acara berpikirnya. "Sekarang aku ingin es krim. Ah itu dia kedainya" kata Yesung lalu berjalan menuju ke kedai es krim.

"_Ahjussi _aku pesan es krim chocolate double ne!" kata Yesung. "_Ne, _tunggu sebentar" kata sang penjual lalu menyiapkan es krim pesanan Yesung. Sedangkan Yesung duduk di salah satu tempat duduk yang tersisa di kedai tersebut. Selama dia menunggu ia melihat-lihat orang yang lalu lalang di trotoar. Senyum pun terukir ketika melihat satu keluarga sedang berjalan-jalan dengan mendorong kereta bayi. Terasa hangat sekali di dada Yesung ketika melihat keluarga tersebut.

"Aku ingin mempunyai anak!" gumam Yesung dengan senyum yang membuat matanya menyipit.

"Ini pesananmu, silahkan dinikmati" kata seorang pelayan sambil memberikan es krim pesanan Yesung. "_Gomawo!" _kata Yesung.

**Author POV END**

**Yesung POV **

Akupun mulai menyendok es krimku yang sudah tersaji di hadapanku. Namun kegiatan memakan es krim ku harus terhenti karena merasakan ada yang menarik celana jins-ku. Aku pun menengokkan kepalaku ke bawah. Terlihat seorang anak perempuan berumur sekitar 4 tahun melihat ke arahku dengan tatapan polosnya. Oh Tuhan dia manis sekali, aku ingin menggigit pipinya yang gembul itu.

"Hai siapa namamu?" kataku sambil berjongkok di hadapan anak itu. "Namaku Lee Hye In _Ahjucci" _kata anak itu. "Hye In kenapa menghampiri _ahjussi_? Kemana orang tua mu?" kataku lalu mengangkatnya ke pangkuanku. "Hye In mau es klim _ahjucci. _Hye in juga telpisah dengan _umma_" kata anak ini sambil mencolek es krim ku. "Baiklah, sambil menunggu _umma _mu. Kau makan dulu es krim _ahjussi ne!" _kataku sambil menyendokkan es krim ke mulutnya.

Terlihat ia sangat senang ketika es krim itu masuk ke mulutnya. "Kau suka?" tanyaku. "_Ne_, Hye In cangat cuka es klim nya" kata bocah perempuan yang ada di pangkuan ku dengan semangat. Aku pun mulai menyuapi balita ini dengan es krimku. Serasa aku punya anak kalau seperti ini. "Aku kenyang _ahjucci_" kata lalu bersandar di dadaku. "Kenapa _umma _mu belum datang ya?" kataku sambil mengelus surai pendek Hye In.

"Lee Hye In..." terdengar teriakan seorang _yeojya _dengan raut wajah cemas. "Hye In, apa dia _umma _mu?" tanyaku mengarahkan Hye In untuk melihat _yeojya _itu. "_Umma..." _ teriak Hye In pada _yeojya _tadi. Setelah mendengar teriakan Hye In, _yeojya _tersebut segera berlari ke arah ku dengan wajah yang berbinar. Akupun menurunkan Hye In dari pangkuanku, segera ia berlari ke arah _umma_nya. Dengan sigap _umma_ Hye In menggendong anaknya.

"_Kamsahamnida _tuan..." kata _umma _Hye In terhenti ketika bingung akan memanggilku apa. "Cho Yesung _imnida_" kataku sambil sedikit menunduk. "Ah _kamsahamnida _Yesung-ssi. Terimakasih telah menjaga Hye in ketika terpisah denganku. Sekali lagi terima kasih" kata _umma _Hye In yang kujawab dengan anggukan. "Hye In jangan terpisah lagi dengan _umma ne? _Jangan buat _umma _mu khawatir lagi" kata ku sambil mengacak pelan rambutnya. "_Ne ahjucci. Kamcahamnida" _katanya yang membuatku gemas.

'_Aku jadi ingin punya aegya kalau begini' _

**Yesung POV END**

**.**

**Author** **POV**

Terlihat dua _namja _yang sedang duduk bersama di sebuah cafe. Tak ada perbincangan atau pun tatapan hangat yang terlihat. Hanya keadaam diam dan canggung yang terlihat disana. Sang _namja _paruh baya pun menyesap kopi nya pelan. Sedangkan si _namja _berwajah _stoic _hanya diam sambil memandang wajah _namja _paruh baya yang ada di depannya.

"Sebenarnya apa yang ingin _Appa _kataka padaku?" kata _namja _berwajah _stoic _itu tenang, "Santai saja Kyuhyun, kita baru 10 menit disini" kata sang _namja_ paruh baya yang di panggil '_Appa'. "_Aku tak suka basa-basi _appa. _Sebenarnya ada apa?" kata _namja _berambut ikal yang dipanggil dengan Kyuhyun. "_Ani, _aku hanya ingin bersama denganmu. Kau terlalu sibuk dengan keluargamu" kata _Appa_ Kyuhyun sambil menekan kata 'keluargamu'. "Aku terlalu senang membina keluarga dengan Yesung Hyung" kata Kyuhyun dengan seringai tipis di bibirnya.

"Terlalu senang sampai kau tak memperdulikan _appa_ dan _umma?"_ tanya Tuan Cho. "Maksud _appa_?" tanya Kyuhyun tak mengerti. "Apa kau tahu kalau _umma _sangat menginginkan cucu?" kata Tuan Cho dengan sedikit menyesap kopinya. "Benarkah?" tanya Kyuhyun sedikit kaget. "_Ne, _tapi sayang menantuku satu-satunya tak akan bisa memberiku cucu" kata Tuan Cho santai. "Aku juga tahu kalau kau pasti mengiginkan seorang _aegya_. Namun apa daya _'_istri' mu itu seorang _namja" _lanjutnya.

"Cukup _appa, _aku tahu yang dirasakan _umma. _Aku tahu persis _appa_, karena aku merasakan hal yang sama. Jangan menyalahkan Yesung Hyung atas hal ini, tapi salah kan aku juga _appa_" kata Kyuhyun membela Yesung. "Aku tak menyalahkannya, aku hanya sedikit kecewa padanya" bela Tuan Cho. "_Appa _aku harus kembali kantor, masih banyak hal yang belum ku kerjakan. Ah.. aku lupa. Kalau ada waktu luang, aku dan Yesung Hyung pasti akan berkunjung. _Annyeong" _kata Kyuhyun lalu berjalan keluar cafe meninggalkan _appa_-nya.

"Kita lihat nanti Kyuhyun, seberapa besar cinta 'istri'mu itu?" gumam Tuan cho ketika melihat Kyuhyun mulai menjauh

.

.

_Skip time..._

"Aku pulang" Kata Kyuhyun setelah membuak pintu rumahnya. "Kau sudah pulang? Tidak biasanya kau pulang sesore ini!" kata Yesung heran ketika melihat suaminya pulang dari kantor jam 5 sore. "Apa kau tak suka bila aku pulang lebih cepat?" tanya Kyuhyun dengan nada merajuk. "Hei mana ada istri yang tak suka jika suaminya pulang lebih awal" kata Yesung lalu mendekati Kyuhyun dan membukakan jas yang dikenakan Kyuhyun. "Kalau begitu _poppo!" _kata Kyuhyun sambil memajukan bibirnya. Melihat suaminya yang sedang manja, Yesung lebih memilih untuk menuruti kemauan sang suami.

_CHUP_

Ciuman singkat dari Yesung yang membuat hati Kyuhyun kembali tenang. "Sudahkan, sekarang kau mandi dulu sana. Aku akan menyiapkan makan malam kita nanti!" perintah Yesung lalu membawa jas Kyuhyun ke tempat cucian. Sedangkan Kyuhyun hanya berdiam dan hanya melihat Yesung menjauh dari hadapannya.

'_Aku cemas Hyung' _batin Kyuhyun lalu berjalan menuju ke kamarnya untuk menyegarkan badannya

.

Yesung pun memasukka irisan lobak dan wortel ke dalam panci yang berisi air kaldu. Sambil menunggu sayuran dalam sup matang, Yesung mencuci peralatan dapur yang telah kotor. Senandung kecil keluar bibir kecil Yesung untuk menghibur dirinya sendiri. Setelah dirasa sup-nya telah matang, Yesung pun mematikan kompornya lalu membawa panci yang berisi sup itu ke ruang makan.

Yesung tersenyum kecil ketika melihat suaminya duduk di ruang makan sambil memainkan PSP hitamnya. "Bermainnya nanti saja Kyu, sekarang kita makan dulu _ne_!" kata Yesung sambil meletakkan supnya di meja makan. "Sebentar lagi _chagy_, aku sudah hampir menang" kata Kyuhyun tanpa mengalihkan pandangannya dari PSP. "Matikan sekarang atau akan kulempar PSP mu itu ke dinding!" kata Yesung mutlak yang membuat Kyuhyun mem-_pause game _nya lalu meletakkan di kursi sampingnya.

Yesungpun mulai mengambilkan sup untuk Kyuhyun. Lalu menyodorkan ke arah Kyuhyun. "_Chagy_ kau kan tahu kalau aku tak suka sayuran, tapi kenapa malah kau hidangkan aku sayuran ini?" tanya Kyuhyun sambil memainkan sumpitnya di mangkok yang berisi sayuran. "Kau tak suka dengan masakanku? Kalau begitu aku ganti saja _ne?_" kata Yesung sambil mencoba merebut mangkok Kyuhyun. "_Gwenchana, _akan ku makan kok" kata Kyuhyun lalu memakan makanan yang telah di sajikan oleh Yesung. Dan Yesung hanya menatap dengan senyuman senangnya.

.

"Kyu, apa kau tak menginginkan seorang anak?" tanya Yesung yang telah menyelesaikan makannya.

"Kenapa kau bicara seperti itu _chagy_? Apa kau menginginkan 'kegiatan malam' kita diperbanyak?" kata Kyuhyun bermaksud menggoda Yesung.

"YA! aku serius Kyu. Aku tadi bertemu dengan anak yang sangat manis sekali, aku jadi ingin memeliki _aegya. _Dan aku juga kesepian jika kau sedang bekerja"jawab Yesung sambil menatap Kyuhyun.

"Oh, kalau begitu bagaimana kalau kita buat _aegya _sekarang! Kita buat generasi Cho yang imut sepertimu" kata Kyuhyun sambil memeluk Yesung dari belakang.

"Tapi, bagaimanapun kita berusaha kita tetap tak akan mempunyai _aegya, _karena aku _namja _dan aku... tak punya rahim Kyu~" kata Yesung lirih. Kyuhyun yang menyadari perubahan pada 'istri' nya ini segera membalik tubuh Yesung.

"Tenanglah Hyung, kita bisa mengadopsi anak nanti. Dan secepatnya kau tak akan kesepian lagi"

**Author POV END**

**TBC**

Balasan Review:

**kyusung shiper: **_gomawo reviewnya, ini udah di next _

**Nakazawa Ryu: **_umma dan appa cho kan masih mementingkan gengsi ._.v, gomawo review-nya ne _

**Guest: **_masih lama kok Yesung tersiksanya, gomawo review-nya _

**Diah: **_Yesung oppa gga bisa hamil kok, kan ini yang jadi masalahnya, gomawo review-nya _

**Cloud3024: **_Umma Cho kan sedikit tabu sama perkawinan sesama jenis, Yesungie kan juga disini gag bisa hamil hehehe. Gomawo review-nya _

**Sjflywin: **_iya, gag tega sama Yesungie jadinya, gomawo review-nya _

**TrinCloudSparkyu: **_gomawo review-nya, ini udah di lanjutkan _

**KyusungFanfict: **_gomawo review-nya__, masih menunggu fict ini kah? _

**Maycloudself13: **_ini udah datang chap yang baru, gomawo review-nya _

**.**

**.**

**.**

**RnR**

_Kamsahamnida semua reviewnya readers *bow bareng yeye* :*_


	4. Hyosung

"_Tapi, bagaimanapun kita berusaha kita tetap tak akan mempunyai aegya, karena aku namja dan aku... tak punya rahim Kyu~" kata Yesung lirih. Kyuhyun yang menyadari perubahan pada 'istri' nya ini segera membalik tubuh Yesung. _

"_Tenanglah Hyung, kita bisa mengadopsi anak nanti. Dan secepatnya kau tak akan kesepian lagi"  
_

**Title : **Believe

**Genre : **Teen (T)

**Author : **Rinrinclouds

**Cast : **Kyusung and Cho Hyosung (OC)

**Disclaimer : :** milik author tapi rela di madu sama Kyuhyun oppa+Wookie oppa

**Warning : **cerita pasaran, abal, typos, YAOI, alur nggak tentu+terlalu cepat dan yang penting JANGAN BASH PAIRING-NYA

**Summary : **Karena memiliki anak hasil adopsi. Akhirnya Yesung pun mengikhlaskan Kyuhyun untuk menikah dengan seorang _yeojya _yang bisa memberikan keluarga Cho seorang cucu. Bisakah Kyuhyun berlaku adil? Dan bisakah Yesung melihat suaminya dengan sang 'istri kedua'?

**Author POV**

Malam hari di Seoul yang dingin oleh guyuran air hujan telah memaksa manusia tetap di dalam rumah. Tak terkecuali dua sejoli yang sedang duduk berdekatan di sofa, seakan tak ada jarak yang memisahkan mereka berdua. Salah satu dari mereka sedang fokus berkutat dengan _i-pad_ nya, sedangkan yang satunya hanya bergelayut mesra di lengan pasangannya.

"Kyu apakah kau yakin kita mengadopsi anak tanpa membicarakannya dengan keluarga kita terlebih dahulu?" kata Yesung sambil menarik lengan suaminya yang sedang berkutat dengan _i-pad_ nya. Ya sejak insiden 3 hari lalu saat Yesung meminta untuk mengadopsi anak, Kyuhyun selalu meriset (?) setiap panti asuhan yang ada Seoul.

"Aku yakin _chagy_, pasti _umma _dan _appa _menerima keputusan kita" kata Kyuhyun yang sedang mencari panti asuhan tempat untuk mengadopsi anaknya nanti. "_Ne_ Kyunie, _umma _dan _appa_ ku pasti akan menerimanya. Tapi tidak dengan keluargamu" kata Yesung lalu mempoutkan bibirnya. "_Gwenchana Chagy, _akan kubuat mereka menerima calon anak kita" kata Kyuhyun lalu mencium singkat kening Yesung.

"_Ne _Kyunie, jadi apa kau sudah menemukan panti asuhan yang tepat?" kata Yesung sambil menengokkan (?) kepalanya ke _i-pad _yang dibawa Kyuhyun. "_Ne Chagy, _panti asuhan Saphirre blue. Kulihat cara mengadopsi anak disana sangat mudah" kata Kyuhyun lalu mematikan _i-pad _nya. "Kapan kita kesana?" tanya Yesung penuh semangat. "Besok kita kesana, kau sudah tak sabar _Chagy?_" tanya Kyuhyun seraya mempererat pelukannya.

"Sangat tak sabar Kyunie~, aku akan segera menjadi _daddy_" kata Yesung sambil tersenyum. "Hey kau salah, aku yang jadi _daddy_ dan kau menjadi _mommy_-nya" timpal Kyuhyun yang kening Yesung mengkerut. "_Wae? _Kau tak menyadarinya? Saat kita menikah siapa berdandan layaknya _yeojya _yang mampu menipu para undangan?" terang Kyuhyun ketika melihat wajah bingung Yesung."Apa yang kau maksud itu aku?" tanya Yesung dengan polosnya. "Tentu saja kau sayang, jadi yang pantas menjadi _mommy_-nya itu kau" kata Kyuhyun lalu menyentil pelan kening Yesung.

"_Ne_ aku terima, tak ada gunanya aku berdebat denganmu. Sekarang _kajja _kita tidur!" kata Yesung lalu mencoba menarik tangan Kyuhyun. "Baiklah _kajja_ kita tidur _mommy!" _kata Kyuhyun lalu menggendong Yesung ala _bridal style. _"_Ne daddy" _balas Yesung manja.

.

.

_Besok paginya..._

"_Kajja _Kyu!" teriak Yesung dari luar rumah. Oh Yesung ternyata kau tak sabar mendapatkan malaikat kecilmu eoh?. "Sabar _chagy, _kau mau rumah kita dimasuki pencuri _eoh_?" kata Kyuhyun sambil mengunci pintu rumah mereka. "Hehehe, _mianhe _Kyunie. Aku hanya tak sabar segera mendapat _aegya_" kata Yesung sambil tersenyum. "Aku tahu _chagy, _sekarang ayo masuk" kata Kyuhyun sambil membukakan pintu mobil untuk Yesung. Dengan senang hati Yesung pun masuk ke dalam mobil. Kyuhyun lalu berlari kecil menuju ke kursi kemudi lalu menjalankan mobilnya ke panti asuhan tempat mereka mengadopsi anak.

"Kyu, kau ingin _yeojya _atau_ namja?" _tanya Yesung sambil melihat wajah Kyuhyun yang fokus melihat jalanan di hadapannya. "Terserah kau saja Hyung" kata Kyuhyun lalu mengulas senyum. "Ah, aku ingin _yeojya _saja" kata Yesung. "_Wae? _Apa kau tak takut kecantikanmu akan tersaingi?" tanya Yesung. "Aku _namja_ Kyu, jadi tampan bukan cantik. Dan yang pasti aku memilih _yeojya _karena aku ingin keluarga kita diramaikan dengan celotehan _yeojya_" jawab Yesung sambil menggembungkan pipinya.

Yesung sangat bersemangat ketika tahu Kyuhyun mengijinkannya mengadopsi anak. Dia sudah menyiapkan kamar dan isi untuk anaknya kelak. Meski ia belum tahu yang diadopsi _yeojya _atau _namja, _namun Yesung telah memenuhi kamar sang anak dengan berbagai kebutuhan balita berumur 2-3 tahun yang berwarna biru. Ia memilih biru karena biru adalah warna netral.

Setelah melalui perjalanan selama 30 menit, akhirnya mereka sampai di pantai asuhan Saphirre Blue. Mereka pun segera memasuki panti asuhan tersebut dengan senyum yang senantiasa terpasang di wajah mereka. "_Annyeong, _saya pengurus panti asuhan ini. Kalian bisa memanggilku Jung _ahjumma_. Ada yang bisa _ahjumma _bantu?" sapa pengurus panti asuhan ketika melihat kedatang Kyusung. "_Annyeong, choneun _Cho Kyuhyun dan ini Cho Yesung" kata Kyuhyun. "Begini Jung _ahjumma_, aku dan suamiku ingin mengadopsi anak" kata Yesung polosnya yang membuat Mrs. Jung tertawa kecil. "Pasangan special ternyata" gumam Mrs. Jung.

"Kalau begitu ikut aku, akan kuantar kalian ke sebuah ruangan" kata Mrs. Jung lalu berjalan pelan dan diikuti Kyusung di belakangnya. "Kalian berniat mengadopsi bayi atau balita?" tanya Mrs. Jung yang berjalan perlahan. "Aku ingin balita _ahjumma_, karena jika masih bayi aku akan kerepotan merawatnya sendirian" jelas Yesung. "_Ne ahjumma_, aku jarang sekali di rumah" tambah Kyuhyun.

"Nah, ini tempat anak-anak panti bermain. Kalian masuk?" tanya Mrs. Jung yang disambut anggukan dari Kyuhyun dan Yesung. Setelah pintu dibuka, terlihat anak-anak berbagai umur sedang bermain. Ketika melihat pemandangan tersebut Yesung hanya bisa menutup mulutnya. "Mereka semua sangat manis" kata Yesung lalu melangkahkan kakinya masuk ke ruangan tersebut. "Kyuhyun-_ssi_ _kajja _masuk!" kata Mrs. Jung. "Ah, _ne" _jawab Kyuhyun lalu berjalan masuk ke ruang tersebut.

"_Annyeong_ anak-anak! _Ahjumma _membawa tamu untuk kalian" sapa Mrs. Jung. Seketika anak-anak yang sedang bermain itupun menghentikan acara bermainnya lalu menatap ke arah Mrs. Jung. "_Annyeong ahjumma, ahjucci" _kataanak-anak itu dengan senyum polos mereka, terkadang ada anak yang membungkukkan badan kepada mereka.

**Author POV END**

**Kyuhyun POV**

Tuhan, anak-anak ini sungguh menggemaskan. Tatapannya yang polos, senyum yang terukir indah bagaikan kertas putih yang masih bersih tanpa coretan sama sekali. Kenapa keluarga mereka tega menitipkan mereka di panti? Tak tahukah mereka kalau di luar sana banyak yang mendambakan malaikat kecil?

Kutolehkan kepalaku kearah Yesung Hyung yang sudah bergabung dengan anak-anak dan Jung _ahjumma_. Wajahnya berseri-seri ketika seorang anak mencium pipi chuby-nya, kau semakin manis Hyung. Ia sungguh terlihat seperti seorang _umma_ yang sedang bermain dengan anaknya.

Lamunanku terhenti ketika merasakan tangan kecil menepuk pelan lututku. Kutundukkan kepalaku untuk melihat siapa yang menepuk lutuk. Terlihat seorang _yeojya_ kecil kira-kira berumur 4 tahun, berambut ikal kecoklatan, bermata sipit, berpipi gembul yang sedang memandangku dengan tangan terjulur kearahku. "Dia ingin kau gendong Kyuhyun-ssi" perkataan dari Jung _ahjumma_ membuatku tersadar.

"_Ahjucci..." _katanya sambil mendekat padaku, akupun lalu menggendong _yeojya _kecil itu. Ya meskipun aku jarang meggendong anak kecil, tapi aku tetap menggendongnya. Ia terlihat sangat senang ketika aku menggendongnya dan berjalan menuju ke Yesung Hyung. "Namamu siapa hemb?" tanyaku sambil mentoel (?) hidungnya. "_Naneun_ Hyocung _imnida"_ karena ia masih cadel, ia menyebutkan namanya Hyocung bukan Hyosung. Akupun menurunkan Hyosung disebelah Yesung Hyung lalu aku ikut duduk di sebelah Yesung Hyung.

"Dia anak yang manis Kyu!" kata Yesung Hyung yang sedang mengelus pipi Hyosung. "_Ne, _bagaimana kalau Hyosung saja Hyung?" tanyaku ketika aku merasa Hyosung lah yang cocok. "Emb, aku setuju denganmu. Tapi sebetulnya aku ingin kita mengadopsi semua anak yang ada disini" kata Yesung kelewat polos yang membuatku mengangakan mulutku. "Tapi Hyung, kau kerepotan merawat mereka" kataku mencoba menyadarkan Yesung Hyung. "Iya juga sih" katanya sambil menggembungkan pipinya.

"_Ahjumma_ aku akan mengadopsi Hyosung saja _ne! _Aku dan suamiku sepertinya sudah jatuh cinta pada _yeojya _kecil ini" kata Yesung Hyung yang sedang memangku Hyosung. "Kalau begitu ikut aku untuk mengurus semua urusan Hyosung sebelum dia menjadi anak kalian" kata Jung _ahjumma _sambil tersenyum. Aku, Yesung Hyung dan Hyosungpun mengikuti langkah _Jung ahjumma._

**Kyuhyun**__**POV END**

**Author POV **

Setelah mengurusi semua keperluan Hyosung agar menjadi anak angkat mereka, Kyuhyun dan Yesung segera membawa Hyosung ke rumah mereka. _Yeojya _kecil itu tertidur di dekapan Yesung saat perjalan pulang, mungkin ia kelelahan. "Kyu kenapa kau memilih Hyosung?" tanya Yesung sambil mengelus rambut halus Hyosung. "_Molla, _tapi kupikir ia anak yang manis dan baik. Yang terpenting aku menyukainya" jelas Kyuhyun. "Dan aku yakin semua pilihanmu adalah yang terbaik Kyu" jawab Yesung lalu mengecup kepala Hyosung.

.

Setelah sampai di rumah mereka, Yesung segera merebahkan Hyosung di kasur milik Yesung dan Kyuhyun. Sedangkan Kyuhyun yang baru saja datang di kamarna hanya mengernyit heran melihat keberadaan Hyosung. "Kenapa dia tidur disini Hyung? Bukankah Hyosung telah mempunyai kamar sendiri?" tanya Kyuhyun yang telah berada di samping Yesung. "Aku hanya ingin lebih dekat dengan Hyosung" jelas Yesung. "Kalau begitu bisakah kau memasakkan makanan untukku _chagy_?" kata Kyuhyun manja. "Baiklah, _kajja _kita kedapur!" ajak Yesung. Mereka meninggalkan Hyosung yang tertidur di kamar mereka.

Sesampainya Yesung di dapur, ia segera memasakkan nasi goreng untuk dia dan Kyuhyun. Sedangkan Kyuhyun menunggu Yesung di meja makan sambil memainkan PSP nya yang sedari tadi di simpan di sakunya. Dengan cekatan Yesung mencampur semua bumbu dengan nasi sehingga merubah warna nasi menjadi merah kecoklatan. Wangi nasi goreng buatan Yesung itupun tercium oleh hidung Kyuhyun.

Yesung hampir saja menjatuhkan spatulanya ketika merasakan sebuah lengan kekar melingkar indah di perutnya dan jangan lupakan hembusan nafas yang menerpa lehernya. "Kyu~, kau mengagetkanku" kata Yesung tanpa menoleh ke belakang. "Minggirlah, aku akan memindahkan nasi gorengku terlebih dahulu" kata Yesung yang membuat Kyuhyun melepaskan pelukannya. Yesungpun segera memindahkan nasi gorengnya ke piring. Dan Kyuhyun sudah kembali ke meja makan untuk menanti makanan Yesung.

"Makanlah Kyu" kata Yesung sambil menyodorkan nasi goreng untuk Kyuhyun. "_Gomawo Hyung!"_ kata Kyuhyun, Yesungpun lalu duduk di depan Kyuhyun. Mereka pun segera makan setelah berdoa bersama. Yesung memakan nasi gorengnya dengan lahapnya sampai tak menyadari Kyuhyun memperhatikan dirinya. "Kyu bagaimana cara...eh kau melihat apa Kyu?" kata Yesung terhenti ketika melihat Kyuhyun yang memandangnya. "Aku sedang melihat _mommy _Yesung makan" kata Yesung dengan penekanan pada kata _mommy_. "YA! kau membuatku malu" kata Yesung sambil menutupi wajahnya yang telah memerah.

"Hahaha... jadi apa yang ingin kau katakan tadi _chagy?"_ tanya Kyuhyun sambil melepaskan tangan Yesung dari mukanya.

"Masalah orang tua mu Kyu, bagaimana kita mengatakan pada mereka tentang Hyosung?" tanya Yesung lagi. Kyuhyun terdiam, ia memang tak mengerti bagaimana cara mengatakan tentang Hyosung kepada kedua orang tuanya. Ia mengerti kalau kedua orang tuanya juga tak akan menerima Hyosung dengan baik.

"Nanti aku akan menatakan pada _umma _dan _appa_. Kau tenang saja _ne!" _kata Kyuhyun.

"Meskipun orang tua mu tak menyetujui Hyosung menjadi anak kita, aku akan tetap menganggapnya anakku Kyu" kata Yesung yang membuat hati Kyuhyun terohok. Bagaimana tidak, Yesung sudah dapat memperkirakan apa yang akan terjadi pada Hyosung.

Kesunyian merekapun sedikit terusik oleh tangisan Hyosung. "HUWA...!"

"Hyosung..." gumam Yesung lalu berlari ke arah kamarnya. Sesampainya di kamar ia melihat Hyosung menangis sambil terduduk di pinggiran kasur.

"Kau sudah bangun _chagy?_" kata Yesung sambil memeluk Hyosung.

"_Ahjucci _Hyocung ada dimana? Dan mana teman-teman Hyocung? Hiks..." tanya Hyosung yang masih sesenggukan.

"_chagy_, ini rumah _ahjussi_. Hyosung sekarang dan selamanya akan tinggal disini" jelas Yesung yang membuat Hyosung bingung.

"Kenapa Hyocung halus tinggal dicini?" tanya Hyosung yang membuat Yesung tertawa.

"Karena Hyosung anak _Daddy _sekarang" jawab Kyuhyun yang baru saja datang.

"_Daddy?" _tanya Hyosung bingung sambil mengerjapkan matanya.

"_Ne, _kau harus memanggilku _daddy. _Dan memanggil dia dengan sebutan _mommy_" jelas Kyuhyun sambil menunjuk Yesung.

"_Wae Daddy?"_tanya Hyosung yang memanggil Kyuhyun dengan sebutan '_Daddy', _dan itu membuat senyuman Kyusung merekah.

"Karena kami orang tua mu sekarang" jawab Yesung dan Kyuhyun bersamaan.

**Author POV END**

**TBC**

_Udah ketahuan kan kalau Yesung nggak hamil, tapi mereka ngadopsi anak __. Mianhe, author bener* gag tahu cara mengadopsi anak dari panti asuhan. Jadi itu hanya imajinasi author aja, maaf ne?_

_Oh ya author pengen tanya, readers kalau baca fanfic sukanya baca lewa apa? Handphone? Laptop? Atau apa ajalah. Maklum author lagi kepo jadi suka tanya_

_Mianhe lagi ngga bisa bales Review kalian, tapi tetep author baca kok review kalian. Yang udah review, review lagi ne :*. Dan yang udah mampir tinggalkan jejak kalian dong, author kan juga pengen ngerti siapa aja yang nungguin ff author^^ don't be silent reader ne _

_Terakhir, Gamsahamnida udah mau baca ff author._

_Sarrangheyo readersdull~ :*_


	5. the promise

"_Wae Daddy?"tanya Hyosung yang memanggil Kyuhyun dengan sebutan 'Daddy', dan itu membuat senyuman Kyusung merekah._

"_Karena kami orang tua mu sekarang" jawab Yesung dan Kyuhyun bersamaan._

**Title : **Believe

**Genre : **Teen (T)

**Author : **Rinrinclouds

**Cast : **Kyusung and Cho Hyosung (OC)

**Disclaimer : **milik author tapi rela di madu sama Kyuhyun oppa+Wookie oppa

**Warning : **cerita pasaran, abal, typos, YAOI, alur nggak tentu+terlalu cepat dan yang penting JANGAN BASH PAIRING-NYA

**Summary : **Karena tak bisa memiliki anak. Akhirnya Yesung pun mengikhlaskan Kyuhyun untuk menikah dengan seorang _yeojya _yang bisa memberikan keluarga Cho seorang cucu. Bisakah Kyuhyun berlaku adil? Dan bisakah Yesung melihat suaminya dengan sang 'istri kedua'?

**Author POV**

"Dadah _Mommy_!" teriak Hyosung sambil mengayuh sepeda roda tiganya di lapangan berumput dekat rumahnya. "Hati-hati _chagy_" kata Yesung yang khawatir ketika melihat Hyosung mengayuh sepedanya sedikit terseok. "Biarkan saja lah Hyung" kata Kyuhyun sambil mengusap bahu Yesung. "Tapi Kyu, dia baru saja bisa menaiki sepeda. Bagaimana kalau dia terjatuh?" tanya Yesung. "Wajarlah kalau dia jatuh, itu akan memberikan pengalaman yang berbeda" kata Kyuhyun mencoba menghibur Yesung. Mereka pun kembali melihat Hyosung yang terus mengayuh sepedanya tanpa arah dan senyum yang tak pernah henti terpatri di wajah kecilnya.

"_Mommy, Daddy _tolong Hyocung. Hyocung nggak bica belhenti" teriak Hyosung ketika ia tak bisa menghentikan sepedanya. "Tenang _chagy!" _kata Yesung sambil melepaskan tangan Kyuhyun dari pundaknya. Namun tangan Kyuhyun malah bertengger kokoh kembali di pundak Yesung, Yesungpun tak bisa bergerak. "Kenapa kau diam saja Kyu? Kalau kau tak ingin menolongnya biar aku yang menolong Hyosung" kata Yesung sedikit berteriak. "Tidak Hyung, biarkan dia berusaha terlebih dahulu" jawab Kyuhyun.

Hyosung-pun tetap berusaha menghentikan sepedanya. Kakinya diturunkan hingga menyeret(?) di tanah, semakin lama sepeda Hyosung pun melambat. Namun sepertinya si kecil Hyosung lebih fokus menghentikan sepedanya daripada jalan di depannya. Terbukti ia menubruk batu yang berukuran sedang, ia pun jatuh terguling bersama sepeda kecilnya.

"Hyosung..." teriak Yesung ketika melihat anaknya yang terjatuh. Iapun menyentakkan tangan Kyuhyun yang ada di pundaknya, lalu ia berlari ke arah Hyosung yang sudah menangis. "Mana yang sakit _chagy?"_ tanya Yesung sambil menggendong Hyosung. "Aku ingin pulang _mommy _hiks..._,_ tangan Hyocung cakit hiks..." kata Hyosung yang sudah melesakkan kepalanya di ceruk leher Yesung. "Baiklah kita pulang sekarang" kata Yesung melangkah menuju ke rumahnya. Sedangkan Kyuhyun berjalan ke arah sepeda kecil Hyosung lalu membawa nya ke rumahnya.

.

"Pelih _Mommy!"_ teriak Hyosung dari dalam rumahnya yang terdengar oleh Kyuhyun yang baru saja membuka pintu rumahnya. "Sudah sekarang Hyosung tak akan perih lagi" kata Yesung lalu membawa Hyosung ke ruang tengah. Kyuhyun yang melihat 'Istri'nya dan anaknya sedang duduk bersama-pun ikut duduk di samping Yesung. "_Daddy,_lihattangan Hyocung cudah nggak cakit lagi" kata Hyosung yang menunjukkan tangan berplesternya itu kepada Kyuhyun.

"_Ne, _itu semua karena _Mommy. _Jadi sekarang Hyosung harus berterima kasih pada _Mommy"_ kata Kyuhyun. "_Mommy_ telima kasih telah mengobati luka Hyocung" kata Hyosung lalu mengecup pipi Yesung. "_Ne chagy" _balas Yesung. "Kalau begitu bagaimana kalau kita makan siang di cafe Ryeowook _ahjussi? _Sekalian kau berkenalan dengan _ahjussi _mu" usul Kyuhyun. "_Ne daddy, _Hyocung lapar" jawab Hyosung. "Kalau begitu, Hyosung ambil tas di kamar dulu _ne! Daddy _dan _Mommy_ akan bersiap terlebih dahulu" kata Kyuhyun. Hyosungpun lalu sedikit berlari menuju ke kamarnya.

"Hyung, maafkan aku" kata Kyuhyun sambil menatap Yesung yang menatap lurus ke arah televisi. "Ayolah Hyung!" mohon Kyuhyun, "_Ne _Kyu, aku tahu kau melakukan itu supaya Hyosung itu mandiri dan tak bergnatung pada orang lain" kata Yesung yang disambut senyuman oleh Kyuhyun. "Terima Kasih Hyung".

"_Daddy, Mommy _Hyocung cudah ciap" kata Hyosung yang baru keluar dari kamarnya sambil membawa tas yang berbentuk kelinci kecil di punggungnya. "Baiklah, _kajja_!" kata Yesung menggendong Hyosung lalu berjalan menuju ke mobil mereka. Setelah megunci pintu, Kyuhyunpun menyusul Yesung dan Hyosung yang sudah masuk kedalam mobilnya.

.

"Wookie-ya lihat ke arah pintu cafe!" suruh Sungmin kepada 'istri'nya yang sibuk dengan mesin kasirnya itu. Ryeowook pun segera menolehkan ke arah yang ditunjukkan oleh Sungmin. "Yesung Hyung...!" suara tenor Ryeowook pun membuat banyak pengunjung mengalihkan pandangannya ke arah Ryeowook yang berlari ke arah Yesung. "Wookie..." kata Yesung seraya merentangkan tangannya untuk memeluk adiknya.

"_Daddy, ahjucci _itu ciapa?" tanya Hyosung yang ada di gendongan Kyuhyun. "Dialah _ahjussi_mu" kata Kyuhyun, Hyosung yang mendengar jawaban Kyuhyun hanya memeandang Ryeowook dengan tatapan senangnya. "Apa yang membuatmu datang kesini Hyung?" tanya Ryeowook setelah melepaskan pelukannya. "Ah, aku hanya berkunjung" kata Yesung santai. "_Annyeong Hyung! _Kyu!_" _sapa Sungmin yang baru saja bergabung. "_Annyeong"_ balas Yesung sambil tersenyum ke Sungmin. "_Annyeong Hyung!" _sapa Kyuhyun.

"Dia siapa Hyung?" tanya Ryeowook bercicit pelan sambil memandang _yeojya _yang berada di gendongan Kyuhyun. "Dia anakku" jawab Yesung, "_Mwo_?" kata Ryewook sedikit kencang. "Sebaiknya kita ke ruang kerja ku saja" usul Sungmin. Merekapun akhirnya berjalan menuju ke ruang kerja Sungmin.

"Jadi sebenarnya dia siapa Hyung?" tanya Ryeowook yang masih penasaran. "Dia anakku Wookie" jawab Yesung yang mulai jengkel dengan Ryeowook. "Perkenalkan dirimu Hyosung!" suruh Kyuhyun. "Cho Hyocung _imnida, bangapceumnida ahjucci" _kata Hyosung yang membuat Sungmin tersenyum. "Dia cantik dan imut" kata sungmin sambil mengusap pelan pipi Hyosung. "_Kamcahamnida_ _ahjucci_" jawab Hyosung manis.

"Hyung jadi kau mendapatkan Hyocung darimana? Apa kau menculik? Kalau iya sebaiknya kau mengembalikannya Hyung, kau tak kasian dengan _umma _dan _appa_nya" cerca Ryeowook yang membuat mata sipit Yesung melotot. "Ya! namanya Hyosung bukan Hyocung. Dan kenapa kau menuduhku yang tidak-tidak?" kata Yesung tak kalah keras. "Kami mengadopsinya dari panti asuhan" jawab Kyuhyun menengahi pertengakaran _Hyung-dongsaeng._

"Benarkah? Apa _umma _dan _appa_ sudah mengetahui tentang Hyosung?" tanya Sungmin. "_Umma_ dan _Appa _sudah tahu, tapi dengan _umma, appa_ Cho mereka belum mengetahuinya" terdengar jelas nada bicara Yesung seperti menahan rasa takut. "Pasti mereka akan menerima Hyosung" hibur Ryeowook. "Semoga saja" jawab Yesung.

"_Mommy, _Hyocung lapal" kata Hyosung yang membuat Yesung mendongak._"_ Wookie, aku pesan bubur labu untuk Hyo _ne!" _kataYesung kepada adiknya. Dengan segera Ryeowook pun pergi ke dapur untuk mempersiapkan makanan Hyosung.

"Apa kau tak ingin mengadopsi anak juga?" tanya Kyuhyun kepada Sungmin. "Sebetulnya Wookie juga menginginkan anak, malahan dia sangat ngotot untuk menadopsi anak. Tapi aku hanya khawatir kalau anemia-nya kambuh saat kelelahan, belum lagi ia harus memantau cafe dan mengurus rumah" jelas Sungmin yang membuat Yesung tersenyum. "Kau memang suami yang cocok untuk Wookie" kata Yesung. "_Gomawo Hyung" _jawab Sungmin.

"Hyosung saatnya makan!" kata Ryeowook yang baru saja datang dari dapur cafe. Iapun lalu menaruh makanan Hyosung di meja kerja Sungmin. "Mau _ahjussi _suapi?" tawar Ryeowook, "_Ne ahjucci" _jawab Hyosung. Ryeowook pun mulai menyuapi Hyosung dengan telaten, Sungmin pun terenyuh ketika melihat istri nya sedang menyuapi Hyosung. Sedikit muncul rasa bersalah ketika ia melarang Ryeowook untuk mengadopsi anak. "Tak apa Sungmin" hibur Yesung yang meyadari tatapan sang adik ipar.

"Sungmin _Hyung_, apa aku sudah pantas menjadi seorang ibu?" tanya Ryeowook kepada sang suami. "Kau sangat cocok menjadi ibu _Chagya"_ kata Sungmin yang membuat pipi Ryeowook memerah. "Jangan panggil aku seperti itu Hyungie, aku malu pada Yesung Hyung dan Kyu" kata Ryeowook sambil menunduk.

"Seharusnya kau malu pada Hyosung, Hyung!" kata Kyuhyun yang membuat tangan Yesung mencubit perutnya. Dan benar saja, Hyosung menatap polos pada Ryeowook yang sedang ber-_blushing. _"_Ahjucci_ tak apa?" tanya Hyosung, "_Gwenchana chagy" _balas Ryeowook lalu melanjutkan acara menyuapi Hyosung.

.

.

_Keesokan harinya..._

"_Mommy, daddy _kemana?" teriak Hyosung yang baru saja mandi. "_Daddy_ baru saja pergi kerja sayang" jawab Yesung tanpa menoleh pada Hyosung. "Kenapa _Daddy _tidak mengajak Hyocung?" tanya Hyosung. "_Daddy _akan sibuk di kantor. Jadi kalau Hyosung ikut, pasti _daddy _akan kewalahan" jelas Yesung. "Jadi begitu..." jawab Hyosung sambil menganggukkan kepalanya. "Bagaimana kalau Hyosung menemani _Mommy _membersihkan ruangan _Daddy. _Mungkin itu bisa meredakan kanganmu" tawar Yesung. "_Ne Mommy" _jawab Hyosung.

Sepasang ibu dan anak itu pun segera berjalan menuju ke ruang kerja sang _Daddy. _

_KREK_

Yesungpun membuka ruang kerja Kyuhyun yang berukuran seperti kamarnya. "_Mommy_, Hyocung halus membelsihkan yang mana?" tanya Hyosung bingung. "Hyosung membersih kertas yang terjatuh itu saja ne!" kata Yesung sambil menunjuk sedikit kertas yang berserakan di dekat meja Kyuhyun. "_Ne Moomy" _Hyosung pun lalu membersihkan kertas yang ditunjuk oleh sang _Mommy._

Yesung pun juga mulai membersihkan meja kerja sang suami. Ia terkejut ketika melihat laptop Kyuhyun ada di meja. Sepertinya sang suami lupa membawa laptopnya. "Bagaimana kalau aku mengantarkan laptop-nya" gumam Yesung. "_Mommy, _ini kertas-kertas _daddy" _kata Hyosung sambil menyodorkan kertas yang telah dikumpulkannya. "Ah ne..., Hyosung ingin bertemu _daddy?" _tanya Yesung setelah menerima kertas dari Hyosung. "_Ne Mommy, _tapi bukannya _Daddy_ akan kewalahan jika ada Hyocung?" tanya Hyosung. "Kita hanya mampir sayang!". "Baiklah _Mommy" _jawab Hyosung.

**Author POV END**

.

.

**Yesung POV**

"Bisa bertemu dengan Tuan Cho Kyuhyun" kataku pada sekretaris Kyuhyun. "Apa Tuan sudah membuat janji dengan Tuan Cho?" tanya sekretaris Kyuhyun. "Su-sudah" jawabku tergagap. Apa kalian bertanya kenapa aku tak langsung masuk saja ke ruangan Kyuhyun? Itu karena aku tak pernah berkunjung ke kantor dan juga aku tak pernah dikenalkan sebagai seorang 'istri' Kyuhyun. Para pegawai Kyuhyun hanya mengetahui istri Kyuhyun seoang _yeojya. _

"_Mommy _Hyocung pengen pipis" kata Hyosung yang berada di gendonganku. "Baiklah sebentar ne" kataku pada Hyosung. "_Nonna_, aku ingin mengantarkan anak ku toilet dulu" pamitku ke sekretaris Kyuhyun. "_Ne _tuan".

Akupun berjalan untuk mencarikan Hyosung toilet. Aku kebingungan saat tak melihat satupun papan bertuliskan toilet. "_Mommy _Hyocung cudah ndak kuat" kata Hyocung sambil bergerak gelisah. "Sebentar ne!" kataku. Akupun melihat salah satu karyawan Kyuhyun yang sedang berjalan ke arahku. "Nonna, toilet ada di sebelah mana?" tanyaku tanpa mengucapkan salam. "Ah, mari saya antar" katanya karyawan itu dengan ramahnya. '_Bersyukur aku bertemu denganmu nonna'_ batinku dalam hati.

"Ini dia tuan toiletnya" kata _nonna_ itu. "Nonna, bisakah kau mengantarkan anakku buang air kecil. Aku tak mungkin masuk ke toilet wanita kan? Kata ku yang membuat sang nonna tersenyum. "Baiklah" jawabnya. "Hyosung masuk ke toilet dengan _nonna _ini ya" kataku yang dijawab anggukan dari Hyosung. Hyosung dan nonna itupun segera masuk ke toilet wanita, sedangkan aku menunggu Hyosung di luar toilet.

"Yesung..." panggil seseorang dari belakangku. Akupun menolehkan kepalaku ke belakang untuk melihat siapa yang memanggilku.

_DEG..._

"_A-appa" _kataku gugup saat aku melihat _appa _Cho yang sedang menatapku dengan tatapan tajam. "Apa yang kau lakukan disini?" tanya _Appa _Cho dengan nada dingin. "A-aku ingin mengantarkan laptop Kyu yang tertinggal di rumah" jawabku sambil memperlihatkan tas laptop Kyuhyun.

"_Mommy _Hyocung cudah pipisnya. Cekalang _kajja_ kita ke _Daddy!" _ucap Hyosung yang baru saja keluar dari toilet. _Appa _Cho pun langsung menatap Hyosung dengan tatapan bingung.

"Kau berhutang penjelasan padaku" kata _appa _Cho padaku.

"Kau... bawa anak ini ke ruangan Kyuhyun dan juga antarkan laptopnya juga. Aku ada urusan dengan dia" kata _appa_ Cho kepada _Nonna _yang megantarkan Hyosung ke toilet.

"Baik tuan" jawab _Nonna_ itu.

"Hyosung ke ruangan _Daddy _dengan _nonna _ini saja ya! _Mommy _masih ada urusan" kataku kepada Hyosung.

"_Ne Mommy, _tapi jangan lama-lama _Mommy" _kata Hyosung yang kujawab dengang anggukan.

Setelah Hyosung hilang dari pandanganku, _Appa _Cho segera menyeretku dengan kasar. "_Appa _kita akan kemana?" tanyaku sambil meringis karena pegangan _Appa _Cho makin kuat. "Jangan banyak bicara!" katanya sambil tetap menyeretku. _'Tolong aku Kyu'_

**Yesung POV END**

**Author POV**

_Tok... Tok..._

"Masuk!" jawab Kyuhyun saat mendengar ketukan pada pintu kerjanya. "_Daddy"_ teriak Hyosung saat pintu itu terbuka. "Hyo-Hyosung?" gumam Kyuhyun. "_Daddy_, Hyocung kangen" kata Hyosung sambil naik ke pangkuan Kyuhyun. "Kyuhyun-ssi ini laptop anda" kata Karyawati tersebut sambil menyerahkan laptop Kyuhyun. "_Ne? _Oh ya dia kesini dengan siapa?" tanya Kyuhyun. "Dengan seorang _namja_, tapi entah anak ini memanggilnya dengan sebuatan _Mommy"_ kata sang Karyawati. "Lalu dia kemana?" tanya Kyuhyun sedikit bingung. "Dia bersama Presedir, kalau begitu aku keluar dulu" kata sang karyawati lalu berlalu dari ruangan Kyuhyun.

"Hyosung, sekarang ikut _Daddy _mencari _Mommy ne!" _kata Kyuhyun sambil menggendong Hyosung. "Tapi kata _Mommy, Mommy _tak akan lama" jelas Hyosung sambil bergelayut di gendongan Kyuhyun. "Tapi _Daddy _khawatir dengan keadaan _Mommy _mu. Hyosung mau ikutkan?" tanya Kyuhyun. "_Ne Daddy", _Kyuhyun segera keluar ruangannya untuk mencari Yesung.

.

"Jadi jelaskan siapa anak perempuan tadi?" kata Mr. Cho yang sekarang sudah berada di cafe dekat kantor.

"Di-dia Cho Hyosung anakku dan Kyuhyun" jawab Yesung ketakutan.

"Cih.. beraninya kau menambahkan marga keluarga ku pada anak itu" decih Mr. Cho. Sedangkan Yesung menunduk ketakutan melihat wajah garang sang mertua.

"Kau tahu, aku dan istriku berpikir akan mengeluarkan Kyuhyun dari daftar keluargaku!" kata Mr. Cho yang membuat Yesung melototkan matanya.

"A-apa itu semua karena aku?" tanya Yesung sedikit gugup dengan jawaban sang mertua.

"Kau masih bertanya? Jelas itu semua karena kau" tunjuk Mr. Cho tepat di depan hidung Yesung. "Aku sama sekali tak berharap kau menjadi keluarga ku, apalagi dengan adanya anak itu" lanjut Mr. Cho.

"Tolong _appa, _tolong tetap cantumkan Kyuhyun di keluarga Cho" kata Yesung memelas. Ia ingin Kyuhyun tetap menjadi keluarga Cho, karena demi apapun Yesung tak ingin mengubah Kyuhyun menjadi anak yang lupa terhadap pengorbanan orang tuanya.

"Kau ingin Kyuhyun tetap menjadi keluarga kami?" tanya Mr. Cho yang dijawab dengan anggukan pelan dari Yesung.

"Kyuhyun harus mau melakukan sesuatu yang kupinta. Jika dia mau menuruti permintaanku, aku bukan hanya mencantumkan dia sebagai keluargaku tapi aku juga akan mengakui mu dan anak perempuan itu sebagai anak dan istri Kyu" jawab Mr. Cho yang membuat Yesung mengembangkan senyumannya.

"Apa syaratnya _appa_?"

"Syaratnya, Kyuhyun harus..."

.

"Yesung Hyung!" panggil seseorang yang baru saja masuk kedalam cafe. "Kyu... Hyosung..." kata Yesung terkaget ketika mendengar panggilan Kyuhyun. "_Mommy,_ kenapa lama cekali?" kata Hyosung yang sudah turun dari gendongan Kyuhyun. "Apa yang _Appa _bicarakan pada Yesung Hyung?" kata Kyuhyun saat dihadapan _Appa_-nya. "Tanyakan saja pada istri _namja_ mu itu" kata Mr. Cho sambil berlalu begitu saja.

"Hyung, apa yang dibicarakan _appa _padamu?" tanya Kyuhyun yang melihat istrinya sedikit mengeluarkan air mata. "_Mommy _menangis?" tanya Hyosung sambil memblai pipi Yesung. "_Ani Chagy, Mommy _hanya menguap" jawab Yesung. "Baiklah, kita pulang sekarang" kata Kyuhyun sambil mengambil Hyosung ke gendongannya lalu menggenggam tangan Yesung yang gemetar.

.

.

"Sebenarnya apa yang kau bicarakan dengan _Appa?_" tanya Kyuhyun pada Yesung yang sudah berada di dalam mobil.

"Kyu, sebenarnya _umma _dan_ appa _berniat menghapus namamu dari keluarga Cho. Dan itu penyebabnya adalah aku. Setelah aku memohon pada _appa_, ternyata _appa_ mau menulis namamu di daftar keluarga Cho. Lebih-lebih dia mau mengakui ku dan Hyosung sebagai istri dan anakmu, tapi _Appa _menuntut persyaratan akan itu" jelas Yesung sambil mengelus rambut Hyosung yang tertidur.

"Apa persyaratan itu?" Kyuhyun pun mulai penasaran dengan persyaratan yang diajukan oleh _appa_nya.

"_Appa _ingin kau... menikah lagi dengan seorang _yeojya _pilihannya" perkataan Yesung itupun sukses membuat air matanya membobol keluar lagi.

**TBC**

_Fuih... akhirnya selesai juga. Gimana cerita author? Baguskah? Yang jelas makin absurd nih cerita :D maklum lah author lagi bingung nentuin siapa yeojya yang bakal nikah sama Kyu. Gimana kalo author aja? ._.v *ditimpuk readers._

_Author terimakasih banget sama semua readers yang udah mau baca dan yang mau ninggalin jejak untuk ff author. Review kalian sangat membakar (?) semangat author :D. mian nggak bisa bales review kalian, tapi tetap author baca kok ^^_

_Sekarang tinggalin jejak kalian lagi dikolom review ne *jurus puppy eyes*_

_Gomawo readersdull, paypay \(._.)/_


	6. Chapter 6

"Kyu, sebenarnya umma dan appa berniat menghapus namamu dari keluarga Cho. Dan itu penyebabnya adalah aku. Setelah aku memohon pada appa, ternyata appa mau menulis namamu di daftar keluarga Cho. Lebih-lebih dia mau mengakui ku dan Hyosung sebagai istri dan anakmu, tapi Appa menuntut persyaratan akan itu" jelas Yesung sambil mengelus rambut Hyosung yang tertidur.

"Apa persyaratan itu?" Kyuhyun pun mulai penasaran dengan persyaratan yang diajukan oleh appanya.

"Appa ingin kau... menikah lagi dengan seorang yeojya pilihannya" perkataan Yesung itupun sukses membuat air matanya membobol keluar lagi.

**Title : **Believe

**Genre : **Teen (T)

**Author : **Rinrinclouds

**Cast : **Kyusung and Cho Hyosung (OC)

**Disclaimer : **

**Warning : **cerita pasaran, abal, typos, YAOI, alur nggak tentu+terlalu cepat dan yang penting JANGAN BASH PAIRING-NYA

**Summary : **Karena tak bisa memiliki anak. Akhirnya Yesung pun mengikhlaskan Kyuhyun untuk menikah dengan seorang yeojya yang bisa memberikan keluarga Cho seorang cucu. Bisakah Kyuhyun berlaku adil? Dan bisakah Yesung melihat suaminya dengan sang 'istri kedua'?

**Author POV**

"Apa maksud appa menyuruhku untuk menikah dengan yeoyja pilihan appa?" tanya Kyuhyun ketika berada di ruangan sang appa.

"Jadi namja mu sudah bercerita tentang persyaratanku?" tanya Mr. Cho.

"Sudahlah Appa, katakan semua rencana Appa!" kata Kyuhyun tanpa basa-basi.

"Rencanaku? Rencanaku hanya menikahkan kau dengan yeojya pilihan appa dan mengakui namja dan aegyamu sebagai istri dan anakmu" kata Mr. Cho santai.

"Aku yakin ada satu alasan kuat yang membuat appa melakukan ini?" tanya Kyuhyun sedikit berteriak.

"Kau tahu kan Kyu kalau appa sudah tua, dan kau juga tahu suatu saat perusahaan Appa akan jatuh ke tanganmu lalu ke aegyamu. Appa tak mungkin menyerahkan perusahaan appa pada aegya angkatmu itu" jelas Mr. Cho.

"Wae appa? Hyosung anakku appa. Jika appa meragukan kepintaran Hyosung, aku akan memberi sarana pendidikan yang membuatnya pintar sepertiku" jamin Kyuhyun.

"aku sama sekali tidak mempermasalahkan itu Kyuhyun. Aku hanya berpikir Hyosungmu itu tak ada hubungan darah denganmu, apa dia pantas mendapat perusahaan kita?" tanya Mr. Cho dengan nada dingin yang kentara.

"Pikirkan tentang pilihan appa, bukankah ini menguntungkan untukmu. 'Istri' dan anakmu itu akan menjadi keluarga kita sekaligus kau mempunyai istri yang sesungguhnya" lanjut Mr. Cho yang diakhiri dengan smirk tipis di bibirnya.

"Terserah appa lah" kata Kyuhyun lalu pergi dari ruangan sang ayah.

'Meskipun kau menolak rencanaku, rencana ini tetap berjalan Kyuhyun!' batin Mr. Cho.

.

"Mommy kenapa diam caja?" tanya Hyosung seraya mengelus pipi Yesung. "Ani chagya, Mommy hanya sedang merindukan Daddy mu" jawab Yesung. Memang Yesung sedang merindukan Kyuhyun saat ini. Entah kenapa setelah pertemuan mereka dengan Mr. Cho, Kyuhyun lebih suka menghabiskan waktu dengan Hyosung ketimbang dengan Yesung. "Mommy, Hyocung ngantuk~. Hyocung ingin tidul ciang" rengek Hyosung sambil mengucek matanya yang berair. "Kajja kita tidur sayang" kata Yesung lalu menggendong Hyosung ke kamar Hyosung.

Setelah sampai di kamar Hyosung, Yesung segera merebahkan tubuh Hyosung di tempat tidurnya. Iapun lalu ikut merebahkan disamping Hysoung. Dengan suaranya merdu, Yesung menyanyikan lagu pengantar tidur sambil mengelus surai halus milik Hyosung. Hyosung yang memeluk boneka kelincinya itupun sedikit demi sedikit terbuai oleh suara merdu Yesung yang mengantarkannya ke dalam dunia mimpinya.

Setelah terasa hembusan nafas Hyosung mulai teratur, Yesungpun turun dari ranjang dengan hati-hati. Tanpa berniat membangunkan Hyosung, Yesungpun mengecup pelan kening Hyosung. Setelah itu ia langsung berjalan keluar kamar Hyosung.

Ketika ia berbalik, ia mendapati suaminya telah datang dari kantor. "Kau sudah pulang Kyu?" kata Yesung sambil berjalan ke arah Kyuhyun. "Ne Hyung, dimana Hyosung?" tanya Kyuhyun. Hati Yesung seakan terohok ketika mendengar pertanyaan Kyuhyun. Bukannya dia tak suka Kyuhyun perhatian dengan Hyosung, namun ia sedih kenapa sifat Kyuhyun berubah acuh padanya. "Dia baru saja tidur" jawab Yesung sambil tersenyum getir. "Oh, baiklah" jawab Kyuhyun lalu melangkahkan kakinya menuju ke kamarnya.

**Author POV END**

**Kyuhyun POV**

Akupun masuk ke kamarku, setelah menanggalkan jas dan dasi aku segera berbaring di tempat tidurku. Maafkan aku Hyung, bukannya aku mengacuhkanmu. Tapi aku sangat merasa bersalah atas sikap appa padamu. Aku tak sanggup melihat wajahmu, karena aku terlalu bersalah denganmu.

KREK...

Pintu kamarku pun terbuka, munculah Yesung Hyung yang berjalan kearahku. Iapun lalu mendudukkan tubuhnya di sampingku. "Kyu" cicitnya. "Wae Hyung?" tanyaku seraya bangun dari acara berbaringku. "Sebetulnya ada yang aku bicarakan denganmu" kata Yesung Hyung sambil menundukkan kepalanya. "Bicara apa?" tanyaku singkat. "A-apa yang membuatmu bersikap dingin padaku, maksudku aku merasa kau sedikit berbeda" kata Yesung Hyung sedikit terbata. "Aku tak apa Hyung, tak ada yang berbeda denganku" jawabku.

"Bicaralah Kyu, apa kau sudah hiks... tak menganggapku hiks... sebagai pasanganmu?" kata Yesung Hyung sambil mengeluarkan air matanya. Hentikan tangisan itu Hyung, aku sakit melihat air matamu.

"Hyung, maafkan aku. Aku sedikit menjauhimu karena aku merasa bersalah padamu, aku kecewa pada diriku yang membuatmu menderita selama ini. Aku hanya bingung harus bagaimana Hyung" jawabku sambil memeluk Yesung Hyung yang mulai mereda isakannya.

"Aku tak apa Kyu kalau kau harus mendua" jawabnya seraya menjauhkan kepalanya dariku.

"MWO? Kau merelakan diriku dibagi untuk yeojya pilihan appa?" jujur saja aku kaget dengan jawaban Yesung Hyung yang sepertinya dia merelakan dirinya dimadu.

"Jujur saja aku tetap tak akan rela membagi suamiku untuk orang lain. Tapi apa daya Kyu, kita tak akan bisa membantah apa yang dimau oleh appa. Aku tahu kau berpikir kalau otakku sangat dangkal karena menerima rencana appa, tapi apa kau bisa membangkang dari keinginan appa? Terbukti ketika kau tetap menikahi ku, pernikahan kita tetap saja tak pernah di restui oleh appa dan umma" jawab Yesung Hyung yang membuatku diam.

"Semua yang kukatakan bukan berarti aku menyesal menikah denganmu. Tapi aku sangat bersyukur bisa menikah denganmu, meskipun ada batu yang menghalangi jalan kita" jawab Yesung Hyung.

"Hyung... aku memang tak pantas untukmu. Kau terlalu sempurna untukku" kataku sambil menunduk.

"Kau pantas untukku Kyu, karena kita dapat saling melengkapi satu sama lain" jawabnya sambil mengelus pipiku.

"Gomawo chagy" jawabku sambil mencium punggung tangannya.

**Kyuhyun POV END**

.

.

Satu minggu kemudian...

**Yesung POV**

Akhir-akhir ini aku sering melamun, itu semua karena tadi pagi seseorang mengirimiku pesan singkat bernada ancaman. Bukan kali ini saja aku mendapat pesan singkat seperti itu, bahkan aku sudah menerima pesan seperti itu dari seminggu yang lalu. Lama kelamaan aku sedikit takut dan resah dengan ancaman-ancama itu. Bahkan beberapa hari yang lalu satu pesan mengatakan bahwa akan mencelakai Hyosung jika aku mengadu pada Kyuhyun. Selama satu minggu itu juga aku tak mengataakan ini pada Kyu.

Kalian tahukan rencana Appa Cho? Orang yang mengirimiku pesan singkat itu memaksaku untuk merelakan Kyu mendua dan pergi dari hidup Kyuhyun. Syarat pertama terlewati karena memang aku sudah bersedia untuk diduakan oleh Kyuhyun. Sedangkan syarat kedua, aku tak akan pernah bisa melakukannya karena memang aku tak bisa jauh dari dia. Dia bagaikan nafas yang kuhela setiap saat, tanpa dia hidupku tak akan berlangsung.

"Mommy, ayo main!" ajak Hyosung yang duduk disebelahku. "Kita main disini saja ne!" kataku sambil mengambil Hyosung ke pangkuanku. "Aniyo, Hyocung ingin main di taman" tolak Hyosung sambil memegang erat tanganku. "Tapi disana sepi sayang" bujukku, aku tak ingin Hyosung keluar dari rumah sampai pesan singkat initak mengusikku lagi. "Hyocung nggak peduli. Hyo cuma pengen main cama Mommy" kata Hyosung sedikit berteriak. "Arra, kita pergi ke taman. Tapi hanya sampai jam makan siang" kataku mutlak. "Baiklah Mommy" katanya sambil merekahkan senyum polosnya.

Setelah berganti pakaian aku dan Hyosung pun berjalan menuju ke taman di dekat rumah kami. Taman yang biasanya ramai dengan suara anak-anak itupun terlihat sedikit sepi karena banyak dari anak-anak itu sedang bersekolah.

"Kajja Mommy kita main ayunan" ajak Hyosung yang menunjuk kearah ayunan. "Kajja!"

**Yesung** **POV END**

.

**Kyuhyun POV**

'Datanglah ke rumah nanti malam jam 7. Appa mohon Kyu, datanglah!' begitulah isi email yang baru saja aku terima dari Appa. Apa lagi yang akan terjadi? Apa mereka tak puas membuat aku dan Yesung Hyung menderita?. Ingin sekali aku memohon pada Appa dan Umma agar membatalkan semua rencana ini, tak apa jika aku tak tertulis di keluarga Cho. Toh, aku masih punya Yesung Hyung dan Hyosung yang membuat hidupku lengkap.

'Mollayo, aku tak janji akan datang' balasku yang balik mengirimi appa dengan email-ku. Aku memang malas untuk pergi ke rumah asalku, dan yang membuatku malas kesana adalah atmosfer rumah yang penuh dengan tekanan.

Hah, daripada memikirkan permintaan Appa lebih baik aku memikirkan dokumen yang membuat kepala ku pusing. Sejenak kupandangi foto keluarga kecilku yang berada di meja kerjaku. Terlihat aku yang sedang menggendong Hyosung yang mengembangkan senyumannya, sedangkan Yesung Hyung mencium pipiku dari samping. Betapa romantis keluarga ku sebelum permintaan Appa yang membuat Yesung Hyung sedih.

'Maafkan aku Hyung'

**Kyuhyun POV END**

**Yesung POV**

"Hyosung ini es..." perkataan terhenti ketika tak melihat Hyosung di ayunan. 'Aish... betapa bodohnya kau Yesung! Kenapa kau bisa meninggalkan Hysoung di taman yang sesepi ini hanya untuk membelikannya es krim? Kenapa tak kau ajak saja Hyosung?' makian itu terlintas di pikiranku ketika aku menduga Hyosung di culik. Akupun tak sadar menjatuhkan es krim yang telah kubeli untukku dan Hyosung, dan yang terpenting sekarang adalah Hyosung.

Akupun berlari sesuai keinginan kaki ku, otakku pun sudah tak bisa berpikir jernih. "Hyosung..." teriakku yang berharap Hyosung mendengar dan mendatangiku, namun hasilnya nihil. Semua sudut taman pun sudah ku lalui namun Hyosung tetap saja tak ada. Bagaimana ini apa Hyosung di culik? Tapi siapa yang menculiknya? Aku mohon kembalikan Hyosung tuhan. Air mata pun mulai menetes di pipiku.

"Hyosung" teriakku yang semakin lemah. Akupun duduk di salah satu bangku sambil mencoba mencari ponselku. Yang kuinginkan sekarang hanya menelpon Kyuhyun, aku sudah siap dengan semua omelannya. Tanganku yang gemetar ini pun mulai memencet nomor Kyuhyun.

"Mommy" teriak seorang bocah yang berada di dalam gendongan seorang namja. Hyosung, ya itu Hyosung ku. Segera ku masukkan lagi ponselku kedalam saku ku dan mulai berjalan mendekati namja yang menggendong Hyosung. "Mommy hiks..." isakan Hyosung pun terdengar oleh telingaku, apa yang telah dilakukan namja ini sampai membuat Hyosung menangis?

"Bisakah kau berikan aegyaku?" tanyaku pada namja yang sedari tadi menggendong Hyosung.

"Ah ne" katanya sambil menurunkan Hyosung dari gendongannya. Dengan segera Hyosung pun menerjang tubuhku yang sudah menunduk untuk meraih tubuhnya.

"Hiks..hiks.." isakan Hyosungpun mulai terdengar kembali.

"Ssstt... uljjima chagy. Mommy ada disini" kataku sambil menepuk pelan punggungnya.

"Apa yang kau lakukan pada aegyaku?" tanyaku pada namja yang sedari tadi melihat ke arahku dan Hyosung.

"Ani, aku tak melakukan apa-apa. Aku hanya menolong anak ini mencari orang tuanya. Aku tadi menemukannya di trotoar dan ingin menyebrang jalan. Karena aku khawatir akhirnya akupun membawanya ke taman ini" jelas namja di depanku ini

"Mianhe telah menuduhmu yang tidak-tidak" kataku yang merasa bersalah dengan prasangka buruk ku padanya.

"Gwenchana. Ah kenalkan Tan Hangeng imnida" katanya sambil menundukku badannya.

"Ah Cho Yesung imnida dan anakku Cho Hyosung" kataku sambil memberi tahukan namaku

.

.

Skip Time

"Hyosung, sini Mommy gosok punggungmu" kataku sambil mendudukkan tubuh Hyosung di pangkuanku yang sedang berada di bath up lalu menggosoknya pelan. Ya, aku sekarang sedang memandikan Hyosung. Niatanku yang semula hanya memandikan kini berubah menjadi mandi bersama. Hyosung memintaku untuk mandi bersamanya karena ia sedikit takut setelah kejadian dia tersesat tadi.

Iapun bermain dengan air sembari aku menggosok perlahan tubuhnya. "Mommy, Hyocung lindu cama teman-teman di panti" kata Hyosung sambil memainkan bebek mainannya. "Bagaimana kalau kita berkunjung setelah Daddy menyelesaikan proyeknya?" tanyaku sambil tersenyum kecil. "Ceongmal?" tanyanya sambil menghadap ke arahku. Akupun menganggukkan kepalaku sebagai jawaban dari pertanyaan Hyosung. "Gomawo Mommy, Hyocung cayang Mommy" katanya lalu memelukku.

Cklek...

"Kyu/Daddy" kataku dan Hyosung bersamaan ketika melihat sosok Kyuhyun yang tiba-tiba menyembulkan kepalanya di kamar mandi. "Wae?" tanyanya sambil berjalan ke bath up. "Kami kaget Kyu, kau tiba-tiba datang" kataku sambil membilas (?) tubuh Hyosung dengan air bersih. "Siapa suruh kalian mandi tanpa mengunci pintu utama. Untung saja yang masuk itu aku, bagaimana kalau orang laian yang akan mencelakakan kalian? Apa kalian bisa melawan jika terjadi seperti itu?" tanyanya bertubi-tubi yang membuatku dan Hyosung tertawa. "Daddy, kacca kita mandi belcama!" ajak Hyocung. "Sepertinya tak buruk" katanya sambil melucuti pakaiannya.

Kami bertiga pun akhirnya mandi bersama.

.

"Hyung apa aku harus pergi ke rumah Appa?" tanya Kyuhyun sambil mengancingkan kemejanya setelah acara mandi bersama. "Memang ada apa di rumah Appa?" tanyaku yang sudah berpakaian lengkap. "Mollayo Hyung, aku hanya disuruh kesana" jawab Kyuhyun seadanya. "Pergilah Kyu, mungkin Appa ada perlu denganmu!" kataku. "Tapi aku tak ingin pergi Hyung, aku lebih ingin bermain dengan Hyosung" jawabnya dengan nada manjanya. "Pergilah Kyu, setelah pulang dari rumah Appa kau masih bisa bermain dengan Hyosung" jawabku.

"Bagaimana kalau aku mengajak kau dan Hyosung kesana? Sekalian aku akan mengenalkan Hyosung kepada Umma" usulnya yang membuatku melotokan mataku. "Tak usah Kyu, aku tak ingin Hyosung melihat Halmoeni nya menolak keberadaannya" jawabku dengan nada sedih. "Hyung, maafkan aku" jangan meminta maaf Kyu, semua ini bukan murni kesalahanmu. "Aku mohon Hyung, aku janji kali ini umma pasti tak akan bersikap kasar pada Hyosung" janjinya. "Baiklah Kyu, aku dan Hyosung akan ikut" jawab ku pasrah. Setelah mendengar jawabanku, Kyuhyun pun segera berlari menuju ke kamar Hyosung. Dan aku yakin pasti ia menyuruh Hyosung berganti pakaian yang akan digunakan untuk pergi ke rumahnya.

**Yesung POV END**

**Author POV**

Setelah bersiap-siap, Kyuhyun, Yesung dan Hyosung pun akhirnya pergi ke rumah orang tua Kyuhyun. Di hati Kyuhyun berkecamuk berbagai dugaan kenapa ia harus pulang ke rumahnya. Sedangkan Yesung sedari tadi mempersiapkan dirinya dengan semua makian orang tua Kyuhyun padanya. Ia berjanji tak akan menangis dengan semua makian yang dilontarkan padanya. Hyosung yang sedari tersenyum karena ia akan bertemu halmoeni dan haraboji nya.

"Mommy, halmeoni dan halaboji itu sepelti apa?" celetuk Hyosung yang berada di jok belakang mobil Kyuhyun. Sedangkan Yesung yang ditanyai hanya bingung harus menjawab apa. Ia ingin mengatakan bahwa sang mertua sangat baik hati, namun kenyataannya tak seperti itu.

"Hyosung liat sendiri saja ne! Daddy ingin Hyosung menilai sendiri" jawab Kyuhyun ketika merasa sang 'istri' tak dapat menjawab pertanyaan sang aegya. "eumb, allaseo" jawab Hyosung polos. Tangan Kyuhyun yang semula berada di setir sekarang telah berpindah menggenggam tangan Yesung yang sedari mengeluarkan keringat dingin. "Gwenchana chagy, semua pasti baik-baik saja" kata Kyuhyun yang terus menenangkan Yesung.

15 menit berlalu, akhirnya mereka pun tiba di rumah megah keluarga Cho. Kyuhyun segera membukakan pintu Yesung dan membiarkan sang 'istri' keluar. Lalu iapun membukakan pintu mobil untuk Hyosung, Kyuhyun lalu membantu Hyosung keluar dari mobilnya. Namun dahi Kyuhyun maupun Yesung berkerut bingung ketika melihat sebuah mobil terparkir indah di dekat mobilnya. "Setahuku Appa tak membeli mobil baru" kata Kyuhyun. "Mungkin saja ada kolega Appa yang datang" jawab Yesung yang merasakan sesuatu di hatinya.

"Kajja Daddy kita masuk, Hyocung cudah tak cabal beltemu Halmoeni" kata Hyosung yang membuyarkan lamunan Yesung maupun Kyuhyun. "Ah, baiklah!" kata Kyuhyun lalu melangkahkan kakinya masuk kedalam rumahnya. Yesungpun hanya mengekor di belakang sang suami.

Cklek

"Umma, Appa kami datang!" teriak Kyuhyun ketika msuk ke rumahnya. "Kyu" jawab Nyonya Cho yang baru saja datang dari dalam rumah. Tatapan hangat ketika melihat sang anak pun luntur ketika melihat Yesung. "Apa yang kau lakukan di rumahku? Aku tak sudi melihatmu disini" bentak Nyonya Cho yang membuat Yesung harus menutup kedua telinga Hyosung, "Umma.." teriak Kyuhyun.

"Kyu, kau sudah datang" kata sang Appa. "Kau mengajak namja dan aegyamu? Pas sekali" kata Mr. Cho dengan senyum yang sulit di artikan. "Maksud Appa?" tanya Kyuhyun tak mengerti. "aiyo, kajja kita makan bersama, di ruang makan juga ada teman Appa" kata Mr. Cho lalu berlalu ke ruang makan. Lalu Nyonya Cho pun mengikuti sang suami. "Kyu, aku takut" kata Yesung sambil mengeratkan gendongan Hyosung. "Tak apa Hyung, kita hadapi bersama" kata Kyuhyun. Mereka pun mulai melangkahkan kaki mereka menuju ke meja makan.

Di meja makan terlihat sepasang suami istri seumuran dengan Umma dan appa Kyuhyun dan seorang yeojya cantik berwajah oriental yang sedang tersenyum ke arah Kyuhyun. "Annyeong" sapa Kyuhyun dan Yesung. "Kalian duduklah, mari kita makan bersama" kata Nyonya Cho yang bersikap sedikit baik terhadap Yesung. Mereka pun menurut dengan perkataan Nyonya Cho. Makan malam di rumah Kyuhyun pun berlangsung dengan hangat meskipun Mr dan Nyonya Cho tak menganggap keberadaan Yesung .

.

.

"Kenalkan Tuan Song, ini Cho Kyuhyun anakku yang telah kuceritakan padamu. Dan ini _namja_-nya pilihannya" jelas Tuan Cho saat mereka berkumpul di ruang tengah setelah makan malam.

"_Mommy, _apa dia _halmeoni _Hyocung" tanya Hyosung menyela perkataan Mr. Cho.

"Apa kau tak mengajari _aegya_mu dengan sopan santun?" tanya Nyonya Cho dengan nada sinis.

"_Mianhe umma" _jawab Yesung.

"Sebenarnya ada apa ini?" tanya Kyuhyun yang bingung dengan kedatangan Mr. Song dan keluarganya.

"Kyu kenalkan ini Tuan dan Nyonya Song, dan anaknya Song Qian" kata Nyonya Cho.

"Cho Kyuhyun _imnida,_ ini Cho Yesung _namja_ku dan Cho Hyosung _Aegya _kamu_"_ kata Kyuhyun sambil memperkenalkan Yesung dan Hyosung.

"Oh, jadi ini 'istri' _namjanya_" gumam Nyonya Song.

"Perkenalkan dia Song Qian bisa kau panggil dia Victoria. Dia yang akan menjadi istri ke duamu sekaligus istri mu yang sebenarnya" kata Mr. Cho yang membuat Yesung melototkan matanya.

**Author POV END**

**Yesung POV**

"Perkenalkan dia Song Qian bisa kau panggil dia Victoria. Dia yang akan menjadi istri ke duamu sekaligus istri mu yang sebenarnya" kata _Appa_ sambil tersenyum senang.

_DEG_

Jadi _Appa_ serius dengan perkataannya? Dan kenapa _yeojya_ cantikiniyang menjadi istri Kyuhyun. Bagaimanapun Kyuhyun juga seorang lelaki, ia pasti akan senang jika mendapatkan istri seperti ini. Oh Tuhan bisakah aku berbagai Kyuhyun untuk _yejya _ini?

"Aku tak mau _Appa_. Apa yang _Appa_ pikirkan tentang semua ini? _Appa_ hanya menginginkan penerus perusahaan _Appa_ kan? Kalau memang itu yang _Appa_ inginkann, jangan menurunkan perusahaan itu padaku _Appa_. Aku tak keberatan jika perusahaan itu dilimpahkan kepada orang lain, asal aku tetap bersama Yesung Hyung dan Hyosung" kata Kyuhyun dengan tegas. Dadanya pun naik turun setelah mengucapkan semua yang ada di pikirannya selama ini.

"Hilangkan keras kepalamu itu Cho Kyuhyun! Asal kau tahu, bukan itu saja yang _Appa_ permasalahkan. _Appa_ juga ingin kau kembali normal Kyu" kata _Appa_ Cho yang semakin lemah.

Seharusnya kau tahu Kim Yesung, kau hanya menghancurkan hidup seseorang. Kau hanya membuat Kyu dianggap tak normal bahkan oleh kedua orang tuanya. Air mataku pun mulai mengalir hingga terjun mengenai kepala Hyosung yang berada di pangkuanku. Tapi Tuhan aku juga ingin egois kali ini, aku juga mencintai Kyuhyun.

"_Appa _ak..."

"Lakukan saja Kyu!" kataku yang menyela perkataan Kyuhyun.

**Yesung POV END**

**TBC**


	7. Chapter 7

"_Hilangkan keras kepalamu itu Cho Kyuhyun! Asal kau tahu, bukan itu saja yang Appa permasalahkan. Appa juga ingin kau kembali normal Kyu" kata Appa Cho yang semakin lemah._

"_Appa ak..."_

"_Lakukan saja Kyu!" kata Yesung yang menyela_ _perkataan Kyuhyun._

**Title : **Believe

**Genre : **Teen (T)

**Author : **Rinrinclouds

**Cast : **Kyusung, Cho Hyosung (OC), Victoria, and other cast

**Disclaimer : **

**Warning : **cerita pasaran, abal, typos, YAOI, alur nggak tentu+terlalu cepat dan yang penting JANGAN BASH PAIRING-NYA

**Summary : **Karena tak bisa memiliki anak. Akhirnya Yesung pun mengikhlaskan Kyuhyun untuk menikah dengan seorang yeojya yang bisa memberikan keluarga Cho seorang cucu. Bisakah Kyuhyun berlaku adil? Dan bisakah Yesung melihat suaminya dengan sang 'istri kedua'?

**Author POV**

Setelah pertemuan Kyuhyun dengan Victoria beberapa waktu yang lalu, keluarga Kyuhyun dan Victoria selalu berusaha mendekatkan keduanya. Kyuhyun sering menolak semua usul _Umma _nya yang menyuruhnya mendekati Victoria. Sedang Victoria senang karena dapat menjadi istri ke dua Kyuhyun. Ya walaupun menjadi istri kedua Kyuhyun, Victoria yakin ia pasti dapat meluluhkan hati Kyuhyun. Sedangkan Yesung hanya bisa mencoba menguatkan hatinya. Ia sudah siap membagi Kyuhyun dengan Victoria, namun ia juga takut jika sang suami ternyata akan melupakan dirinya dan Hyosung.

_Flashback_

"_Kyunie, Kajja kau jemput Victoria! Umma sudah rindu padanya" kata Nyonya Cho sambil mendorong punggung Kyuhyun ke arah pintu. Ya malam setelah pulang kerja Kyuhyun pergi ke rumah orang tuanya._

"_Umma aku kesini hanya untuk mengambil sepatu Hyosung yang tertinggal disini, bukannya ingin menjemput nenek sihir itu" kata Kyuhyun yang baru saja akan mencari sepatu Hyosun yang tertinggal saat acara makan malam. _

"_Pokoknya Umma ingin kau menjemput Victoria sekarang!" paksa Nyonya Cho. _

"_Hah, baiklah. Dimana rumahnya?" tanya Kyuhyun jengah. Nyonya Cho pun segara memberi tahu alamat rumah Victoria. Dengan malas, Kyuhyun pun segera pergi ke rumah Victoria._

_Setelah memastikan Kyuhyun pergi, Nyonya Cho pun pergi keluar rumah. Dia menuju ke mobilnya lalu mengemudikannya menuju ke sebuah tempat. Ya, dia hanya menjebak Kyuhyun. Dia ingin Kyuhyun pergi bersama Victoria. Meskipun dia tahu jika Kyuhyun pasti akan menolak_

_._

"_Jadi ini rumah nenek sihir itu?" tanya Kyuhyun sambil memandangi sebuah rumah megah. "Hah, tenang Kyuhyun. Jangan membuat rumah orang berantakan karena para setanmu itu keluar" ucap Ktuhyun yang merasa kesal dengan permintaan sang Umma. Kyuhyun pun berjalan menuju ke pintu utama lalu mengetuknya perlahan_

_Tok... Tok... Tok..._

"_Iya sebentar" kata seorang wanita dari dalam rumah. _

_Cklek_

_Pintu besar itupun terbuka menampilkan seorang yeojya yang akan menjadi istrinya kelak. _

"_Kyuhyun Oppa?" tanya sang gadis terkejut ketika melihat Kyuhyun berada di depannya. _

"_Aish... kau lebih tua dari ku Vic, jadi jangan panggil aku Oppa!" kata Kyuhyun dengan nada mengejek. _

"_Jadi kau tahu namaku? Kau juga tahu usia ku?" tanya Victoria yang merasa Kyuhyun mengetahui semua tentang dirinya. _

"_Jangan terlalu percaya diri dulu kau, aku hanya tahu tentang namamu dan usia mu saja. Itupun karena Appa memaksaku mendengarkan perkataannya yang membahas tentangmu" kata Kyuhyun dengan nada mengejek._

"_Ah, tak apa. Jadi apa yang membuatmu kesini?" tanya Victoria sambil tersenyum ke arah Kyuhyun._

"_Aku kesini karena Umma merindukanmu! Jadi ikut aku menemui Umma" kata Kyuhyun cuek._

"_Sebentar Oppa, aku akan mengambil tas ku terlebih dulu" kata Victoria sambil pergi ke dalam rumahnya tanpa menyuruh Kyuhyun masuk._

"_Dasar nenek sihir, tak tahu sopan santun" kata Kyuhyun sambil mendengus kesal. "Hah, kalau begini pasti Yesung Hyung menungguku. Aku rindu kalian di rumah" kata Kyuhyun yang sedang memandangi foto Yesung dan Hyosung yang ada di handphone nya._

"_Kajja oppa! Aku sudah siap" kata Victoria yang sudah mengambil tasnya._

_Mereka pun masuk kedalam mobil Kyuhyun lalu melajukan mobil tersebut ke arah rumah Nyonya cho. "Menurut Oppa kenapa Umma mencariku malam-malam seperti ini?" tanya Victoria ketika di dalam mobil. "Aku tak tahu, dan aku juga tak mau tahu" jawab Kyuhyun acuh. "mungkin Umma ingin mencari teman nenek sihirnya" gumam Kyuhyun yang ternyata di dengar oleh Victoria. "Oppa bicara apa?" tanya Victoria. "Ani, sudah diamlah dan biarkan aku berkonsentrasi!" bentak Kyuhyun yang membuat Victoria terdiam_

_._

_Sedangkan di sebuah rumah, terlihat namja manis dan seorang anak kecil sedang bermain bersama. Namun terlihat jelas sang namja manis itu tak tenang. "Mommy. Daddy kenapa beyum puyang?" tanya sang anak. "Daddy ke rumah haraboeji dulu sayang. Daady mengambil sepatu Hyosung yang tertinggal" kata sang namja manis seraya mengelus sang anak. "Oh begitu ya Mommy" kata sang anak lalu berkutat kembali dengan boneka barbie-nya lagi._

_Drt.. drt..._

_Ponsel sang namja manis pun bergetaar 2 kali, dan itu menandakan ada sebuah pesan masuk. Ia pun segera membuka pesan tersebut._

_**From: umma Cho**_

_**To: Yesung**_

_**Kau jangan menunggu Kyuhyun pulang, dia sedang bersama Victoria sekarang.**_

_DEG_

_Sebuah pesan singkat yang dapat membuat jantung namja manis itu berhenti berdetak. Pesan yang dikirimkan oleh sang mertua itu begitu singkat namun memiliki arti yang dalam._

"_Jadi Kyuhyun sedang bersama Victoria? Hah" namja manis itupun menghela nafasnya pelan. "Wae Mommy?" tanya sang anak. "Gwenchana, sekarang kita tidur saja ne!". Tanpa mendengarkan jawaban sang anak ia pun segera menggendongnya lalu menuju ke kamar._

_._

"_Kenapa sepi sekali?" tanya Kyuhyun yang telah sampai di rumahnya. "Mungkin Umma ada di dalam!" terka Victoria. "Kau tak lihat pagarnya pun di gembok? Aish dasar, jadi Umma hanya ingin mempermainkanku?" Kyuhyun pun mengusap wajahnya kasar. "Lalu kita harus bagaimana Oppa?". "Bagaimana apanya? Kau akan kupulangkan sekarang" Kyuhyun pun menghidupkan kembali mobilnya._

"_Tapi Oppa, sekarang sudah jam 9 malam. Apa 'istri' Oppa tak akan curiga jika Oppa pulang selarut ini?" tanya Victoria dengan senyum tipisnya. "Yesung Hyung tak akan curiga" Kyuhyujnpun tegas menjawab pertanyaan Victoria. "Aku tak yakin, bukankah Oppa jarang pulang telat?" _

_Skak mat_

_Kyuhyun memang jarang sekali pulang telat. Pulang telatpun hanya sekitar 10 menit saja. Sedangkan sekarang? Ia sudah terlambat hampir 2 jam. Dan itu pasti membuat Yesung curiga jika ia pulang sekarang._

"_Lalu aku harus bagaimana?" tanya Kyuhyun sambil menutup wajahnya dengan kedua telapak tangannya._

"_Bagaimana kalau kita berbelanja?" usul Victoria._

"_Kau gila Vic, dalam keadaan seperti ini kau masih memikirkan hal konyol seperti itu" bentak Kyuhyun._

"_Dengarkan aku dulu Oppa, kita memang harus berbelanja sekarang. Dan dengan bebelanja, itu dapat menutupi kedokmu" jawab Victoria santai._

"_Aku tak tahu jalan pikuranmu!"_

"_Beralasan saja, kau pulang telat karena berbelanja untuk keperluan anakmu. Beres bukan!" jawab Victoria,_

'_Benar juga, aku bisa berkata bahwa aku pulang terlambat karena membelikan keperluan Hyosung. Iya benar, dan pasti Yesung Hyung percaya. Ternyata dia pintar juga' batin Kyuhyun sambil melirik Victoria yang beersenandung kecil di sampingnya._

"_Baiklah kita berbelanja sekarang" Kyuhyun pun segera melajukan mobilnya menuju ke sebuah pusat perbelanjaan._

'_Kau terjebak Kyu, bukannya aku ingin membantu mu berbohong pada istrimu. Dan aku tak pernah peduli dengan dia, yang aku mau hanya berdua denganmu saja Kyu' batin Victoria._

_._

_._

"_Aku pulang!" ucap Kyuhyun ketika dia tiba di rumah setelah berbelanja bersama Victoria. "Sepertinya Yesung Hyung dan Hyosung sudah tidur" Kyuhyun pun melangkahkan kakinya ke arah kamarnya yang juga kamar Yesung. Sedikit melonggarkan dasinya dengan tangan kanannya, sedangkan tangan kirinya menenteng sebungkus belanjaan yang berisi baju-baju Hyosung dan sebuah kemeja untuk Yesung._

_Ceklek_

_Pintu eboni itupun terbuka menampakkan gundukan selimut yang tercipta akibat cetakan tubuh Yesung. Setelah menaruh belanjaannya di sofa kamarnya, Kyuhyun melangkah kakinya ke gundukan tersebut. Diusapnya surai rambut Yesung yang menutupi dahi namja manis ini. Sedikit mengecup dahi itu tanpa bermaksud membangunkan sang empu. Namun apa daya, bukankah Yesung sangat peka terhadap ransangan ketika ia tidur?_

_Perlahan mata foxi itupun terbuka. Pemandangan pertama yang dilihat Yesung adalah sang suami yang sedang duduk di sampingnya. "Kenapa bangun baby?" tanya Kyuhyun seraya tersenyum manis ke arahnya. Sedangkan sang namja manis sedang berusaha mengumpulkan nyawanya yang belum penuh. Iapun duduk bersandar di dasboar kasur. "Kenapa tak menungguku? Biasanya kau akan menungguku, apa Hyosung merepotkanmu?" tanya Kyuhyun. _

_Tanpa mendengar jawaban sang istri Kyuhyun segera bangkit menuju ke belanjaannya yang sempat terbengkalai. "Ini penyebab aku pulang terlambat, aku membeli perlengapan Hyosung terlebih dalu" kata Kyuhyun lalu membawa bungkusan itu ke Yesung. _

"_Mengapa harus menunggumu kalau kau sedang bersenang-senang?" tanya Yesung dingin ketika Kyuhyun duduk kembali di sebelahnya. _

"_Mwo? Maksudmu apa?" Kyuhyun terperangah akan pertanyaa Yesung. _

"_Bukankah kau pergi dengan calon istri mu?" tanya Yesung sarkatis. Tak tahukah Kyuhyun jika sang Umma mengirimi pesan kepada Yesung._

"_A-apa yang kau bicaarakan? Aku tak pergi dengan Vic, aku hanya membeli semua ini sendiri" _

"_Jangan berbohong Kyu! Umma mu yang menyuruhku untuk tak menunggumu karena kau sedang pergi dengan Victoria" jelas Yesung yang terlihat sedang menahan tangis. Betapa ia kecewanya dengan Kyuhyun, Kyuhyun berbohong agar ia tak marah padanya. Tapi Kyuhyun sama sekali tak memikirkan keercayaan Yesung yang telah di berikan padanya._

"_Jadi kau sudah tahu? Mianhe" sesal Kyuhyun sambil menundukkan kepalanya._

"_Kenapa kau tak jujur padaku Kyu?"_

"_Karena aku tak mau kau kecewa baby" jawab Kyuhyun. Yesungpun merengkuh tubuh Kyuhyun kedalam pelukannya._

"_Lain kali jangan berbohong Kyu, aku istri mu dan kau bisa membagi bebanmu padaku. Aku akan sangat kecewa jika kau tak menganggapku sebagai pasanganmu Kyu" kata Yesung sambil menitihkan air matanya._

_Kyuhyun pun menenggelamkan kepala Yesung ke dada bidangnya, "Aku berjanji akan selalu terbuka denganmu Hyung. Maafkan aku yang sudah merusak kepercayaanmu" kata Kyuhyun sambil mengecup ubun-ubun Yesung._

_Flashback end_

_._

.

Hari ini, ya hari ini hari yang paling dibenci bagi Yesung. Di hari ke 14 setelah sebelumnya sang suami harus berdekatan dengan Victoria meskipun dengan paksaan, akhirnya kini Kyuhyun harus menikah dengan _yeojya _oriental tersebut. Pernikahan yang dihadiri para pebisnis ini di adakan di geraja yang merupakan saksi Kyuhyun dan Yesung mengucapkan janji suci mereka dulu.

Senja yang kini mulai tenggelam pun menjadi saksi dimana Kyuhyun dan Yesung akan terhalang oleh sang 'istri ke-2' Kyuhyun. Kini Yesung dan Hyosung yang duduk di baris nomor 2. Yesung sama sekali tak menginginkan melihat sang suami harus berdampingan dengan orang lain. Terlebih ini berdampingan dalam satu atap rumah tangga.

"_Mommy, _cebetulnya kita kecini mau ngapain?" tanya Hyosung sambil menarik ujung kemeja Yesung. "Eh, kita lihat saja nanti ne!" kata Yesung sabar. Sebetulnya ia juga tak ingin menghadiri pernikahan ini, namun apa daya Nyonya Cho dan Tuan Cho sangat ingin melihat Yesung sengsara.

Kyuhyun yang memakai jas putih pun berjalan memasuki gereja dengan langkah tegas. Namun siapa yang tahu di dalam hatinya ia merasakan sakit. Ia sakit ketika harus melihat Yesung berada di barisan tamu. Ia mengingkan Yesung-nya berada di sampingnya, mengucapkan janji manis itu untuk kedua kalinya.

Iapun akhirnya berada di depan altar untuk menunggu sang calon istri datang. Ia sempat melihat Yesung dan Hyosung yang memandangnya dengan tatapan yang berbeda. Yesung yang memandangnya dengan tatapan sendu, sedangkan Hyosung menatapnya dengan tatapan seolah bertanya kenapa sang ayah berjalan ke altar?

'_mianhe baby, mianhe aegyaku' _batin Kyuhyun

**Author POV END**

**Yesung POV **

Setelah Kyuhyun berdiri di depan altar, terlihat seorang _yeojya _memakai gaun pernikahan berjalan dengan anggunnya menuju ke arah Kyuhyun. Ia terlihat cantik, bahkan sangat cantik menggunakan gaun panjang itu. Dialah Victoria, dia yang akan menjadi selir Kyuhyun. Wajah nya yang kalem itu serasi dengan wajah Kyuhyun yang tegas nan _stoic_ itu. Apa aku benar-benar bisa menerima Victoria di samping Kyuhyun?

Akhirnya mereka berdua pun berdiri bersama di depan altar di depan pendeta. "_Mommy _kenapa _Daddy _ada dicana belcama _ahcumma _itu?" tanya Hyosung yang membuatku tersadar. Apa yang harus ku katakan? Apa aku harus berbohong?

"Mulai sekarang panggil dia dengan sebutan _Umma_. Karena mulai sekarang dia juga _Umma_ mu Hyosung, jadi kau harus menghormatinya juga _ne!_" jelasku sambil menunjuk Victoria. "Eum baiklah" kata Hyosung lalu menatap ke arah Kyuhyun dan Victoria kembali.

Mereka pun mulai mengucapkan janji suci yang seperti pernah kuucapkan dengan Kyuhyun saat aku menikah. Dengan sekuat tenaga aku menutup telinga dan menahan tangisku yang siap meledak kapan saja. Sesaat tak kudengar apapun karena memang tak kuizin kan sedikit pun suara yang masuk ke dalam telinga ku. Namun sorak sorai tamu undangan menyusup ke alat pendengaranku. Perlahan kubuka matalu untuk melihat apa yang terjadi.

"Kyu.." cicitku pelan saat melihat Kyuhyun mencium singkat bibir Victoria. Apakah ini yang dinamakan rasa kecewa? Rasa yang belum pernah kurasakan sebelumnnya. Para tamu pun beramai-ramai mendatangi mereka untuk mengucapkan selamat. "_Mommy, kacca _kita ke _Daddy!" _ ajak Hyosung, aku pun menggandeng Hyosung untuk menghampiri Kyuhyun. Semakin dekat langkahku menuju ke arah Kyuhyun, degup jantungku semakin membuncah.

Mereka pun kini ada di hadapanku, senyum Kyuhyun yang semula selalu mengembang kini memudar ketika melihat keberadaanku dan Hyosung. "_Chukaeyo _Kyuhyun-_ssi, _Victoria_-ssi" _kataku sambil menjabat tangan keduanya. "_Gomawo _Yesung-_ssi_" jawab Victoria. "_Daddy _cangat tampan, dan _umma _juga cangat cantik" celetuk Hyosung yang membuat Victoria terenyum. "_Umma?" _gumam Kyuhyun. "_Ne, _aku yang mengajarinya" jawabku tanpa menatap wajah Kyuhyun. "Kalau begitu aku pamit dulu, _annyeong" _kataku lalu menggendong Hyosung menjauh dari pasangan itu.

**Yesung POV END**

**.**

**.**

**Author POV **

"Aku pulang!" sapa _namja _evil yang baru saja masuk ke sebuah rumah, di belakang sang _namja_ terlihat _yeojya _berbalut gaun pernikahan. "K-Kyu!" sedangkan sang _namja _manis yang sedang bermain dengan _yeojya _kecil itupun terlihat kaget dengan kedatangan sang _namja _evil dan _yeojya. _"_Daddy" yeojya _kecil yang sedari tadi bermain dengan _namja _manis itupun berlari menuju kearah _namja _evil. "Hay _Chagy, _merindukan _Daddy?"_ kata sang _namja _evil sambil menggendong _yeojya _kecil itu. "_Anni, _Hyocung cudah beltemu _Daddy _tadi cole" kata sang _yeojya _kecil itu polos.

"Kenapa kalian kesini? Bukankah ini malam perama kalian?" tanya sang _namja _manis - Yesung yang tersirat nada sedih di perkataannya.

"Lalu kenapa? Ini rumahku dan aku juga tak merasa sedang melakukan malam pertama" kata sang _namja _evil _–_ Kyuhyun santai.

"Jangan egois Kyu! Victoria juga istrimu sekarang" kata Yesung.

"_Oppa _bolehkah aku mengetahui kamarku?" tanya _yeojya _bergaun itu.

"Kau bisa menempati kamarku dulu Vic, biar aku dengan Hyosung saja" kata Yesung sambil mengambil Hyosung dari dekapan Kyuhyun.

"Dan aku harap kau mau tidur bersama Victoria, Kyu" kata Yesung dengan nada getir. Yesung pun lalu berjalan menjauh dari pasangan KyuToria.

"Haish, sudahlah cepat ke kamarmu" kata Kyuhyun pada Victoria.

"Kau akan tidur bersamaku kan _Oppa?" _

"Ya, dan jangan berpikiran kita akan melakukan malam pertama kita" jawab Kyuhyun dingin lalu meninggalkan Victoria.

"Aku juga istrimu Kyu!" lirih Victoria sambil memandang punggung Kyuhyun yang menjauh menuju ke kamar mereka.

"Dia pasti tidur denganmu Vic, aku juga tak akan mengganggu malam pertamamu" kata Yesung sedih. "_Gomawo oppa"_

.

.

"Selamat pagi _Hyungie_" sapa Kyuhyun ketika melihat Yesung tengah membuat sarapan. "Pagi Kyu! Mana Victoria? " tanya Yesung yang membuat Kyuhyun cemberut. "Kenapa kau malah bertanya tentang nenek sihir itu?" kata Kyuhyun sambil mempoutkan bibirnya, merajuk _eoh?. _"Dia juga bagian dari keluarga kita sekarang Kyu! bagaimana malam pertamamu?" kata Yesung sambil mengelus kepala Kyuhyun yang ada dipundaknya. "Aku tak akan pernah menyentuh dia Hyung, karena hatiku masih ada padamu" Kyuhyun pun meneteskan air matanya. "Kenapa menanggis? Seharusnya aku yang menangis" tanya Yesung lalu berbalik menatap sang suami. "Aku tak tahu Hyung, aku ingin lari dari semua ini. Aku tak berguna untukmu dan Hyosung" jawab Kyuhyun yang semakin menangis, tak peduli jika ia akan di cap cengeng oleh sang 'istri'. "Kau harus percaya padaku kita akan selamanya bersama. Apapun yang terjadi aku akan ada disampingmu" Yesung pun lalu mengecup kening Kyuhyun yang sedikit tinggi untuknya.

"Sekarang bagaimana kalau kau bangunkan Victoria?" usul Yesung yang dibalas dengan tatapan tajam Kyuhyun. "Aku tak sudi membangunkan dia. Aku akan membangunkan Hyosung saja" Kyuhyunpun menghentakkan kakinya menuju ke kamar Hyosung. "Jangan ngambek _nae yeobo" _teriak Yesung agak keras. Yesung pun kembali memasak tanpa ingin sekalipun membangunkan Victoria.

**TBC**

_Mianhe readersdull, mianhe _atas semua salah author ya. tapi chapter ini memang nggak banget, kurang bagus dan apalah itu. Sempet nggak positvie thinking buat nge-post nih chapter karena pasti buat readers kecewa. Rin janji chapter depan Rin lebih feelnya kerasa.

Dan buat yang merasa endingnya gantung, maaf sekali lagi _ne!_ Otak Auhtor benar-benar buntu buat gimana cara author buat endingnya. Oh ya author juga mau pamit, author bakalan agak lama nge-post chapter depan. Itu karena tugas author numpuk, dan tugas author juga berupa ketikan. Jadi mungkin agak lamaT^T. Doakan supaya tugas author cepet selesai dan cepet nge-post chap depan.

Dan buat yang UTS _fighting ne!_ Semoga nilainya bagus dan nggak ada nilai merah di raport

_Kamsahamnida Readersdull :*_


	8. Chapter 8

"_Setelah ini yang harus kau lakukan adalah hamil anak Kyuhyun" kata seorang namja tua pada istri kedua Kyuhyun. "Tapi itu tak mungkin, Kyuhyun bahkan tak pernah menyentuhku selama ini" kata Victoria sambil mengaduk Lemon tea-nya. "Sudahlah, aku akan membuat skenarionya dan kau tinggal menjalankannya saja" kata namja itu lalu menghisap cerutunya. "Terserah sajalah, yang jelas semua ini palsu" ucap Victoria pasrah. "Ketika kau mengandung aegya Kyuhyun, maka semua permianan ini akan dimulai" namja tua itupun tertawa dengan kata-katanya."Tapi aku tak yakin jika anakku nantinya berasal dari sperma Kyuhyun" jawab Victoria datar._

**Title : **Believe

**Genre : **Teen (T)

**Author : **Rinrinclouds

**Cast : **Kyusung, Cho Hyosung (OC), Victoria, and other cast

**Warning : **cerita pasaran, abal, typos, YAOI, alur nggak tentu+terlalu cepat dan yang penting JANGAN BASH PAIRING-NYA

**Summary : **"Aku tak menyangka jika aku hamil"/"Hei jangan bersedih, seharusnya kau senang karena Cho Corporation akan mendapatkan penerusnya. Dan Hyosung juga akan mendapatkan teman bermain haha"/ "Aku malu Hyung, aku malu pada diriku sendiri. Aku mengajakmu menikah karena aku yakin akan membuatmu bahagia, bukan untuk menanggung kesedihan seperti ini"

**Author POV **

Di balik tirai putih sebuah kamar, terlihat cahaya matahari yang saling berlomba masuk ke kamar itu. Satu cahaya mampu membuat seorang _namja _terusik dari tidurnya. "Eungh..." Lenguhnya, iapun akhirnya tak bisa menghindar lagi dari cahaya yang semakin menerpa wajah _stoic-_nya. Sang _namja _pun mulai mengucek matanya dan memaksa mata _obsidian_nya terbuka. Rasa pening dan pegalpun langsung menyergap badan pemuda itu. Saat belum sepenuh jiwanya terkumpul, ia merasakan dingin dari AC menerpa kulitnya. Dengan sedikit menunduk iapun dapat melihat tubuhnya _topless_, dadanya yang bidang itupun terekspos jelas.

Keningnya berkerut ketika melihat sosok _yeojya _ yang ada disampingnya. Bukan subjeknya yang membuat _namja_ itu terkejut, ia terkejut melihat pundak _yeojya _itu yang terekspos jelas seperti dadanya. Tanpa menunggu lama ia pun membangunkan _yeoja itu._

"Vic, bangunlah!" sang namja-pun mulai menggoyangkan badan _yeojya _itu. "Eung... _wae Kyu? _Aku masih mengantuk!" sang _yeojya _pun menutup seluruh badannya dengan selimut tebal. "Aish, ini bukan waktunya untuk bermalas-malasan. Aku hanya ingin meminta penjelasan darimu" perkataan sang _namja _itupun membuat sang _yeojya _membuka selimut dari wajahnya. "Penjelasan apa Kyu?". "Apa yang baru kita lakukan? Maksudku, kenapa aku tak memakai baju?" pertanyaan bodoh itupun meluncur begitu saja dari mulut _namja_ itu. Sang _yeojya _pun bangun sambil menutup bagian dadanya, "Auh... Kau melupakan kegiatan kita semalam Kyu?" ringisnya ketika telah duduk di samping sang _namja_. "Maksudmu?" sang _namja _pun mnegernyitkan keningnya tanda tak mengerti.

"Sepulang dari kantor kau terlihat mabuk, lalu Yesung oppa menyuruhku untuk memapahmu ke kamarku. Setelah sampai dikamar, kau malah menindihku dan kau mengajak bercinta denganku!" jelas sang _yeojya _yang membuat sang namja menggeleng kuat. "Ini mustahil kau... dan aku... ini tak mungkin" kata sang namja dengan tebata-bata. "Kau tak percaya Kyu, ingin kutunjukkan _kissmark _yang ada di dadaku" sang _yeojya _pun akan membuka selimutnya jika tangan sang _namja _tak mencegahnya. "Aku tak ingin sekalipun melihat tubuhmu Vic" _namja _itupun lalu menuruni kasurnya lalu berjalan menuju ke kamar mandi. Sedangkan sang _yeojya _hanya mengendikkan bahu lalu menidurkan tubuhnya lagi.

.

"Pagi Kyunie" sapa Yesung yang sedang menata sarapan untuk keluarga kecilnya. "Pagi Hyungie, mana Hyosung?" tanya Kyuhyun sambil melakan _backhug _pada 'istri' pertamanya. "Hyosung sedang menata rambutnya. Kemarin ia membeli berbagai jepitan rambut denganku, jadi sekarang ia akan memakainya" jelas Yesung. "Kenapa kau tak memakai jepitan juga?" Kyuhyunpun mulai menggoda Yesung dan sekarang terpampanglah warna merah muda dipipi namja manis itu. "Aku namja Kyu" kata Yesung sambil menepuk tangan Kyuhyun yang ada di perutnya. "Tapi Kau manis Hyung, seperti _yeojya"_ perkataan Kyuhyunpun hanya direspon dengan kekehan kecil dari Yesung.

"Hyung, _poppo" _kata Kyuhyun sambil memajukan wajahnya. Yesungpun menengokkan kepalanya kearah kanan lalu mencium pipi Kyuhyun. "_Chagy _maksudku bukan _poppo _itu, tapi _poppo _disini" kata Kyuhyun sambil memonyongkan(?) bibirnya.

_Chu_

Satu kecupan dari Yesung pun mendarat dibibir tebal Kyuhyun. Dengan senang hati pun Kyuhyun menahan tengkuk Yesung. Yesung pun mulai memberontak ketika merasa ini akan berlangsung lama. Namun akhirnya Yesung hanya bisa pasrah sambil memegang bagian baju depan milik Kyuhyun. Lama mereka berciuman akhirnya mereka pun melepaskan tautan bibir mereka secara paksa.

"Ehem" dan suara ini lah yang membuat KyuSung menghentikan aktivitasnya. "Eh, mian Vic" Yesungpun tak enak hati saat Victoria melihat kegiatan paginya dan Kyuhyun. "Tak apa oppa, tak perlu merasa canggung padaku" balas Victoria sambil mengembangkan senyumannya. "Dan itu tak pernah terjadi nona Song" jawab Kyuhyun ketus.

"_Mommy, Daddy, Umma_... Hyocung cantik tidak?" tanya Hyosung yang baru saja datang dari kamarnya. _Yeojya _kecil itu terlihat sangat lucu dengan beberapa jepit rambut di rambut kecoklatannya. Namun yang membuat lucu adalah letak jepitan yang tak beraturan itu.

"Hyosung-ah kau lucu sekali, _kajja Umma _dandani" Victoria pun mengajak Hyosung duduk di kursi makan lalu membenarkan jepit rambut Hyosung. "Kyu, Victoria sangat keibuan _ne_?" kata Yesung yang sedari tadi melihat tingkah laku Victoria kepada sang _aegya. _"Tetap kau ibu yang pantas bagi anak-anak ku" jawab Kyuhyun sambil duduk di kursi makan. "Aku harap juga begitu" jawab Yesung. "Vic, Hyosung _kajja _kita sarapan!" ajak Yesung.

.

.

_Skip time.._

3 minggu setelah kejadian bercinta Kyuhyun dan Victoria, kehidupan rumah tangga mereka tetap saja tak akur. Mereka tetap bersikap dingin satu sama lain. Victoria yang hampir putus asa dengan sikap Kyuhyun pun sekarang hanya bisa pasrah. Sedangkan Kyuhyun malah bersyukur karena Victoria sudah malas mengejarnya.

"Kyu, kudengar Wookie dan Sungmin juga mengadopsi anak seperti kita!" kata Yesung sambil mengelus anak rambut Hyosung yang sedang tertidur di tengah-tengah dirinya dan Kyuhyun. "Benarkah? Mereka mengadopsi _yeojya _atau _namja_?" tanya Kyuhyun yang sedari tadi asik mengelus pinggang Yesung. "_Namja _Kyu, kata mereka supaya bisa menemani Hyosung bermain" jawab Yesung antusias.

"Lengkap sekali rasanya hidupku seandainya nenek sihir itu tidak ada" elusan tangan Yesungpun terhenti ketika mendengar celotehan Kyuhyun. "Sudahlah, jangan dibahas. Kau percaya dengan keajaiban?" tanya Yesung sambil memandang mata tajam Kyuhyun. "Eum... sedikit, apa yang membuatmu percaya dengan keajaiban?" jawab Kyuhyun. "_Molla, _hanya saja aku merasa kehidupan cinta kita banyak dipengaruhi oleh keajaiban".

"Sebuah keajaiban jika kita biasa bersama, keajaiban jika aku bisa menikah denganmu. Sebuah keajaiban jika Hyosung mau kita adopsi" kata Yesung sambil mencium kening Hyosung. "Sebuah keajaiban jika _Appa _dan_ Umma _Cho merestui kita berdua" lanjut Yesung. "Dan keajabian itu pasti akan datang Hyungie". "Sekarang kita tidur _ne!" _ajak Kyuhyun yang ditanggapi dengan anggukan dari Yesung.

_Ketika keajaiban telah berpihak padamu_

_Maka semua yang kau anggap tak mungkin menjadi kenyataan_

_Dan pada saat itulah keajaiban berperan penting padamu_

_Dan jika keajaiban tak memihak kepadamu_

_Kau berhak memaki keajaiban itu_

.

.

"Hoek... hoek... ugh" sore yang indah pun harus rela terusik dengan suara seorang _yeojya _sedang berusaha mengeluarkan semua isi perutnya yang membuatnya mual, namun apa daya yang keluar hanya saliva-nya. "Vic, kau tak apa?" tanya _namja _manis sambil menggendong _yeojya_ kecil yang berpegangan pada lehernya. "_Molla Oppa, _perutku seakan ada yang mengaduknya" _yoejya _yang dipanggil Vic itu. "Sebaiknya kita ke rumah sakit sekarang, terlebih ini juga masih sore. Aku akan mengantarkanmu" tawar _namja _manis atau Yesung. "Apa tak merepotkan?" tanya Victoria lalu menyeka mulutnya. "Tidak, sekarang bergantilah baju aku akan menunggumu di luar" Yesungpun mulai melangkahkan kakinya keluar dari kamar mandi. "Kau memang baik _Oppa_, tak heran Kyu sangat mencintaimu. Tapi kebaikanmu itu tak berlaku padaku dan kebaikanmu itu juga yang membuatmu hancur"

"_Mommy, umma gwenchana?"_ tanya Hyosung. "_Molla chagy, _sepertinya dia sakit!" terlihat perasaan khawatir dengan keadaan Victoria. Terbesit kata hamil ketika mengingat keadaan Victoria tadi, namun Yesung menepis pikiran itu jauh-jauh. 'Tak mungkin Kyuhyun bercinta dengan Victoria' batin Yesung, tapi apa kau lupa bahwa Kyuhyun juga lelaki yang mempunyai nafsu?

.

.

"Aku tak menyangka jika aku hamil" kata Victoria sambil mengusap pelan perutnya yang belum membuncit itu. Yesung hanya diam tanpa berniat membalas perkataan Victoria yang terlalu senang dengan berita kehamilannya. Yesung tak menyangka jika sang suami tega bercinta dengan Victoria. _'Seharusnya bayi itu tidak ada, seharusnya bayi itu bukan anak Kyu' _Yesungpun seakan ingin menyangkal keberadaan bayi yang ada di dalam perut Victoria.

"_Mommy, umma _sakit apa?" tanya Hyosung yang duduk diantara Yesung dan Victoria yang berada di belakang taxi. "Sebentar lagi kau akan mendapatkan adik c_hagy!" _mendengar kata adik, mata Hyosungpun berbinar seketika. "Benalkah _umma?" _Victoria menganggukkan kepala sebagai jawaban dari pertanyaan Hyosung

_Flashback On_

"_Chukae Yesung-ssi, istrimu hamil 3 minggu. Meskipun umurnya masih dini tapi kau harus tetap menjaganya" kata uisanim yang mengira Victoria adalah istri Yesung. "Mwoya? Aegya siapa itu?" tanya Yesung yang tak percaya dengan ucapan sang uisanim. "Tentu saja aegya mu Yesung-ssi. Apa kau lupa saat kau membuatnya?" canda sang uisanim yang tak ditanggapi oleh Yesung. "Kalau begitu saya pamit dulu, Kamsahamnida uisanim" pamit Victoria sambil menggandeng tangan Yesung keluar._

"_Vic, kau hamil dengan siapa?" Yesungpun menghempaskan tangan Victoria setelah keluar dari ruangan uisanim. _

"_Tentu saja dengan Kyuhyun, mau dengan siapa lagi? Aku juga istri Kyuhyun, jadi aku juga berhak bercinta dengan Kyuhyun kan? Apa kau tak menyangka jika suamimu yang selama ini membenciku kini menanamkan benihnya di rahimku?" jawab Victoria dengan nada sinis. _

"_Cukup, aku tak percaya jika anak yang kau kandung adalah anak Kyuhyun" Yesungpun sedikit berteriak di depan muka Victoria. _

"_Apa kau tak takut Jika Hyosung membencimu karena membentakku dihadapannya?" Victoria pun berlalu, sedangkan Yesung menatap Hyosung yang sedang meringkuk dalam gendonganya. _

"_Mianhe nae aegya, maafkan Mommy. Kau tak perlu takut" Hyosungpun mendongakkan kepalanya menatap mata sang Mommy. "Mommy jangan malah lagi ne? Hyo takut Mom" Hyosungpun tersenyum kearah Yesung meski ada perasaan takut yang tersirat._

'_Apa kau bosan denganku Kyu?'_

_Flashback off_

Sesampainya di rumah, Yesung hanya diam melihat mobil Kyuhyun terpakir di halaman rumah mereka. Sedangkan Victoria sedikit berlari masuk ke dalam rumah karena melihat mobil Kyuhyun. Yesung merasa dilema ketika akan melangkah masuk kedalam rumahnya. Ia tak tahu harus berbuat apa kepada Kyuhyun, ingin ia memukul Kyuhyun tapi ia tak tega. "_Kajja _macuk _Mommy!" _Hyosungpun lalu menggandeng tangan Yesung lalu mengajaknya masuk ke dalam rumah.

Terlihat Victoria kini memeluk Kyuhyun dengan senangnya, namun Kyuhyun terlihat memberontak dari pelukan Victoria. Yesungpun hanya melihat ke arah Kyuhyun sebentar lalu melangkahkan kakinya menuju ke kamarnya dan Hyosung.

**Author POV END**

**Yesung POV**

Cobaan apalagi ini Tuhan, kenapa Kyuhyun tega berbuat itu padaku? Apa aku sudah menarik lagi bagi-nya? "_Mommy_, Hyo pengen beltemu _Daddy_" pinta Hyosung sambil menarik-narik ujung kemejaku. "Bagaimana kalau Hyo ke _Daddy _sendiri? _Mommy _sedang tak enak badan _chagy" _tanpa menjawab perkataanku, Hyosung berlari keluar kamar. Sedangkan aku sedang menidurkan tubuhku yang lelah, meskipun sebenarnya bukan tubuhku saja yang lelah tapi juga batinku.

Baru saja aku mencoba mentup mataku, aku sudah mendengar derap kaki menuju ke arahku. Siapa lagi ini? Apa ini Kyuhyun? Jujur aku belum siap jika harus bertemu dia sekarang. Atau mungkin itu Victoria? Mau apa lagi dia? Pasti dia ingin memamerkan kehamilannya saat ini. Aku juga ingin hamil jika Tuhan mengijinkan, sayangnya Tuhan sudah membuat rencana yang lebih baik dari ini.

_CKLEK_

"_Hyung, gwenchana?" _Kenapa harus suara ini yang terdengar, apa yang harus kulakukan? Apa aku harus menangis? Tau malah menampar dan memaki suamiku sendiri? _Ah, ani _yang terakhir terlalu kejam untuknya.

"Aku dengar dari Hyosung kalau kau sedang sakit? _Kajja _kita ke dokter!" Kyuhyun pun duduk di pinggiran kasurku, akupun duduk sambil memandang wajahnya. "_Gwenchana. _Aku hanya butuh istirahat. Dan Selamat atas kehamilan Victoria. Kau tau, tadi Dokter Lee menganggap bahwa Victoria itu istriku. Bahkan itu terasa konyol bukan? Hahaha" tawaku hambar tak terasa lelehan air mata yang sedariku tahan pun akhirnya menuruni kedua pipi chuby ku.

"Hyung..." Kyuhyun hanya bisa berkata lirih sambil menundukkan kepalanya.

"Hei jangan bersedih, seharusnya kau senang karena Cho Corporation akan mendapatkan penerusnya. Dan Hyosung juga akan mendapatkan teman bermain haha" akupun menunduk ketika melihat kilatan kemarahan Kyuhyun dari matanya. Maafkan aku Kyu, aku juga tak tahu kenapa aku bisa mengatakan semua ini.

Lama kami diam akhirnya diapun membuka mulutnya. "Maafkan aku Hyung, aku tak menyangka jika ini semua akan terjadi" diapun mendongakkan kepalanya sambil menatapku dengan tatapan meminta maaf. "_Gwenchana, _bukankah aku yang memintamu menikahi Victoria? Jadi kau tak usah merasa bersalah padaku" hiburku yang sejujurnya malah membuatku merasa sakit di bagian kanan dadaku.

Dengan tiba-tiba iapun mencium bibirku, yang kurasakan sekarang adalah perasaan nyaman tanpa ada nafsu sama sekali. Ia terus melumat bibir atas dan bawahku secara bergantian, sedangkan aku mengalungkan tanganku ke lehernya. Ciuman Kyuhyun kali ini terasa sangat menyakitkan bagiku dan aku tak tahu kenapa itu bisa terjadi?

**Yesung POV END**

**Author POV END**

Ciuman Kyuhyun dan Yesung pun terhenti ketika rasa asin mendominasi mulut mereka. "Cukup Kyu, jangan menangis lagi! Aku akan selalu bersamamu kecuali kau yang menginginkanku pergi dari hidupmu. Percayalah" Yesungpun memeluk Kyuhyun dengan penuh kehangatan. "Aku malu Hyung, aku malu pada diriku sendiri. Aku mengajakmu menikah karena aku yakin akan membuatmu bahagia, bukan untuk menanggung kesedihan seperti ini" jelas Kyuhyun. "Dan aku merasa tak melkaukannya dengan Victoria"

.

.

_Skip Time_

"Benarkah kau hamil _Chagy_?" tanya _Umma _Cho pada Victoria, sedangkan Victoria hanya mengangguk sebagai jawabnnya. Ya, Kyuhyun, Yesung, Hyosung, dan Victoria sedang mengunjungi kediaman Cho untuk sekedar bertamu. Dan bisa dipastikan yang paling senang disini adalah Victoria, ya kalian tahulah bagaimana hubungan keluarga Cho dengan Yesung?

"Aku senang akhirnya Vic hamil dan yang lebih menyenangkan lagi Kyuhyun-ku sudah kembali menyukai _yeojya _lagi" Mrs. Cho terus berceloteh tentang kehamilan Victoria yang membuatnya senang. "Persetan dengan semua ini" jawab Kyuhyun lirih namun menusuk.

"Sepertinya Kyuhyun sudah tak menyukai mu lagi? Apa kau tak memilih untuk menyerah?" tanya Mr. Cho yang memandangi Yesung dengan tatapan mengintimidasi. "Tak akan pernah _Appa!_" tegas Yesung yang membuat Mr. Cho memamerkan senyum remehnya. "Yakin sekali kau? Bagaimana jika itu terjadi?". "Dan itu tak akan mungkin terjadi padaku _Appa_. Lebih baik kita pulang Hyung, aku tak ingin mereka menyakitimu lebih jauh lagi" Kyuhyun pun menggendong Hyosung yang sedari tadi bermain dengan bonekanya, lalu tangan kanannya menggenggam tangan kiri Yesung lalu mengajaknya keluar dari rumahnya.

"Kau pulanglah sendiri Vic, bukankah masih ingin disini?" kata Kyuhyun sebelum benar-benar meninggalkan kediamannya.

"Tenanglah Vic, kita akan membuat Kyuhyun beralih padamu dengan bayi kalian" kata Mrs. Cho. _'bayi kalian? Percaya diri sekali' _batin Victoria.

.

"Benarkah? Kalau begitu aku akan kesana sekarang. _Annyeong" _Yesungpun mematikan panggilan dari handphone-nya. "_Nugu Hyung?" _tanya Kyuhyun yang fokus menyetir. "Wookie, dia bilang sekarang dia di rumah _umma_. Aku ingin kesana Kyu, bolehkah aku kesana?" tanya Yesung yang baru saja menyerahkan ponselnya ke Hyosung untuk membuat _yeojya _kecil itu berhenti merengek. "_Arraseo, _sudah lama juga aku tak berkunjung kesana. Aku merindukan mertua dari 'istri'ku yang cantik ini" pipi Yesung langsung memerah mendengar jawaban dari Kyuhyun. "_Gomawo _Kyu".

Kyuhyun segera mengwmwudikan mobilnya menuju ke rumah mertuanya. Ia sedikit sungkan jika datang kesana. Alasannya simpel karena ia merasa tak bisa membuat anak sulung dari kelurga Kim tersebut bahagia. Namun apa boleh buat, ia harus kesana demi sang sang 'istri'. Ia tahu bahwa sebenarnya Yesung-nya itu merindukan keluarganya, namun sepertinya 'istri' _namj_a_-_nya itu tak ingin memberitahunya. Kyuhyun-pun siap jika harus dimaki saat itu juga, karena ia memang merasa telah mengecewakan Yesung. Jadi ia juga sudah menerima semua konsekuensi dari perbuatannya itu

Akhirnya mereka tiba di kediaman orang tua Yesung, rumah yang membuat masa kecil Yesung menyenangkan, rumah yang penuh kehangatan hingga Yesung selalu merasakan cinta kasih kedua orang tuanya. Dengan Hyosung yang ada digendongannya Yesungpun turun dan langsung menuju ke dalam rumah, kau melupakan suami mu _eoh?. _Kyuhyun hanya menggelengkan kepalanya melihat tingkah laku sang 'istri'. "Hah, aku dinomor duakan" mencoba mengertilah Cho Kyuhyun bahwa 'istri'mu sangat rindu pada rumahnya.

Kembali ke Yesung, ia segera membuka pintu rumah orang tuanya tanpa mengetuk pintu terlebih dahulu. "_Umma..."_ teriaknya sambil terus melangkahkan kakinya ke dalam rumah sederhana-nya. Seketika ia berhenti ketika melihat keluarganya berkumpul di ruang TV. Segera ia menurunkan Hyosung dari gendongannya lalu menuju ke _Umma_-nya. "Yesung Hyung" lirih Ryeowook dan Sungmin.

"_Umma bogoshipo! _Hiks_... _Sungierindu _umma _dan _appa" _jelas Yesung yang mulai terisak dalam pelukan _umma_-nya."_Nado Yesungie~, _apalagi kau jarang sekali datang kemari. Kau melupakan _umma eoh?"_ pertanyaan sang _umma _membuat Yesung mendongakkan kepalanya lalu menggelengkan kepalanya kuat. _"aniyo umma, _aku sama sekali tidak melupakan _umma_".

"Kalau kau merindukan _Appa, _kenapa kau tak memeluk _Appa?" _sebuah suara yang juga dirindukan Yesungpun terdengar . "_Appa..~" _Yesung pun segera memeluk _Appa-_nya yang sedari tadi tak terlihat. "Aku tak mungkin melupakan _appa, bogoshipo" _kataYesung. "_Nado bogoshipo chagy_. Bagaimana kabarmu?" tanya sang _Appa. _"Aku baik-baik saja _Appa_" jawab Yesung. "Sepertinya wajahmu mengatakan sebaliknya" terka Mr. Kim.

"Sepertinya kita diacuhkan" kata seseorang yang baru saja datang. "_Aigo, _menantuku dan cucuku, kemarilah kalian" ucap Mrs. Kim sambil menepuk pahanya untuk Hyosung. Kyuhyun dan Hyosung pun berjalan ke arah keluarga Kim yang sedang berkumpul. Sedari tadi Hyosung hanya berdiri sambil memandangi _Mommy-_nya yang asyik bercengkrama (?).

"Kau bocah nakal yang selalu membuat anakku menderita, kemarilah!" kata Mr. Kim pada Kyuhyun. Kyuhyun berjalan menuju ke Mr. Kim dengan senyum yang mengembang. "_Bogoshipo_ _Appa_" Kyuhyun memeluk Mr. Kim dengan penuh kasih sayang. "Dan _mianhe Appa_ membuat Yesung Hyung bersedih selama menjadi istriku" lirih Kyuhyun di pelukan Mr. Kim. Dan Mr. Kim pun hanya menepuk pelan punggung sang menantu lalu melepaskan pelukannya.

Sifat Mr. Kim baik bukan berarti ia tak marah dengan keputusan Kyuhyun yang menduakan anaknya dengan seorang _yeojya_. Dia bahkan pernah memukul pipi Kyuhyun karena kesal dengan mendengar berita pernikahan Kyuhyun. Hubungan mereka pun akhirnya renggang, namun dengan sifat telaten Yesung dan Kyuhyun yang tak pernah lelah membujuk hati Mr. Kim untuk memaafkan Kyuhyun akhirnya Appa Yesungpun luluh.

"Jadi ini _aegya_ kalian?" tanya Yesung ketika melihat seorang _namja _kecil yang bermain dengan mobil-mobil di pangkuan Ryeowook. "_Ne Hyung, _kenalkan namamu pada_ ahjussi-_mu _chagy" _pinta Ryeowook pada anaknya. "_Naneun Lee Minwook imnida. Bangapceumnida ahjucci" _jelas sang _namja _kecil itu. "_Aigo_, dia manis sekali wookie" ucap Kyuhyun. "Senangnya jika keluargaku lengkap seperti ini" ucap Mrs. Kim

"Bagaimana kabar istri keduamu Kyu?" tanya ryeowook dengan nada dingin. Sedangkan Sungmin hanya bisa menggenggam tangan sang istri untuk meredam emosi sang istri. "Dia...". "Dia hamil" sela Yesung yang membuat semua orang terdiam.

**TBC**

Hai...hai... ketemu lagi sama Rin. Ada yang kangen sama Rin? (Readers: nggak -_-|Rin: *pundung) hah baiklah kalau nggak ada yang kangen. Tapi masih ada kan yang nunggu FF ini? Kalau masih nunggu ini udah Rin update. Rin hiatus nggak lama kan? Hahaha :D. Dan Rin update chap ini juga mau ngucapin _saenggil chukae hamnida Siwon oppa_. Semoga makin sayang sama ELF+siwonest. Yah meskipun belum masuk tanggalnya sih, tapi gapapa dari pada nggak ngucapain sama sekali *ngeles

Akhirnya tugas Rin selesai juga, dan kalian tahu tugas Rin apa? Yaitu buat buku sebanyak 180 hal. Menurut Rin sih gampang, tapi ternyata pas dkerjainnya susah juga. Dan gara-gara itu juga Rin ngaret sampai sekarang, _mianhe ne? _

Dan untuk menebus kesalahan Rin, Rin buat ini chapter hampir mendekati 3k. Ini benar-benar melelahkan, dan untuk mengganti rasa lelah Rin *plak, bisakah _readersdul_ mereview setelah membaca FF ini? Ayolah, Rin nggak minta dibuatin buku sebanyak 180 lembar kok kkk~ :D ._.v

Daripada banyak _speak_, Rin mau bilang _Gomawo _buat yang udah baca+review, _Mianhe_ buat Typo yang ada di FF+keterlambatan Rin+nggak balas review kalian tapi Rin baca semua review kalian kok :D, dan yang terakhir _Pay_-_Pay \('_')/_

_Saranghae Kyusung+Readersdull :* _


	9. Chapter 9

"Hoek...Hoek..." suara itulah yang membuat seorang _namja _terbangun dari tidurnya. Dengan lankah gontai iapun menghampiri istrinya yang berada di kamar mandi. "Kau kenapa?" tanya sang _namja_ sambil menyenderkan tubuhnya di pintu kamar mandi. "perutku mual Kyu, aku pusing. Bisakah kau memapahku kembali ke tempat tidur?" pinta _yeojya _itu yang sekarang lebih pucat dari biasanya. Karena kasihan, sang _namja _pun akhirnya memapah tubuh sang _yeojya _kembali ke kasurnya. Setelah menidurkan sang _yeojya, sang namja _pun ikut berbaring di sebelah kanan sang _yeojya_. "_Jaljayo_ Kyunie"

**Title : **Believe

**Genre : **Teen (T)

**Author : **Rinrinclouds

**Cast : **Kyusung, Cho Hyosung (OC), Victoria, and other cast

**Warning : **cerita pasaran, abal, typos, YAOI, alur nggak tentu+terlalu cepat dan yang penting JANGAN BASH PAIRING-NYA

**Summary : **"Aku tak menyangka jika aku hamil"/"Hei jangan bersedih, seharusnya kau senang karena Cho Corporation akan mendapatkan penerusnya. Dan Hyosung juga akan mendapatkan teman bermain haha"/ "Aku malu Hyung, aku malu pada diriku sendiri. Aku mengajakmu menikah karena aku yakin akan membuatmu bahagia, bukan untuk menanggung kesedihan seperti ini"

**Author POV**

"Kau mau pergi kemana Vic? Bukankah kau harus istirahat?" tanya Yesung saat melihat Victoria dengan memakai pakaian lengkap melewatinya begitu saja. "Bukan urusanmu _oppa"_ katanya sambil tetap berjalan menuju ke pintu. "Tapi kau harus menjaga kehamilanmu, kau tahukan kalau kehamilanmu masih renta" Yesung-pun mulai berdiri dari duduknya. "Hah, memang kau pernah hamil? Kau diam saja _oppa, _aku lebih mengerti darimu" jawab Victoria lalu berjalan ke luar rumah.

_BRAK_

"Terserah kau saja. Hyosung ayo kita ke dokter untuk memeriksakan gigimu sayang" panggil Yesung dengan sedikit berteriak. Tak lama kemudian _yeojya _kecil itu berlari menuju ke arah _Mommy_-nya. "Hyo cudah ciap _Mommy_" meskipun masih kecil, Hyosung memiliki selera yang tinggi dalam berpakaian seperti Yesung. "Kita telfon _Daddy _dulu ne" Hyosung pun mengangguk. Setalah mencari keberadaan kontak Kyuhyun, Yesungpun segera menelpon Kyuhyun.

_Tut... Tut... Tut..._

"_Yeoboseyo chagy" _akhirnya Kyuhyun mengangkat panggilan dari Yesung.

"_Yeoboseyo _Kyu"

"_Wae Hyung? Kenapa kau menelponku?"_ tanya Kyuhyun bertubi-tubi

"Apa salah aku menelpon suamiku huh?" jawab Yesung dengan nada ngambeknya

"_Hahaha, bukan begitu Hyung. Aku hanya khawatir jika kau tiba-tiba menelpon seperti ini"_

"_Gwenchana _Kyu, oh ya hari ini aku akan memeriksakan gigi Hyosung" kata Yesung

"_Begitukah? Apa aku harus pulang ke rumah untuk mengantarkanmu?" _tanya Kyuhyun yang membuat Yesung tersenyum kecil.

"Tak usah, kau harus tetap bekerja Kyu. Aku hanya meminta ijin padamu kok"

"_Oh, baiklah. Tapi kau harus ingat chagy jangan terlalu lelah ne! Setelah mengantarkan Hyo ke dokter, kau dan Hyo harus makan. Jangan sampai kau terserang maag lagi" _pesan dari Kyuhyun itu membuat Yesung tersenyum.

"Baiklah Captain Cho. Oh ya Hyosung ingin bicara padamu" kata Yesung sambil mengarahkan ponselnya ke Hyosung yang sebelumnya sudah di _loud speaker._

"_Annyeong Daddy" _sapa Hyosung dengan ceria.

"_Annyeong Hyo, bagaimana kabarmu sayang?"_

"Hyo baik-baik caja _Daddy. _Hyo cekalang akan ke doktel gigi, tapi Hyo takut _Daddy_" terdengar jelas nada manja dari Hyosung.

"_Hai, kenapa anak Daddy manja seperti ini? Apa Hyo ingin gigi Hyo berlubang karena tak dibersihkan? Apa Hyo juga ingin giginya di huni oleh kuman yang jahat?" _Kyuhyunpun mencoba menakut-nakuti anaknya

"_Aniyo Daddy, _kalau begicu Hyo akan pelgi ke doktel gigi cekalang. _Callangheyo Daddy" _tanpa mendengarkan jawaban dari Kyuhyun, Hyosung-pun segera memberikan ponsel kepada Yesung kembali. Seperti _yeojya _kecil ini takut dengan ucapan sang ayah.

"Kyu, kau tahu Hyo sepertinya takut dengan perkataanmu" kata Yesung

"_Hahaha, dia ternyata penakut sepertimu_" ejek Kyuhyun.

"Kau mengejekku? Awas saja kau. Sudah dulu ya Kyu, sepertinya Hyo sudah menungguku. _Sarrangheyo_ Cho Kyuhyun"

"_Ne Hyung, hati-hati di _ _Nado sarrangheyo Cho Yesung" _

_KLIK_

Setelah mematikan panggilannya, Yesung menghampiri Hyosung yang duduk di sofa sambil memegangi giginya. "Hyo _kajja _kita ke dokter gigi!" ajak Yesung. "_Kajja Mommy, _Hyo takut kalau gigi Hyo belubang" jawaban Hyo pun membuat Yesung tersenyum. _'Dasar evilcho, lihat anakmu menjadi ketakutan karena ucapanmu' _batin Yesung.

.

.

"Permisi, anda mau pesan apa Nyonya?" tanya seorang pelayankepada Victoria. "Aku pesan salad, salmon saus Inggris dan lemon tea saja" jawab Victoria. "Kalau anda membutuhkan yang lain silahkan panggil pelayan kami saja. Kalau begitu pesanan anda akan datang sebentar lagi. Permisi" Victoria hanya mengangguk sebagai jawabannya.

Tiba-tiba ia mengeluarkan sebuah buku dari tasnya. Sebuah buku yang berisikan catatan-catatan tentang kehamilan-nya. "Sudah satu bulan aku mengandungmu _aegya_, meskipun dia tak peduli padamu aku akan tetap menjagamu" kata Victoria lalu mengusap perutnya yang masih rata itu. "Maafkan _umma_ jika harus melibatkanmu dalam semua ini, _Umma_ berjanji akan menyadarkan _Appa_-mu sayang" Victoria tersenyum kecil mengingat ia akan menjadi _umma._

"Silahkan ini pesanan-nya" kata sang pelayan sambil menatakan pesanan Victoria di meja. "_Gomawo" _sang pelayan segera pergi setelah urusannya selesai. "Nah sekarang biarkan Umma memakan semua ini ne? Kau tak inginkan kalau kau kekurangan nutrisi" Victoria berbicara kepada perutnya seolah-olah bayinya dapat merespon perkataannya.

Satu sendok salad-pun dicoba ia masukkan ke mulutnya. Dengan sedikit kunyahan ia pun tersenyum ketika tak merasa mual pada perutnya. "Kau menyukai saladnya? _Umma_ senang jika kau mau menurut seperti ini. _Sarrangheyo aegya" _

.

"Cho Hyosung silahkan!" panggil seorang perawat pada Hyosung. Hyosungpun masuk ke ruang praktek dokter gigi sambil menggandeng tangan mungil sang Mommy. "Selamat siang dokter" sapa Yesung ketika melihat sang dokter yang masih sibuk dengan data-datanya. "Selamat... siang" jawaban sang dokter terputus ketika melihat kearah Yesung. "Kau? Bukankah kau yang menyelamatkan Hyosung ah _ani _mungkin yang tepat adalah mencoba menculik Hyosung?" Yesung mendekat ke arah dokter sambil meneliti wajah sang dokter itu. "Ah, ternyata kau masih mengingatku" jawab dokter itu sambil mencopot kacamatanya.

"Kau dokter? Aku tak menyangka jika orang sepertimu seorang dokter?" tanya Yesung dengan sewotnya. Ia masih berpikir kalau sang dokter pernah mencoba menculik Hyosung.

"Kau masih dendam dengan peristiwa yang dulu? Kan sudah kukatakan kalau aku hanya menemukan anakmu sedang bingung mencarimu, bukan malah aku ingin menculik anakmu" jelas sang dokter.

"Hah, aku tak mengerti ucapanmu" jawab Yesung tak acuh.

"Terserah kau saja, sekarang aku akan memeriksa gigi anakmu" sang dokterpun mulai menggendong Hyosung lalu meletakkan (?) Hyosung di tempat khusus untuk pemeriksaan. "Sekarang buka mulutmu sayang" suruh sang dokter yang di turuti oleh Hyosung

Masih ingatkah kalian saat Hyosung menghilang di taman, bukankah ia ditemukan oleh seorang _namja _bernama Tan Hangeng yang berwajah oriental? Dan ternyata dia adalah seorang dokter gigi di Rumah Sakit Internasional Seoul. Awal bertemu Yesung, Hangeng sempat merasa kesal karena di cap penculik oleh Yesung , namun ketika bertemu Yesung kembali ia merasa gemas dengan tingkah laku Yesung.

"Gigi anakmu baik-baik saja, namun ia tetap harus di biasakan menyikat giginya" Hangeng lalu menyerahkan Hyosung ke Yesung ketika selesai memeriksa gigi _yeojya _kecil itu. "Dan ini ada hadiah untukmu karena telah memeriksakan gigimu" kata Hangeng sambil memberikan 1 paket alat untuk menggosok gigi kepada Hyosung. "_Kamcahamnida uicanim" _jawab Hyosung.

"Dan untuk menebus kesalahanku, bagaimana kalau ku traktir makan di cafe depan rumah sakit? Ya mumpung aku sedang istirahat makan siang" terlihat Yesung memikirkan ajakan Hangeng. "_Mommy, _Hyocung lapal" rengek Hyosung sambil menarik ujung kemeja Hyosung. "_See? _Anakmu saja lapar. _Kajja!_" Hangeng pun melepaskan jas putihnya lalu melangkah keluar ruangannya. "Kau ingin tetap di ruangan kerjaku?" tanya Hangeng ketika menyadari Yesung masih duduk.

"Hah, baiklah" Yesung segera melangkahkan kakinya membuntuti Hangeng. Setelah berpamitan pada assitant-nya ia segera membawa Yesung dan Hyosung ke cafe yang sudah dijanjikannya.

.

Victoria yang sudah menyelesaikan makannya-pun lalu membayar semua makanan yang ia pesan. Ketika ia hendak keluar dari cafe, ia melihat sesosok mirip Yesung berjalan ke arah cafe. Ia juga melihat Hyosung yang di gendong oleh _namja _oriental. Ia pun segera menundukkan kepalanya agar tak dikenali oleh Yesung. Dan benar saja Yesung tak mengenali Victoria dan melewati Victoria begitu saja. "Dengan siapa dia? Hah, kau bodoh Yesung oppa" gumam Victoria.

Victoria lalu mengendap-endap agar bisa melihat Yesung dengan jelas. Dengan tangan cekatannya ia mengeluarkan _smartphone_-nya. Ia pun lalu mengambil photo Yesung yang sedang bercengkrama dengan Hangeng. Senyum sinis pun berkembang di bibir _yeojya_ berambut lurus ini. "Kau akan mendapat musibah _Oppa~"_ Victoria pun mengirim email ke suami-nya untuk menhabarkan apa yang baru ia lihat.

'_Jadi ini sikap 'istri' namja mu yang selalu kau banggakan itu. Datanglah ke cafe *** dan lihat sendiri apa yang dilakukan 'istri' namjamu itu' _begitulah isi email Victoria yang akan dikirimkan ke Kyuhyun, tak lupa ia memasang hasil fotonya itu. Setelah memastikan email-nya terkirim, ia segera pergi dari cafe tersebut.

.

Setelah memesan makanan, Yesung dan Hangeng-pun bercengkrama sambil menanti pesanan mereka datang. Sesekali Hangeng menggoda Hyosung sampai _yeojya_ kecil itu cemberut karena godaannnya. "Jadi sebenarnya umurmu berapa?" tanya Hangeng yang sedari penasaran dengan umur Yesung. "Umurku 27 tahun, umurmu?" tanya Yesung. "Umurku 29 tahun, wajahmu ternyata sangat menipuku. Aku kira umurmu masih 24 tahun" jelas Hangeng. "Hahaha, kau tertipu" tawa Yesung. "Dan untuk seumuranmu, kau sangat tak sopan _ne?_" tanggap Hangeng. "_Mianhe, _aku kira kau seumuran denganku".

"Jadi sekarang kita teman? Kau sudah tak menganggapku sebagai penculik kan?" tanya Hangeng yang ditanggapi anggukan dari Yesung. "_Ne, _sekarang kita teman" ucap Yesung lalu disambut dengan tawa mereka yang membuat Hyosung cukup bingung.

.

"Ck, kenapa nenek sihir itu mengirimiku email segala sih?" kesal Kyuhyun ketika melihat sebuah email masuk dan itu adalah email dari Victoria. Dengan malasnya Kyuhyun membuka pesan dari istri keduanya itu. "Jadi ini sikap 'istri' namja mu yang selalu kau banggakan itu. Datanglah ke cafe *** dan lihat sendiri apa yang dilakukan 'istri' namjamu itu" Kyuhyunpun membuka sebuah foto yang ada di email itu setelah membaca pesan dari Victoria.

Ketika foto itu terbuka, tangan Kyuhyun mengepal kuat. Matanya yang redup pun berkilat marah, tangannya mulai memutih karena lama dikepalkan. "Apa yang kau lakukan dengan _namja_ itu Hyung?" gumam Kyuhyun. Dengan tak sabarannya, Kyuhyunpun meninggalkan tempat kerjanya tanpa berpamitan pada sekretarisnya yang memandang dengan tatapan bingungnya.

"Anda akan kemana tuan Cho, 10 menit lagi anda akan ada rapat dengan para investor" teriak sekretaris Kyuhyun. "Persetan dengan semua itu" kata Kyuhyun yang tetap melangkahkan kakinya menuju mobilnya.

.

"Jadi suami mu _namja?" _tanya Hangeng setelah mendengarkan curhatan Yesung. "_Ne, _dan itu sama sekali tak gampang" kata Yesung yang baru saja meminumkan susu kepada Hyosung. "_Mommy _cucu nya enak" adu Hyosung yang membuat Hangeng tertawa. "Kau ingin tambah?" Hyosung menggelengkan kepalanya ketika mendengar pertanyaan Hangeng. "Lalu apa kau sudah menikah?" Hangeng tersenyum mendengar pertanyaan Yesung. "Lebih tepatnya bertunangan, aku juga sepertimu. Calon istriku juga _namja_, tapi yang membedakan kita adalah kisah cintaku tak setragis kisah cintamu" ucap Hangeng yang membuat Yesung tersenyum miris.

Plok... Plok... Plok... Plok...

"Oh, hebat sekali kau Cho Yesung" ucap seseorang yang diiringi tepuk tangan dari belakang Yesung. "K-Kyu-Kyuhyun" ucap Yesung tergagap. "_Wae? _Kau terkejut?" tanya Kyuhyun yang sudah terbakar api cemburunya. "Apa yang kau lakukan disini sayang? Kau sedang berselingkuh? Jadi ini yang kau sebut ke dokter gigi?" lanjut Kyuhyun. Iapun melirik ke arah Hangeng yang hanya diam, "Jadi sekarang kau lebih suka dengan _namja _ini daripada suami mu?". "_Aniyo _Kyu, aku hanya berteman dengan Hangeng Hyung. Dia yang menyelamatkan Hyosung ketika hilang di taman" jelas Yesung.

"Oh, jadi kau berpikir dia pahlawanmu hah?" marah Kyuhyun sambil memegang lebih tepatnya mencengkram pipi chuby Yesung. "_Mommy hiks.."_ isak Hyosung yang melihat kedua orang tuanya bertengkar. "Hentikan! Kau salah paham jika kau berfikir 'istri' mu selingkuh denganku. Aku memang dok..." perkataan Hangengpun terputus dengan selaan Kyuhyun. "Aku tak peduli siapa kau, tapi jika kau berdekatan lagi dengan istriku. Kupastikan kau akan menyesal!" kata Kyuhyun lalu menggendong Hyosung. "Sekarang kita pulang!" tangan kanan Kyuhyunpun meraih tangan kiri Yesung lalu mengajaknya keluar dari cafe itu.

Setelah kepergian Kyuhyun, Yesung, maupun Hyosung, Hangeng hanya bisa meminta maaf pada pengunjung cafe yang terusik dengan kejadian tadi. Semua menatap Hangeng dengan raut muka kebingungan mereka. Setelah membayar semua makanan yang ia pesan. Ia segera pergi ke rumah sakit tempatnya bekerja.

.

.

_BRAK_

"Eh..." kaget Victoria saat mendengar pintu rumahnya di dobrak. "_Hiks... Mommy _Hyo takut" kata Hyosung yang masih ada digendongan Kyuhyun. "Hyo pergi ke kamarmu sekarang!" perintah Kyuhyun setelah menurunkan Hyosung dari gendongannya. "_Daddy _jahat" maki Hyosung lalu berlari ke kamarnya, Victoria yang melihat itupun segera menyusul Hyosung ke kamarnya. Kyuhyun yang masih memegang tangan Yesungpun lalu menyeret 'istri'nya itu ke dalam kamar mereka berdua.

_BRUK_

Hempasan tubuh Yesung yang terbentur kasur pun menghasilkan dentuman keras. "Hiks... Kyu kau sa hiks.. salah paham hiks... dengan semua ini hiks..." jelas Yesung yang masih tergagap karena sedari tadi di mobil ia hanya bisa menangis. "Salah paham? Aku melihat semuanya dengan kedua mataku, kau masih mengelak?" geram Kyuhyun yang masih berdiri di pinggiran kasur. "Kyu, aku dan Hangeng Hyung hanya teman. Dia mentraktirku untuk menebus kesalahannya itu saja" jelas Yesung sambil memegangi tangan Kyuhyun.

Kyuhyun yang tak menggubris perkataan Yesung lalu mencium kasar bibir 'istri'nya itu. Yesung yang tak kuat menyangga tubuhnya pun akhirnya terjatuh ke kasur dengan posisi Kyuhyun menindih tubuhnya. Ciuman kali ini dirasa Yesung hanya pelampiasan kemarahan Kyuhyun saja. Ia pun hanya bisa pasrah menerima perlakuan Kyuhyun.

Kyuhyun mengakhiri ciumannya itu ketika mendapat dorongan pada dadanya. "Aku kecewa Hyung, dan yang harus kau tahu bahwa Cho Yesung hanya milik Cho Kyuhyun" kata Kyuhyun sambil duduk di pinggiran kasur. "Kau bukanlah Cho Kyuhyun yang ku kenal dulu. Kau berubah" Yesungpun mengusap pelan punggung Kyuhyun. Meskipun Yesung masih takut dengan perlakuan Kyuhyun namun ia tetap ada di samping Kyuhyun.

"Aku tak berubah Hyung, aku hanya takut kehilangan dirimu hiks... aku takut kau pergi meninggalkan hiks... aku tak mau sendirian hiks..." isakan kecil pun mulai terdengar dari mulut Kyuhyun, Yesung segera memeluk suaminya dengan erat. Yesung ingin mengurangi beban suaminya, ia tahu bahwa bukan dirinya saja yang tersiksa tapi Kyuhyun juga.

"Sayang, aku ada disini untukmu. Jangan pernah berpikir bahwa aku akan meninggalkanmu, karena itu mustahil bagiku" ucap Yesung lalu mencium kecil bibir tebal suaminya. Iapun lalu menyeka lelehan air mata yang sempat turun di pipi pucat Kyuhyun.

"Sekarang, minta maaflah pada Hyosung karena kau sudah membuatnya takut" saran Yesung. "Ah, benar. Apa tubuhmu ada yang sakit karena ulahku?" tanya Kyuhyun sambil memegangi tangan Yesung. "_Aniyo, _aku baik-baik saja. _Kajja_ kita ke kamar Hyo!" Yesung terpaksa berbohong meski badannya masih sakit akan cengkraman Kyuhyun. Mereka pun berjalan ke arah kamar Hyosung.

.

"Hyo, sudah _ne. _Jangan menangis lagi" bujuk Victoria yang membelai rambut _yeojya _kecil itu. "Tapi Hyo hiks... benci _Daddy, Daddy _cudah membuat hiks... _Mommy _menangis! Hyo hiks... ndak cuka" kata Hyosung sambil memeluk tubuh Victoria. "Kalau Hyo menangis terus, adik bayi juga pasti bersedih" Victoria lalu mengusap pelan perutnya. "Benalkah?" Victoria hanya mengangguk ketika mendengar pertanyaan Hyosung. "_Mianhe caeng, mianhe _kalena _eonni _buat _caeng _cedih. _Eonni_ janji ndak akan nangi lagi" janji Hyosung pada sang adik yang selalu dianggapnya berkelamin perempuan. "Itu baru anak _Umma dan Appa_" puji Victoria. _"Ani Umma, _Hyo hanya anak _Daddy dan Mommy" _Victoria pun hanya tersenyum miris ketika mendengar jawaban sang anak tirinya.

"Sayang..." ucap Yesung yang baru saja menyembulkan kepalanya di kamar sang anak. "_Mommy... _cini!" ajak Hyosung sambil melambaikan tangannya. Yesungpun segera masuk ke kamar sang anak. "Hyo, ada yang ingin bertemu denganmu sayang" ucap Yesung yang dijawaban dengan tatapan polos dari Hyosung. "Masuklah" dengan segera Kyuhyun pun masuk ke kamar sang anak. "_Mommy _Hyo takut. Hyo takut _Daddy _malah-malah lagi" kata Hyosung sambil memeluk Yesung.

"_Aniya_ sayang, _Daddy _hanya ingin meminta maaf padamu! Dan kau, bisakah kau keluar?" tanya Kyuhyun pada Victoria yang sebelumnya sudah di berikan tatapan tajam oleh Kyuhyun. "Baiklah aku akan keluar" dengan langkah yang sedikit tertatih Victoria pun melangkahkan kakinya keluar dari kamar Hyosung. "_Gomawo_ Vic, telah menjaga anakku" ucap Yesung yang sama sekali tak digubris oleh Victoria.

"_Daddy_ minta maaf _ne_! _Daddy _sama sekali tak bermaksud membentakmu tadi" ucap Kyuhyun yang sedang membelai rambut anaknya. Hyosung hanya diam sambil mencoba menepis tangan Kyuhyun. "Hyo, kau sayang _Daddy _dan _Mommy _kan?" tanya Yesung lembut. "Tentu caja _mommy" _jawab Hyosung antusisas. "Kalau begitu maafkan _Daddy ne! Daddy _melakukan semua itu buat kita. _Daddy _tak ingin kehilangan kita" jelas Yesung.

"_Ne Daddy, _Hyo maafkan tapi _Daddy _juga halus beljanji tidak membentak _Mommy _lagi. Hyo takut" ucap Hyosung dengan nada manja. "_Ne_ sayang" Kyuhyun lalu mengecup pelan kening sang anak lalu diteruskan dengan mengecup pipi milik sang istri.

Namun di balik pintu kamar Hyosung, Victoria tersenyum getir ketika mendengar semua percakapan keluarga kecil itu."Kali ini bersenang-senanglah dulu dengan mereka Kyu. setelah itu aku akan membuatmu melupakan mereka semua. Dan perhatianmu hanya boleh untukku seorang" kata Victoria yang menahan tangisnya. Victoria lalu berjalan menjauh dari kamar Hyosung.

**TBC**

**Hah, akhirnya publish juga. Kali ini Rin publish ff ini dalam rangka merayakan Kyusung Day meskipun udah terlewat banget -_- plus hari ini hari ulang tahun Rin :D seneng banget bisa berbagi kebahagian bareng kalian.**

**Kembali ke ff, apa kalian ngerasa bosan dengan ff ini? Kalo di tanya ff ini sampe chap berapa, Rin pasti jawab nggak tahu karena emang Rin nggak nentuin target ff ini sampe berapa chap. Tapi kalo emang readerdull udah bosan baru deh ff ini Rin stop **

**Udahlah daripada banyak cincong, silahkan di review ff ini. Rin terima semua review kalian kok, maaf kalo nggak bisa jawab review kalian karena ini juga nge-postnya keburu hehehe. Gomawo juga yang udah mau baca, syukur2 kalo juga mau review :D */bow/. Mianhe kalo masih ada typo berserakan ._.v.**

_**PayPay \(._.)/ :***_


	10. kyusung

**Title : **Believe

**Genre : **Teen (T)

**Author : **Rinrinclouds

**Cast : **Kyusung, Cho Hyosung (OC), Victoria, and other cast

**Warning : **cerita pasaran, abal, typos, YAOI, alur di chapter ini bakalan cepet banget kayak kereta api kelas ekonomi ._.

**Summary : **"Karena disini... ada calon penerus Cho"/ "Kenapa kau berubah Kyu?"/ "Apa aku salah mencintai Vic yang merupakan salah satu dari istriku. Lagi pula ia juga sedang mengandung anakku"

**Author POV**

"_Hyung_, bukankah itu _yeojya_ yang dinikahi Kyuhyun?" tanya Ryeowook pada Sungmin yang sedang ada dicafe setelah mengajak Minwook berjalan-jalan. "Eh, benar juga. Apa yang dilakukan disini?" tanya Sungmin yang sedang memangku Minwook. "Aku kesana dulu _Hyung_!" pamit Ryeowook yang segera berjalan ke arah _yeojya_ yang mirip Victoria. Sungmin hanya menggelengkan kepala melihat tingkah istrinya. Namun ia akhirnya mengikuti sang istri namun sebelumnya ia membayar makanan yang telah ia pesan.

"Kau Victoria?" tanya Ryeowook tanpa basa basi. Yeojya berambut panjang itu pun menoleh kebelakang mencari sumber suara. "_Ne_, aku Victoria. _Nuguya_?" tanya _yeojya_ itu yang ternyata memang Victoria. "Kim Ryeowook _imnida_. Aku _namdosaeng_ dari Kim, ah aniya maksudku Cho Yesung istri dari Cho Kyuhyun" jawab Ryeowook dengan nada tegas. "Kau mengenali _Hyung_ ku kan?" lanjut Ryeowook sambil menekan kata Hyung. "Tentu saja, aku sangat kenal. _Namja_ lemah yang rela mengalah demi suami labilnya" jawab Victoria dengan nada mengejeknya.

"Kalau memang Kyuhyun labil, kenapa kau tak meninggalkannya?" tanya Ryeowook yang sedang menahan emosinya agar tak menampar pipi Victoria. Victoria lalu berdiri dari tempat duduknya yang membuat sebagian pengunjung mengarahkan mata mereka padanya. "Karena disini... ada calon penerus Cho" jawab Victoria yang menempelkan tangan Ryeowook ke perutnya. Dengan segera Ryeowook menjauhkan tangannya dari perut Victoria. "Kau memang benalu dalam rumah tangga Yesungie _Hyung_ dengan Kyuhyun" kata Ryeowook sambil menunjukkan jarinya dihadapan wajah Victoria. "Jangan menunjukku dengan tangan kotormu itu Ryeowook-ssi" jawab Victoria sambil menurunkan tangan Ryeowook

Melihat suasana yang semakin panas, Sungmin akhirnya mengajak keluar cafe sambil menggumamkan kata 'maaf' pada para pengunjung. Ia pun mengajak Ryeowook unutk masuk ke mobil mereka. Setelah berada di dalam mobil, Sungmin lalu memberikan Minwook ke pangkuan Ryeowook.

"Tenangkan dirimu sayang! Aku tahu kau emosi, tapi kontrol lah emosimu" ucap Sungmin sambil membelai pipi Ryeowook. "Aku membenci yeojya itu _Hyung_, dia yang membuat _Hyung_-ku menderita, dia yang membuat senyuman _Hyung_-ku hilang, dan juga membuat hiks... rumah tangganya dengan Kyuhyun hiks... rusak" jawab Ryeowook dengan meninggalkan nada sakit di perkataannya.

'_Kau sebagai adiknya saja tak kuat menanggung semua itu, bagaimana dengan Yesung Hyung?_' batin Sungmin yang diiringi dengan senyum mirisnya.

.

.

Skip time...

"Kyu, aku ingin makan ramen di kedai dekat kantormu~" pinta Victoria yang sedang mengapit lengan Kyuhyun. "Aish... pergi saja dengan taxi" usul Kyuhyun sambil mencoba melepaskan apitan Victoria. "_Aniyo_, aku hanya ingin denganmu" rajuk Victoria sambil mendekap tangan Kyuhyun. "Mungkin Vic sedang menyidam?" kata Yesung yang sedang menemani Hyosung bermain dengan boneka-nya. "_Mwo_? Tak mungkin" elak Kyuhyun. "Tapi sayangnya aku memang sedang mengidam Kyunie~".

"Kalau begitu turuti saja apa kemauan Vic. Kasihan aegya kalian, dia kan juga ingin pergi bersama _Appa_ dan _Umma_-nya" kata Yesung yang diiringi dengan senyum miris. "Aish, tapi _Hyung_ aku tak ingin pergi bersama-nya" kata Kyuhyun sambil menunjuk Victoria. "Ugh... dia menendang perutku Kyu~" kata Victoria sambil meringis kesakitan. "Eh, bukankah bayimu masih berumur 3 bulan? dia belum bisa menendang bukan?" tanya Yesung curiga.

"Kau tahu apa _Oppa_?" sindir Victoria pada Yesung. "_Kajja_ Kyu~ aku sudah menginginkan ramen itu!" lanjut Victoria sambil menggandeng Kyuhyun menuju ke pintu utama rumah mereka. "_Daddy_ mau kemana?" tanya Hyosung yang melihat Kyuhyun akan keluar dari rumah. "_Daddy_-mu akan keluar dengan _Umma_. Dan kau tak boleh ikut" larang Victoria yang seakan-akan mengetahui bahwa yeoja kecil itu ingin sekali ikut.

"_Mommy_..." rajuk Hyosung pada Yesung. "Lain kali saja ne! Sekarang kita bermain di kamar saja ya?" ajak Yesung pada Hyosung. "_Hyung_, tidurkan saja Hyosung dulu lalu kembali lah ke kamar untuk tidur! Nanti akan menyusulmu ke kamar setelah mengantarkan dia" titah Kyuhyun yang ditanggapi anggukan dari Yesung. "_Aniyo_, kau akan tidur denganku kali ini" teriak Victoria. "Aku sudah banyak tidur di kamarmu Vic. Dan sekaranglah waktunya aku tidur dengan Yesung _Hyung_!" kata Kyuhyun mutlak. Tanpa berniat mendengar balasan Victoria, Kyuhyun segera menyeret tubuh _yeojya_ itu keluar dari rumahnya.

.

"_Mommy_, Hyo celakang takut cama _Umma_" adu Hyosung yang sekarang sedang berada di tempat tidur bersama Yesung. "Kenapa begitu Hyo?" tanya Yesung penasaran. "Hyo melasa _Umma_ lebih cuka malah-malah cekalang" jawab Hyosung sambil menyisir boneka barbie-nya. "Mungkin saja itu bawaan adik bayi" jelas Yesung. "Hyo ndak tahu, tapi Hyo cemakin takut cama _Umma_" jawab Hyosung tak acuh.

Yesung juga tak ingin ambil pusing dengan masalah ini. Ia pun kembali berkutat dengan mainan Hyosung, ia membantu menghias barbie Hyosung yang tak bisa di bilang sedikit ini.

.

"Kyu, ramennya enak..." gumam Victoria yang di mulutnya penuh dengan ramen. "Makanlah dengan benar!" suruh Kyuhyun yang memandangi ramennya tanpa berselera. "Ugh... Kyu aku rasa _aegya_ kita senang jika _Umma_ dan _Appa_ nya pergi bersama" kata Victoria yang sedang mengelus pelan perutnya yang sudah terlihat tak rata lagi. "Vic, jawab pertanyaanku dengan benar. Apa dia memang _aegya_ ku?" tanya Kyuhyun dengan nada serius.

"Wae? Kau meragukannya? Jelas-jelas kita melakukan hal itu, kau masih ingin menyangkal?" tanya Victoria dengan nada tingginya. "Kecilkan suaramu, aku hanya ingin kau menjawab dengan jujur!" Kyuhyun pun sedikit jengkel dengan nada Victoria yang terlalu keras menurutnya. "Ne ini memang _aegya_ kita. _Aegya_ Kyuhyun dan Victoria" jawab Victoria dengan nada senang. _'Kenapa mood-nya cepat berubah sih?_' batin Kyuhyun_._

"Sepertinya aku sudah kenyang, aku akan kembali ke mobil saja _ne_? Punggungku pegal" ijin Viictoria sambil berjalan menuju ke arah mobil Kyuhyun. "Hah, kenapa bukan Yesung _Hyung_ saja yang hamil?" Kyuhyun lalu membayar ramen yang telah dimakan sang istri. Setelah membayar semuanya, Kyuhyun segera berjalan menuju ke mobilnya.

Cklek

Ia pun masuk ke dalam mobilnya, setelah memasang sabuk pengaman ia segera bersiap mengendarai mobilnya. Namun diliriknya sebelah kanan kursinya, terlihat Victoria yang sedng memejamkan matanya. Terlihat guratan lelah menghiasi wajah_ yeojya_ oriental itu. 'Apa kau lelah dengan rumah tangga ini? Aku harap begitu, karena dengan begitu kau akan mudah meninggalkanku' batin Kyuhyun lalu menjalankan mobilnya menuju ke rumahnya.

.

Setelah menidurkan Hyosung sampai ia harus bernyanyi 5 lagu anak-anak kesukaan _aegya_-nya, akhirnya Hyosungpun tertidur lelap di dalam dekapannya. Dengan sangat hati-hati Yesung menaruh kepala anaknya di bantal yang bergambarkan Cinderella itu. Setelah memastikan Hyosung-nya tetap terlelap, Yesung seger melangkahkan kakinya menuju ke kamarnya.

Namun langkahnya terhenti ketika melihat Kyuhyun sedang menggendong Victoria ala _bridal style_. Sedikit muncul rasa sesak bergemuruh di hatinya, baru kali ini ia melihat suaminya berbaik hati menggendong Victoria seperti itu.

"_Hyung_..." panggil Kyuhyun yang membuat Yesung tersadar dari lamunannya. "_Ne_, apa yang terjadi dengan Victoria?" tanya Yesung yang tersadar dari lamunannya. "Sepertinya dia kelelahan, bukankah orang hamil memang gampang lelah?" tanya Kyuhyun. "Betul juga. Kalau begitu bawalah Vic ke kamar, nanti kutunggu kau di kamar" kata Yesung. "Eumh.. sepertinya aku akan tidur di kamar Vic. Sejak tidur di mobil ia selalu bergumam namaku, aku hanya ingin menjaganya saja".

DEG

'_Kenapa kau seperti ini Kyu? kenapa kau berubah? Apa kau sudah mencintai dia?'_ batin Yesung saat mendengar jawaban Kyuhyun. Ia tak tahu kenapa suaminya sedikit perhatian dengan Victoria. Inilah yang selalu di takutkan Yesung, Kyuhyun-nya memiliki perasaan pada Victoria. Bagaimana pun Kyuhyun adalah _namja_, dan juga bisa saja Kyuhyun kembali menyukai _yeojya_ seperti dulu.

"_Hyung_, kau tak apa?" Yesung tersadar dari lamunannya ketika mendengar pertanyaan dari Kyuhyun. "_Gwenchana,_ kalau begitu tidurlah Kyu. selamat malam" Yesung melangkahkan kakinya menuju ke kamar Hyosung. "Kau ingin tidur dengan Hyo?" tanya Kyuhyun bingung. "_Ani_. Aku hanya memindahkan Hyo ke kamarku, aku... kesepian" jawab Yesung lalu membuka pintu kamar Hyosung. Sedangkan Kyuhyun berjalan menuju ke kamar istri keduanya.

Setelah menggendong Hyosung yang terbangun karena ulahnya, Yesung-pun membawa Hyosung ke kamarnya. Setelah berada di kamar, Yesung segera membaringkan Hyosung di kasurnya. Dan Yesung juga segera mengikuti jejak sang anak.

.

.

"Kau sudah bersiap pergi ke kantor?" tanya Yesung yang menyadari Kyuhyun telah datang ke ruang makan. "Sudah _Hyung_, eumh... bolehkah aku meminta tolong?" tanya Kyuhyun sambil menggaruk tengkuknya yang tak gatal. "Ada apa Kyu?" tanya Yesung yang melihat raut wajahKyuhyun berubah gugup. "Aku ingin minta jatah makanan untuk Victoria!" pinta Kyuhyun. Yesung hanya diam mendengar permintaan dari Kyuhyun, ia sama sekali tak menyangka jika suaminya akan berubah sifat secepat ini.

"Maksudku, aku hanya ingin menyediakan maka..."

"Aku tahu Kyu, tunggulah sebentar aku akan menyiapkannya" kata Yesung yang kembali berkutat dengan masakannya. Tanpa Kyuhyun sadari, Yesung menitikkan air mata nya. Tanpa ada isakan ia seolah menumpahkan kesedihan yang bercampur dengan kekesalannya untuk dirinya sendiri. Ia bahkan sama sekali tak berkonsentrasi untuk menyiapkan makanan untuk Victoria.

"Ini Kyu, apa ada yang kurang?" tanya Yesung yang sudah menyiapkan makanan untuk Victoria. "_Aniya, gomawo Hyung_. Dan sepertinya aku tak bisa sarapan, aku sudah terlambat" kata Kyuhyun lalu berjalan menuju ke arah kamarnya dan Victoria. "_M-mwo_?" Yesung tak berpikir jika Kyuhyun akan menolak sarapannya. Jika Kyuhyun terlambat, ia akan meminta Yesung untuk membawakan bekal untuknya.

"_Mommy_..." panggil Hyosung yang baru saja bangun tidur. _Yeojya_ kecil ini masih memakai piyama bermotif beruang besar yang sedang tersenyum manis. "_Wae Chagy_?" tanya Yesung yang merasakan _mood-_nya sedikit membaik ketika melihat sang anak bergelayut di kakinya. "Hyo ingin jalan-jalan" kata Hyosung yang kini telah berada di gendongan Yesung. "Baiklah, kita akan pergi jalan-jalan setelah _Mommy_ menyelesaikan semua pekerjaan rumah ne?" kata Yesung yang dijawab anggukan imut dari Hyosung.

"Hai Hyo, apa tidurmu nyenyak?" sapa Kyuhyun yan baru saja keluar dari kamar Victoria. "Cangat nyenyak, apalagi tidul baleng _Mommy_" jawab Hyosung senang. "Kau sudah mau berangkat? Apa perlu aku bawakan sarapan untukmu?" tanya Yesung yang disambut senyum kecil Kyuhyun. "Tak usah sayang, aku bisa makan di cafe nanti" jawab Kyuhyun. "Apa Victoria sakit?" tanya Yesung lagi. "Aniyo, dia hanya kelelahan saja. Jangan urusi dia, urusi saja malaikat kita yang satu ini" kata Kyuhyun sambil menoel hidung mancung milik Hyosung.

"Kyu nanti siang aku akan pergi dengan Hyosung" pamit Yesung. "Ne, tapi kau tetap harus ingat waktu" kata Kyuhyun lalu mencium kening Yesung lalu beralih ke kening Hyosung. "Aku berangkat dulu ne! _Annyeong!_" pamit Kyuhyun lalu berjalan menuju ke mobilnya yang terpakir dihalaman rumahnya.

"Sekarang, Hyosung mandi _ne_. _Mommy_ akan membersihkan rumah dulu" kata Yesung. "_Allaseo Mommy_"

"_Mommy_, Hyo ingin main ayunan!" pinta Hyosung sambil menunjuk sebuah ayunan. "Baiklah, _kajja_!" Yesung dan Hyosung pun lalu berjalan ke sebuah ayunan yang ada di taman itu. Yesungpun memangku Hyosung di ayunan tersebut. Yesung mulai menggerakkan ayunannya hingga bergerak ke depan dan belakang. "Apakah Hyo senang jika mendapat adik?" tanya Yesung sembari mengelus rambut Hyosung. "Adik? Hyo menyukai adik, kalena kata umma kita bisa belmain belsama jadi Hyo ndak akan kecepian lagi" jawab Hyosung polos.

"Begitu ya?" gumam Yesung yang menyembunyikan kesedihannya. "Apa Hyo juga mendapat adik dali _Mommy_?" Hyosung pun menengok ke arah Yesung yang ada di belakangnya. "_A-Aniyo_ Hyo. _Mommy _tak akan bisa" Yesung sedikit merasa sedikit getir untuk menjawab pertanyaan Hyosung.

"_Annyeong_" sapa seseorang yang membuat Yesung maupun Hyosung mendongak. "_Ahjucci_..." pekik Hyosung ketika melihat Hangeng berada di depannya. "Hai, kenapa aku selalu bertemu kalian di taman ini?" tanya Hangeng lalu menggendong Hyosung. "Dan kenapa kau selalu berada di taman ini pak Dokter?" tanya Yesung tak mau kalah. "Aku kesini karena akan bertemu dengan tunanganku" jelas Hangeng.

"_Hyung_ maafkan suami ku atas perbuatannya tempo hari. Aku sama sekali tak enak padamu" jelas Yesung sambil menundukkan kepalanya. "_Gwenchana,_ aku tahu kalau suami mu sedang cemburu padaku" kata Hangeng. "Aku tak tahu kenapa ia bisa bertindak seperti itu ketika cemburu. Padahal aku juga pernah merasakan cemburu ketika melihat ia bersama Victoria, tapi aku tetap saja tak bisa berbuat apa-apa" kata Yesung.

"Kau tak bisa berbuat apa-apa karena kau terlalu mencintai suami mu" jawab Hangeng. "Hah _mollaseo_, ehm.. _Hyung_ apa kau kenal dengan dia?" tanya Yesung sambil menunujuk ke arah seorang _namja_ berbadan kecil. Hangeng pun ikut melihat ke arah yang dimaksud Yesung, seyum Hangeng pun berkembang seketika. "Dialah tunanganku" kata Hangeng pada Yesung. Sdangkan Yesung hanya melotot mendengar perkataan Hangeng.

"_Chagy_!" teriak Hangeng sambil melambaikan tangannya pada _namja _langsing itu. _Namja _langsing itupun segera menghampiri Hangeng dengan tergesa. "YA! kenapa mengajakku bertemu di tempat sera..." ucapan sang _namja_ cantik itupun terhenti ketika meliihat keberedaan Hyosung di dekapan Hangeng. "_nuguya_? Apa dia anakmu dari _namja _ini?" tanya _namja_ cantik itu dengan ekspresi sedihnya. "_Mwoya?_" pekik Yesung. "_Aniya_, aku hanya teman Hangeng _Hyung"_ jelas Yesung gelagapan.

"_Ne_ Heechul-ah, dia temanku. Dia Yesung yang pernah kuceritakan" Hangengpun memberi Hyosung ke Yesung kembali. "Jadi suamimu yang menikah lagi hanya gara kau tak memiliki anak?" tanya Heechul yang membuat Yesung semakin menundukkan kepalanya. "Kenapa _namja _manis sepertimu bisa mendapatkan _namja _seperti itu?" tanya Heechul yang geregetan sendiri. "Sepertinya kita harus bicarakan ini sambil makan siang" ajak Hangeng.

.

"Bagaimana kabarmu?" tanya seorang namja pada _yeojya_ di depannya. "Aku dan juga dia baik-baik saja" kata sang _yeojya_ sambil mengelus perutnya. "Sampai kapan kau akan ikut campur urusan bisnis _appamu_? Apa kau tak ingin bersamaku?" tanya _namja_ berkulit putih itu. "Jangan pernah berkata seperti itu. Sedikit lagi ini semua akan selesai lalu kita akan bersama kembali" jawab sang _yeojya_ meyakinkan _namja_ yang sedang berpikiran kalut itu. "Apa kau mencintaiku?" tanya _namja_ itu yang dibalas oleh kecupan sang _yeojya_. "Aku selalu mencintaimu, mencintaimu adalah sebuah kewajiban bagiku"

"Aku harap kau menjagai "dia" dengan baik. Aku ingin "dia" tak menjadi imbas semua sandiwara mu ini" sang _namja_ pun mencium perut buncit sang _yeojya_

.

"Apa makanannya enak nona manis?" tanya Heechul pada Hyosung. "Enak cekali _ahjumma_" jawab Hyosung. "Kan sudah kubilang ujangan memanggilku _ahjumma_" kata Heechul yang lelah sedari tadi dipanggil _ahjumma_ oleh Hyosung. "Itu kalena _Ahjumma_ cantk cepelti _Mommy_" jawab Hyosung lalu menyantap makanannya kembali. "Kau memang cantik Chullie" bisik Hangeng yang membuat pipi Heechul memerah. "Ehem" dehem Yesung lalu mempoutkan bibirnya.

"Jadi, kelanjutan rumah tanggamu dengan Kyuhyun bagaimana?" tanya Hangeng. "_Molla_, aku tetap ingin bersamanya tapi ia sekarang sudah berubah. Ia mulai memanjakan Victoria dan itu menurutku terlalu cepat" jawab Yesung lesu, Hyosung menolehkan kepalanya sebentar ke arah Yesung namun tak lama kemudian ia memakan makanannya kembali.

"Jika kau ingin bercerai, aku punya kenalan pengacara handal" kata Heechul yang dihadiahi death glare Hangkyung dan tatapan kaget dari Yesung. "_Mwo_?" tanya Heechul yang tak mengerti akan tatapan Hangeng dan Yesung. "Jadi Hyung mendoakan aku bercerai? _Andwee_"

"Daripada kau menderita!" jawab Heechul sambil mengeluarkan senyumannya. "Jangan dengarkan tunanganku Yesung, dia hanya bercanda" jelas Hangeng. "Huwaa... kalian tega. Tapi setidaknya aku terhibur" jawab Yesung sambil mengeluarkan senyumannya hinga matanya kini hanya berupa garis.

Skip Time

"Vic bisakah aku titip Hyosung padamu? Hanya 10 menit, aku akan mandi" pinta Yesung pada Victoria yang sedang menonton tv. "Heum..." gumam Victoria yang menyaratkan bahwa ia mau menjaga Hyosung. "_Gomawo_ Vic" Yesungpun lalu berjalan ke arah kamarnya untuk bersiap mandi.

"_Umma_, kajja main cama Hyo!" ajak Hyosung sambil menunjukkan boneka barbie-nya. "_Ani_, _Umma_ sedang malas" jawab singkat Victoria yang membuat Hyosung menciut nyalinya untuk mengajak Victoria bermain. Akhirnya Hyosungpun bermian sendiri di karpet yang ada di bawah Victoria. Victoria sama sekali tak menggubris apa yang Hyosung lakukan.

Karena merasa dingin, akhirnya Hyosung pindah ke sofa yang juga di duduki oleh Victoria. Ia sedikit kesusahan ketika akan naik ke sofa yang terlalu tinggi itu, Victoria hanya melirik sekilas lalu fokus kembali menonton tv. Tiba-tiba saja tangan Hyosung yang membawa boneka itu menyenggol perut Victoria. Tak keras memang, namun dapat membuat Victoria memekik tertahan.

"Auwhh.. apa yang kau lakukan bocah?" tanya Victoria dengan marahnya. "Mi-_mianhe_ _Umma_, Hyo ndak cengaja" jawab Hyosung takut. "Kau ingin membuat bayiku terluka hah?" maki Victoria yang terdengar berlihab bukan?. "Ada apa ini?" tanya Kyuhyun baru saja datang dari kantor. "Dia memukul perutku Kyu" adu Victoria yang sedang menahan tangis palsunya. Victoria lalu berlari ke pelukan Kyuhyun. "_Mwo_? Kenapa kau berbuat seperti itu Cho Hyosung?" tanya Kyuhyun dengan nada tinggi.

"Hyo hiks.. ndak memukul pelut hiks... _Umma_. Hyo Cuma hiks... menyenggol" tangis Hyosungpun akhirnya tumpah juga. "Apa ini yang _Mommy_ ajarkan padamu?" bentak Kyuhyun. "Ada apa ini?"tanya Yesung yang baru saja keluar dari kamar. "_Mommy!_" Hyosung pun berlari menuju ke arah Yesung sambil berlinang air mata. "Dia memukul perut Victoria" jelas Kyuhyun. "Benarkah itu Hyosung?" tanya Yesung sabar.

"_Ani Mommy_, Hyo hanya hiks... menyenggol pelut _Umma_ hiks" jelas Hyosung yang masih sesenggukan. "Lalu kenapa kau menyenggol perut _Umma_?" tanya Yesung lagi, rasa iba pun menyelimuti Yesung melhat keadaan Hyosung sekarang. "Hyo tadi ingin hiks... naik ke cofa hiiks... kalena hyo ndak bica naik hiks.. jadi Hyo belusaha cendili hiks... dan ndak cengaja Hyo menyenggol pelut _Umma_ huwa.." tangis Hyosung pun meledak lagi.

"Ust... sudah Hyo" kata Yesung sambil membelai punggung sang anak.

"Kau dengar sendiri kan penjelasan Hyosung. Hyo hanya tak sengaja menyenggol perutmu" kata Yesung dengan lantangnya.

"Bisa saja dia berbohongkan?" desak Kyuhyun yang membuat Yesung tak percaya.

"Dia masih kecil Kyu, kenapa kau menuduhnya berbohong? Bahkan seumuran Hyo belum mengerti arti bohong" teriak Yesung. "Terserahmu, aku hanya ingin istri dan anakku selamat" kata Kyuhyun lalu membawa Victoria ke kamarnya.

"Sudah _ne_ jangan menagis lagi, sekarang Hyo sama Mommy bermain di kamar saja ne!" ajak Yesung yang dijawab anggukan oleh Hyosung. Betapa sedih hati Yesung melihat keadaan sang buah hati. Ia takut Hyosung akan membenci sosok Kyuhyun setelah ini. "Semua akan baik-baik saja" gumam Yesung sambil membawa Hyosung ke kamarnya.

.

"Kenapa kau berubah Kyu?" tanya Yesung yang bertemu Kyuhyun di dapur saat membuatkan Hyosung susu. "Berubah? Apanya yang berubah dariku?" tanya Kyuhyun dengan nada dingin. "Kau sekarang lebih mencintai Victoria daripada aku" jawab Yesung dengan jujur. "Apa aku salah mencintai Vic yang merupakan salah satu dari istriku. Lagi pula ia juga sedang mengandung anakku" jelas Kyuhyun.

JLEB

"Begitukah?" tanya Yesung tak percaya. "_Ne_, dan bukankah kau juga yang memintaku untuk mencintainya?" tanya Kyuhyun lalu berjalan menjauh dari Yesung. _'Dan yang tak aku tahui sekarang, kenapa kau berubah dingin padaku' _batin Yesung dalam hati.

**TBC**

Jangan timpukan Rin dengan botol aqua soal ceritanya. Mungkin chapter ini Rin bakalan dapet banyak flame karena udah bikin Kyuhyun marahan sama Yesung. Rin juga nyesek nulis chap ini karena jujur Rin udah terlanjur suka sama pairing ini. Jadi sebetulnya rin juga nggak tega buat kayak gini. Tapi untuk ending, Rin janji bakalan bikin happy ending. Dan buat yang nebak bayi Vic itu bukan bayi Kyuhyun, kalian bener banget. Nggak mungkin Rin tega buat Kyuhyun ngehianati Yesung.

Udahan ah ngomongnya. Gomapta buat yang udah baca, Mianhe kalau ada typo atau salah, Review ne kalau udah baca.

Annyeong~


	11. Chapter 10

"_Kenapa kau berubah Kyu?" tanya Yesung yang bertemu Kyuhyun di dapur saat membuatkan Hyosung susu. "Berubah? Apanya yang berubah dariku?" tanya Kyuhyun dengan nada dingin. "Kau sekarang lebih mencintai Victoria daripada aku" jawab Yesung dengan jujur. "Apa aku salah mencintai Vic yang merupakan salah satu dari istriku. Lagi pula ia juga sedang mengandung anakku" jelas Kyuhyun._

_JLEB _

"_Begitukah?" tanya Yesung tak percaya. "Ne, dan bukankah kau juga yang memintaku untuk mencintainya?" tanya Kyuhyun lalu berjalan menjauh dari Yesung. 'Dan yang tak aku tahui sekarang, kenapa kau berubah dingin padaku' batin Yesung dalam hati._

**Title : **Believe

**Genre : **Teen (T)

**Author : **Rinrinclouds

**Cast : **Kyusung, Cho Hyosung (OC), Victoria, Hangeng, Heechul and other cast

**Warning : **cerita pasaran, abal, typos, YAOI, alur di chapter ini bakalan cepet banget kayak kereta api kelas ekonomi ._.

**Summary : **"Sayang sudah berapa bulan kandunganmu?"/"_Ani Mommy_, Hyo takut cama _halmoeni"_/"Kenapa kau begitu romantis jika dalam keadan kita berduaan?"/"Yesungie juga menyayangi _Umma, Appa_ dan Wookie"

**Author POV**

"Maafkan aku _Hyung_, maafkan aku karena telah membuatmu kecewa. Tapi aku melakukan semua ini karena aku berpikir Vic juga perlu kasih sayangku, bagaimana pun ia tetap istriku dan juga anakku sedang tumbuh di rahimnya. Tak mungkin jika aku harus membencinya terus menerus, dan mulai sekarang aku mulai membuka hatiku untuk Vic juga. _Jeongmal Mianhe Hyung_, Hyosung, Daddy sayang kalian" gumam Kyuhyun yang kini sedang mengintip di pintu kamar Yesung.

Ia merasa bersalah karena membuat Yesung maupun Hyosung tersiksa olehnya. Ia bersikap dingin kepada Yesung agar Yesung marah padanya, karena menurut Kyuhyun ia memang pantas untuk mendapatkan kemarahan Yesung. Ia pun kembali ke kamar Victoria daripada ia harus tertangkap basah mengintip di kamar Yesung.

.

Bersamaan dengan sinar matahari yang masuk ke kamar Yesung, sang penghuni kamar ikut membuka matanya. Sedikit menggerakkan badannya agar tak kaku, ia pun lalu berjalan ke luar kamar setelah memastikan sang malaikat sedang tidur nyenyak. Kaki Yesung mengarah ke dapur untuk menyiapkan sarapan. Meskipun ia terluka pada Kyuhyun, namun ia tetap menjalankan tugasnya sebagai istri sekaligus ibu.

Terdengar derap kaki yang semakin mendekat ke arah dapur, Yesung melongokkan kepalanya untuk melihat siapa yang datang. Namun ia kembali ke kegiatan memasaknya setelah yang datang adalah Victoria. "Pagi _Oppa_!" sapa Victoria yang diacuhkan oleh Yesung. "Kenapa tak dijawab?" tanya Victoria sambil mengambil air minum dari kulkas. "Apa aku harus menjawab sapaan darimu? Kurasa tidak" kata Yesung dingin.

"Jadi kau dendam padaku?" tanya Victoria sambil menunjukkan senyum sinisnya. "Dan jika aku dendam padamu aku bisa membunuhmu dan juga anakmu" kata Yesung lantang tanpa membalikkan tubuhnya. "Kau kejam _Oppa_!" kata Victoria yang dibuat takut. "Dan kau lebih kejam padaku, apa kau tak menyadari semua tingkahmu padaku? Kau membuat rumah tanggaku hancur, kau membuat Kyuhyun menjauh dariku, dan juga kau membuat aku dan Kyuhyun berpisah! Apa itu belum puas hah?"teriak Yesung dengan nada marah.

"jika aku katakan belum puas, kau akan berbuat apa? Apa kau ak..." ucapan Victoria terhenti ketika melihat Kyuhyun ada di ambang pintu dapur. "Ada apa ini?" tanya Kyuhyun lalu menghampiri kedua istrinya. "_Molla_, aku ingin membangunkan Hyosung dulu" kata Yesung sambil melewati Kyuhyun. Namun Kyuhyun dengan cepat mencekal tangannya. "Aku ingin bicara denganmu" kata Kyuhyun lalu menggeret (?) Yesung ke halaman depan rumah mereka.

"Ada apa lagi?" tanya Yesung setelah sekian lama hanya berdiam diri. "_Mianhe Hyung, mianhe_..." kata Kyuhyun sambil memegang tangan Yesung. "Kalau kau hanya ingin meminta maaf, aku sudah memaafkanmu. Sekarang biarkan aku membangunkan Hyosung" Yesung bangkit dari duduknya lalu berjalan ke dalam rumah kembali. "_Mianhe Hyung_, aku memang bodoh. Bencilah padaku karena itu pantas untukku".

.

.

"Cha~ sekarang Hyo sudah cantik" kata Yesung setelah selesai menguncir rambut coklat Hyosung. "Hyo cantik seperti Mommy" kata Hyosung dengan nada bangga. "Kalau begitu, _kajja_ kita ke ruang TV! Bukankah sekarang ada kartun kesukaan Hyo?" tanya Yesung. Hyosung pun mengerutkan dahinya, sepertinya Cho hyosung sedang berpikir.

"Ah~ kenapa Hyo bica lupa? Iya cekalangkan ada kaltun Lalva~" Hyosung pun segera melesat meninggalkan Yesung yang hanya menggelengkan kepala melihat tingkahnya. Dengan langkah santai Yesung keluar dari kamar Hyosung lalu menuju ke ruang TV untuk menemani Hyosung melihat kartun kesukaan _aegya_-nya.

Yesung menghentikan kakinya ketika melewati tempat kerja Kyuhyun. Ruangan yang jarang sekali Kyuhyun memperbolehkan orang lain masuk kini terlihat terbuka. Yesung yang sudah berada di dekat pintu ruangan itu pun melongokkan kepalanya untuk melihat siapa yang masuk ke ruangan kerja suaminya.

"Vic.." panggil Yesung ketika sadar jika yang masuk ke ruangan kerja Kyuhyun adalah Victoria. Sedangkan Victoria mematung ketika merasa ada seseorang yang memanggilnya. "O-_oppa_" gumamnya pelan sambil menoleh ke arah Yesung. "Apa yang kau lakukan disini?" tanya Yesung sambil mendekati Victoria. Ia bingung ketika melihat Victoria di ruangan Kyuhyun, terlebih saat Victoria menggenggam sebuah dokumen bermap kuning.

"A-aku sedang... mencari dokumen ini. Kyuhyun yang memintaku mencarinya di ruangan kerjanya" jelas Victoria sedikit tergagap. Sedangkan Yesung tampak berpikir dengan jawaban yang diungkapkan Victoria. "Benarkah? Kenapa ia tak memintaku saja yang mencari dokumen itu?" tanya Yesung smabil menunjuk map yang dibawa Victoria. "_Mollayo_, mungkin ia lebih percaya kepadaku" kata Victoria lalu berjalan keluar dari ruangan kerja Kyuhyun.

"Aku akan ke kantor Kyuhyun dulu" pamit Victoria pada Yesung yang tetap mematung di ruangan Kyuhyun. "Kau lebih mempercayai dia dari pada aku, apa kita memang hars berpisah?" tanya Yesung pada dirinya sendiri.

.

"Akhirnya kau datang juga" kata Victoria yang sedang ada di dalam mobil namja yang baru saja menjemputnya di depan rumah. "_Wae chagy_? Kau merindukanku? Atau _aegya_ kita yang merindukanku hem?" tanya sang namja sambil mencolek dagu Victoria. "Ini bukan waktunya bercanda Nik" sergah Victoria. "Katakan apa masalahnya?" tanya sang namja yang bernama Nickhun itu. "Aku hampir saja ketahuan" jelas Victoria yang sedang mengelus perutnya. "Sudah tenang saja, aku dan _appa_ yang akan bertanggung jawab" kata Nickhun lalu mencium perut besar Victoria. "Sekarang kita ke kantor _appa ne_!" Nickhun lalu melajukan mobilnya menjauh dari rumah KyuSung dan menuju ke kantor _appa_ Victoria.

.

"Apa kau sudah mencintai Victoria?" tanya Mr. Cho saat dia menghampiri Kyuhyun di ruangannya.

"_Ani_, dan aku tak akan bisa mencintainya" jawab Kyuhyun dingin.

"Tapi Victoria bilang bahwa kau sudah mulai membenci _namjamu_ itu"

"Itu kulakukan agar ia membenciku, hingga aku juga merasakan sakit yang ia rasakan" jelas Kyuhyun lalu menatap mata ayahnya dengan tajam.

"Dan ketika Appa tahu apa yang _Appa_ lakukan, aku jamin _Appa_ akan menyesal!" Kyuhyun segera keluar dari ruangannya dan menyisakan Mr. Cho yang mematung di ruangannya. "Kenapa sulit sekali memisahkanmu dengan Yesung?"

.

Terlihat Yesung yang sedang memasak untuk makan malam. Sesekali ia melihat Hyosung yang sedang berada di ruang makan. "Victoria kemana? Kenapa pulang terlalu larut?" gumam Yesung yang sedang mengaduk sup kentang buatannya. "Kyu juga belum pulang, apa mereka sedang makan malam bersama?" senyum yang semula mencerminkan kesenangan kini berubah menjadi senyum getir yang menyakitkan.

Yesungpun menggelengkan kepalanya lalu melanjutkan acara memasaknya. Ia kembali menoleh ke arah Hyosung yang sedang asik dengan dunianya sendiri. "Kalau aku tahu semua akan berubah, aku lebih memilih untuk membiarkan Hyosung tetap di panti asuhan" gumam Yesung sambil memperhatikan anaknya. Yesungpun lalu mengangkat panci yang berisi supnya itu.

"Hyo, _kajja_ makan!" kata Yesung yang sudah membawa porsi makanan untuk Hyosung. "_Ne_, _Mommy_" jawab Hyosung sambil menaruh mainannya di meja makan. Ia tahu kebiasan _Mommy_-nya yang selalu marah jika ia makan sambil bermain.

"Ayo buka mulutnya! Aaaa!" mulut Hyosung yang kecilpun mulai terbuka. Dengan segera Yesung menyuapkan sup kentang itu Hyosung. "_Mashita Mommy_" jawab Hyosung sambil mengacungkan dua jempol mungilnya ke arah Yesung.

Disela-sela kegiatan menyuapi Hyosung, datanglah penghuni rumah yang tak pernah diharapkan keberadaannya.

"Kau sudah pulang? Lalu dimana Kyuhyun?" tanya Yesung ketika melihat Victoria melewati ruang makan. "_Molla_" jawab singkat Victoria. "Bukankah kau ke kantor Kyuhyun?" tanya Yesung bingung.

'Shit, kenapa aku bisa lupa?' batin Victoria dalam hati.

"Aku tak tahu karena... saat aku kesana, Kyuhyun sedang tidak ada di ruangannya. Jadi aku tak bertemu dengannya" jawab Victoria sedikit tergagap.

"Oh begitu, sebaiknya kau membatasi kegiatanmu. Bukankah kandunganmu membutuhkan istirahat yang cukup"

"Apa aku salah jika pergi ke rumah orang tua ku?" Victoriapun segera bergegas masuk ke kamarnya sebelum Yesung bertanya yang lain lagi.

"Terserah kau sajalah" Yesung mencoba masa bodoh terhadap keadaan Victoria. Ia lalu melanjutkan acara menyuapi Hyosung yang sepertinya memang kelaparan

.

.

Skip Time

"Sayang sudah berapa bulan kandunganmu?" ucap _yeojya_ paruh baya sambil mengelus perut buncit Victoria. "Dia sudah berumur 6 bulan Umma" jawab Victoria pada Mrs. Cho yang semakin mengembangkan senyumannya. "Kurang 3 bulan lagi aku akan menimang cucu" jelas terlihat bahwa Mrs. Cho sangat menyukai bayi yang sedang dikandung Victoria.

Hari ini keluraga Kyuhyun dan Victoria berkumpul di rumah Kyuhyun. Sempat Yesung mengajukan usul agar orang tuanya juga ikut, namun usul itu ditolak mentah-mentah oleh Mr. Maupun Mrs. Cho. Dengan alasan keluarga Yesung tidak ada sangkut pautnya dengan pertemuan keluarga dua pengusaha itu.

"Ini minumannya" kata Yesung yang baru saja keluar dari dapur sambil membawa minuman unutk tamunya. "Harusnya kau bisa hamil seperti Victoria. Jika kau bisa, aku tak mungkin memisahkanmu dengan Kyuhyun" remeh Mr. Cho lalu ditimpali suara tertawaan dari Mr dan Mrs. Song. Sedangkan Kyuhyun berusaha mengendalikan emosinya agar tak membuat ulah di acara pertemuan keluarga ini.

Tanpa menjawab cemoohan dari mertuanya, Yesung segera menjauh dari ruang tamu. Setitik air mata kini turun di pipi chubby-nya, namun dengan cepat ia menyeka air mata yang membuatnya lemah itu. Setelah meletakkan nampan di dapur, Yesung segera berjalan menuju ke kamarnya.

Di dalam kamarnya telah menunggu sesesok yeojya kecil yang sedang bermain dengan handphone-nya. "Hyo, kau tak ingin menemui _halmoeni_?" tanya Yesung sambil menutup pintu kamarnya. "_Ani Mommy_, Hyo takut cama _halmoeni"_ hati Yesung berdesir mendengar jawaban dari _aegy_a-nya. Ia sama sekali tak mengajari Hyosung untuk membenci _Halmoeni_-nya sendiri, namun si kecil Hyosung membenci sang _halmoeni_ karena sikap neneknya yang tak menyukai _yeojya_ kecil itu.

.

Sedangkan di ruang tamu masih ramai akan suara dari 2 pengusaha yang sama-sama menangani dibidang pariwisata itu. "Kyu, kau ingin menamai _aegya_-mu siapa?" tanya Mrs. Song penasaran. "_Mollaseo_, aku belum memikirkannya" jawab Kyuhyun yang sama sekali tak bersemangat. "Benarkah? Kenapa belum kau pikirkan hal sesepele itu?" tanya Mr. Song lalu meminum tehnya. "Ternyata teh istri _namja_-mu itu sangat enak. Sepertinya dia bisa membuatkanku teh lagi" ucap Mr. Song yang ditanggapi tawa dari semua orang yang ada di ruang tamu itu.

"Terima kasih atas pujiannya, tapi kutekankan sekali lagi bahwa _namja_-ku bukan pembantu yang bisa kau suruh untuk membuatkanmu teh. Aku permisi" kata-kata Kyuhyunpun mampu membungkam tawa yang sedari tadi menggelegar. Mr. Song pun sedikit terkejut akan mendapat perkataan dingin dari sang menantu. "Kyu! kau mau kemana? Dasar anak tak tahu sopan santun" maki Mr. Cho yang melihat Kyuhyun masuk ke kamar Yesung.

.

"_Hyung_" panggil Kyuhyun ketika masuk ke kamar Yesung. "Kyu, apa semua tamu sudah pulang?" tanya Yesung seraya bangkit dari kegiatan tidur-tidurannya bersama Hyosung. "_Ani_, aku hanya malas saja bersama mereka" Kyuhyunpun sudah duduk di pinggiran kasur yang dulu merupakan kasurnya. "Hai, ratu Hyo" sapa Kyuhyun pada Hyosung yang sedang memakai mahkota di atas kepalanya. "Hai _Daddy_" jawab Hyosung.

"Kyu, bolehkah aku bertanya?" tanya Yesung sambil menundukkan kepalanya. "Kau ingin bertanya apa _Hyung_?" tanya Kyuhyun balik. "Apa kau masih mencintaiku? Maksudku akhir-akhir ini sifatmu berubah padaku" akhirnya Yesung mengucapkan perasaan yang selalu menjanggal di hatinya.

"Kyu.." teriak seseorang dari ruang tamu, yang harus membuat komunikasi antara Kyuhyun dan Yesung terhenti. "Yang jelas, aku akan selalu mencintaimu" ucap Kyuhyun lalu mencium kening Yesung lembut. Dengan berat hati Kyuhyun pun keluar dari kamar Yesung dan berjalan menuju ke ruang tamu.

"Ada apa?" tanya Kyuhyun datar. "Bersikaplah sopan Kyu" kata Mr. Cho sambil melempar _deathglare_ yang sama sekali tak mampu membuat Kyuhyun takut. "Apa kalian akan pulang? Baguslah kalau begitu" semua orang pun menghela nafas mendengar perkataan Kyuhyun.

"Ne, kami akan pulang Kyu. _Ahjussi_ minta maaf jika perkataan _ahjussi_ tadi menyinggung perasaanmu" kata Mr. Song yang sejujurnya memang tak enak hati pada Kyuhyun. Sedangkan Kyuhyun tetap bergeming tanpa menjawab perkataan Mr. Song.

"Sudahlah tak usah dipikirkan. Kyu, kami akan pulang, jaga kehamilan istrimu. Jangan buat memikirkan hal yang tak perlu ia pikirkan. Dan suruh ia istirahat yang cukup" petuah dari Mr. Cho itu hanya dianggap angin lalu untuk Kyuhyun. "Aku bukan, _baby sitter_-nya Appa" jawab Kyuhyun dingin.

Karena malas berdebat dengan Kyuhyun, yang pasti mereka tak akan menang melawan hati keras Kyuhyun. Merekapun akhirnya pergi meninggalkan kediaman Kyuhyun.

.

.

"Kyu, mungkin nanti siang aku akan ke rumah _Umma_ ku. Tapi aku tak akan membawa Hyosung, kau tahukan kalau dia tidak bisa menaiki bus? Jadi Hyosung tetap dirumah bersama Victoria dan Bibi Han yang akan pulang jika kau sudah pulang bekerja. Bolehkan?" tanya Yesung yang sedang mengantarkan Kyuhyun yang akan berangkat ke kantor.

"Emb, iya _Hyung_. Memang ada dengan _Umma_?" tanya Kyuhyun yang masih betah memandangi wajah Yesung.

"Ada sesuatu yang ingin _Umma_ bicarakan denganku, tapi aku tak tahu apa itu" jawab Yesung sambil mempoutkan bibir merah cherry-nya.

_Chu..._

"Sudah jangan cemberut, tak apa jika kau ingin pergi ke rumah _Umma_. Tapi jangan pulang terlalu malam, karena aku dan Hyosung merindukanmu" kata Kyuhyun yang selesai menikmati bibir Yesung.

"Kenapa kau begitu romantis jika dalam keadan kita berduaan?"

"Sebaiknya aku berangkat ke kantor" Kyuhyun pun masuk ke dalam mobil, lalu melajukan mobilnya menuju ke kantor. Sedangkan Yesung memandang kepergian Kyuhyun dengan tatapan sedihnya.

"Kenapa kau tak menjawab pertanyaanku?"

.

.

"Ndak, Hyo pengen huks... ikut _Mommy_ hiks..." ronta Hyosung yang sedang berada di gendongan Bibi Han. "_Ani_ Hyosung, kau tetap dirumah. _Mommy_ janji akan pulang cepat" kata Yesung yang berusaha memberi pengertian pada Hyosung.

"Ndak hiks..., Hyo ndak mau jauh dali _Mommy_ hiks..." rengek Hyosung yang membuat Yesung tak tega hati. "Ini kan waktunya Hyo tidur siang, tidurkan saja dulu dia. Setelah dia tertidur baru kau pergi ke rumah ibu mu" usul dari Bibi Han itupun mampu membuat Yesung tersenyum. "Baiklah" kata Yesung lalu mengambil Hyosung dari gendongan Bibi Han.

"_Mommy_ ndak jadi pelgi huks...?" kata Hyosung yang sadar kalau ia berada di gendongan _Mommy_-nya. "_Ani, Mommy _tidak jadi pergi. Sekarang tidur bareng _Mommy_ ya?" Hyosung pun mengangguk lalu menelusupkan kepalanya di leher Yesung.

Dengan sabar Yesung pun membawa Hyosung ke kamarnya lalu mencoba membuat yeojya kecil itu tertidur. Setelah membiarkan Hyosung menggunakan lengannya untuk bantal, kini ia bernyanyi untuk menyalurkan rasa damai pada Hyosung.

Dengan kekuatan (?) suaranya yang sangat merdu dan mungkin karena rasa lelah menangis, akhirnya Hyosung terlelap di dekapan Yesung. Entah kenapa ia sedikit sedih ketika mrlihat jejak air mata di pipi gembul milik Hyosung. Merasa Hyosung terlelap, Yesung mulai mengganti lengannya dengan bantal. Setelah mencium kening Hyosung, Yesung segera menjauh dari kamarnya.

"Apa dia sudah tidur?" tanya bibi Han yang sedang berada di ruang tamu. "Sudah, aku minta tolong jagakan Hyosung _ahjumma_" mohon Yesung yang ditanggapi dengan senyuman dari bibi Han. "_Ne_ Yesung, aku akan menjaga Hyo sampai Kyuhyun pulang" jawab Bibi Han mencoba menenangkan Yesung. "_Ne_, kalau begitu aku berangkat dulu. _Annyeong_" pamit Yesung lalu berjalan kelur rumah menuju ke halte. "Hati-hati di jalan _oppa_" kata Victoria yang sedari tadi mengintip dari kamar.

.

.

"Kurasa aku tak jadi menanam saham di perusahaanmu Tuan Cho" kata seseorang ber-jas kepada Kyuhyun.

"Maksud anda apa Tuan Lee?" tanya Kyuhyun yang berusaha menutupi rasa kagetnya itu.

"Setelah aku pelajari proposalmu, aku merasa investasiku tak kan berjalan lancar" jelas Tuan Lee sambil menatap Kyuhyun kecewa.

"Aku kecewa padamu, kenapa proposal yang ajukan padaku tak sama dengan apa yang kau janjikan kepadaku" sesal Tuan Lee yang sebenarnya sangat ingin bekerja sama dengan perusahaan Kyuhyun.

"Di proposalmu kau menuliskan aku akan menerima keuntungan sebanyak 10%. Tapi kenapa saat kau menawari berinvestasi dengan perusahaanmu, kau bilang aku akan menerima keuntungan sebanyak 25%?"

"Tunggu Tuan Lee, aku tak pernah membuat proposal yang seperti itu. Aku serius dengan keuntungan 25% itu" sanggah Kyuhyun yang merasa aneh dengan apa yang diucapkan Tuan Lee.

"Jadi kau menuduhku berbohong? Kau menuduh proposalmu yang salah? Semua di proposalmu mengatakan seperti itu, dan kau menandatanganinya. Kau juga yang memberikan proposal itu padaku, kenapa sekarang kau bingung sendiri?"

"Bolehkah aku aku melihat proposal yang kuajukan padamu?" pinta Kyuhyun yang sedikit kesal pada Tuan Lee. Tuan Lee pun membuka tas kerjanya lalu mencari proposal dari perusahaan Kyuhyun.

"Ini, dan aku sudah menginvestasikan uangku pada perusahaan milik Tuan Song, mertuamu" kata Tuan Lee yang membuat pergerakan Kyuhyun terhenti.

"Tuan Song?" tanya Kyuhyun tak percaya

"Ne, dia memiliki keuntungan yang lebih banyak dari pada perusahaanmu dan proposalnya pun lebih meyakinkan daripada proposalmu. Aku sempat berpikir kenapa perusahaan seperti Song Corp bisa meyakinkanku?"

"Kalau begitu aku pamit dulu, aku harap aku bisa bekerja sama denganmu lain kali" lanjut Tuan Lee lalu berjalan keluar dari ruanga kerja Kyuhyun.

Kyuhyun mulai membaca proposal miliknya yang dikembalikan Tuan Lee. Tak jarang ia mengerutkan dahinya lalu memijatnya sebentar. Ia merasa aneh dengan proposal yang ada di tangannya sekarang.

"ini bukan proposalku, ini sama sekali bukan proposalku. Tapi kenapa bisa ada di tangan Tuan Lee?" Kyuhyunpun mengusap wajahnya kasar. Ia sama sekali tak mengerti mengapa proposal yang ia siapkan dengan matang bisa menjadi tak beraturan seperti ini.

"Ini pasti ada yang tak beres"

.

"_Annyeong Umma_" sapa Yesung yang melihat _Umma_nya berada di depan rumah mereka. Terlihat Mrs. Kim sedang menyirami buga yang ada di halaman depan rumah mereka. "Yesungie kau sudah datang! _Kajja _masuk, _appa_ sudah menunggu" kata Mrs. Kim sambil menggiring Yesung ke dalam rumahnya.

'_Appa? Appa tak bekerja?'_

"Apa _Appa_ tak bekerja?" tanya Yesung yang sedari digandeng oleh _Umma_-nya. "Tidak, ia sengaja meliburkan diri untukmu. Untuk anak yang ia sayangi" jawab Mrs. Kim sambil tersenyum tulus pada Yesung. Terlihat Mr. Kim sedang menikmati kopi di ruang tengah rumahnya. Sedikit rasa gelisah menyelimuti hati Yesung ketika melihat _Appa_-nya.

"_Appa_" panggil Yesung pelan, namun Mr. Kim tetap bisa mendengar sapaan dari anak sulungnya itu. "Eh, Yesungie kau sudah datang. Kemarilah duduk dekat _Appa_" kata Mr. Kim sambil menepuk pelan sofa yang ada disebelahnya. Dengan langkah pelan, Yesung pun duduk di sebelah _Appa_-nya, sedangkan _Umma_-nya duduk di depan Yesung.

"Dimana suami mu Yesung?" tanya Mr. Kim yang menatap Yesung dengan tatapan intens. "Dia sedang bekerja _Appa_, jadi aku tak mengajakanya" jawab Yesung. "Benarkah hanya itu? Mungkin maksudmu tak mengajak Kyuhyun karena istri keduanya sedang hamil" pernyataan yang keluar dari mulut Mr. Kim membuat Yesung menutup rapat mulutnya.

"Yesungie, _Appa _dan _Umma_ menyayangimu" kata Mrs. Kim pelan. "Yesungie juga menyayangi _Umma, Appa_ dan Wookie" jawab Yesung cepat. "_Appa_ ingin kau mendapatkan kebahagian di hidupmu Yesungie" kata Mr. Kim sambil menoleh Kearah Yesung. Sedang Yesung hanya bisa menundukkan kepalanya.

"Yesungie, sudah bahagia _Appa_" jawab Yesung dengan senyuman, meski senyuman yang terpatri di bibirnya adalah senyuman palsu. "_Appa dan Umma_ mohon, ceraikan Kyuhyun untuk kebahagianmu" kata Mr. Kim yang membuat Yesung membelalakkan matanya

"_MWO_?"

**END**


	12. Chapter 11

"_Yesungie, sudah bahagia Appa" jawab Yesung dengan senyuman, meski senyuman yang terpatri di bibirnya adalah senyuman palsu. "Appa dan Umma mohon, ceraikan Kyuhyun untuk kebahagianmu" kata Mr. Kim yang membuat Yesung membelalakkan matanya_

"_MWO?"_

**Title : **Believe

**Genre : **Teen (T)

**Author : **Rinrinclouds

**Cast : **Kyusung, Cho Hyosung (OC), Victoria, Hangeng, Heechul and other cast

**Warning : **cerita pasaran, abal, typos, YAOI, alur di chapter ini bakalan cepet banget kayak kereta api kelas ekonomi ._.

**Summary : **"Sebagai _Umma_, aku sangat sakit anakku di duakan seperti ini. Aku sangat menyesal telah merestui hubungan kalian jika anak ku harus merasakan sakit seperti ini. _Umma_ sangat menyesal Yesungie hiks..."/"Cukup _Appa_, jangan pernah menyeret Yesung Hyung dalam masalah ini. Dia tak tahu apa-apa, cukup _Appa_ menyiksanya selama ini. Jangan menyiksanya lagi"/"Dan kasusmu akan dilimpahkan ke pengadilan lusa nanti"

**Author POV**

"_Appa_, Sungie tak bisa jika harus meninggalkan Kyuhyun" sangkal Yesung yang tak terima jika harus meninggalkan Kyuhyun. "_Chagy_ dengar, _Umma _dan_ Appa_ sudah mendiskusikan ini sejak dulu. Dan _Umma_ pikir kau harus berpisah dengan Kyuhyun, karena dengan cara itu lah kau bisa bahagia" jelas Mrs. Kim yang membuat Yesung terdiam. Ia tak menyangka jika orang tua nya sampai berpikir seperti itu. "Tapi aku tak bisa jika tidak dengan Kyuhyun. Aku tak mungkin menyerah sampai disini _Appa, Umma_, ini sudah terlalu jauh"

"Maka dari itu, hentikan semua itu sekarang. Kau tahu mungkin jodoh Kyuhyun bukan kau, mungkin jodoh Kyuhyun _yeojya_ itu Yesung" jelas Mr. Kim yang mencoba menyadarkan anaknya.

"Sebagai _Umma_, aku sangat sakit anakku di duakan seperti ini. Aku sangat menyesal telah merestui hubungan kalian jika anak ku harus merasakan sakit seperti ini. _Umma_ sangat menyesal Yesungie hiks..." terdengar isakan dari Mrs. Kim yang membuat Yesung merasa bersalah. Dengan cekatan Yesung berjalan ke arah _Ummanya_ lalu memeluk ibunya dan mencoba menenangkannya.

"_Umma_ jangan khawatir, Yesungie baik-baik saja" hibur Yesung yang berharap dapat menghibur kedua orang tuanya.

"Kau memang baik-baik saja Yesung, tapi hatimu? Hatimu sakit, dan sakit itu dibuat oleh Kyuhyun" teriak Mr. Kim yang sekarang mencoba menstabilkan nafasnya.

"Yesung, _Umma_ mohon hiks... hentikan semua ini sayang. _Umma_ tak hiks... ingin kau merasakan sakit lagi, _Umma_ tak ingin aegya hiks.. _Umma_ di lukai oleh orang lain. _Jebal_ Yesungie!" kata Mrs. Kim yang masih sesenggukan di dalam dekapan Yesung. Sedangkan Yesung kini hanya bisa terdiam sambil menahan air matanya yang ingin jatuh melihat kedua orang tuanya yang ikut merasakan sakit yang ia rasa.

"Akan aku pikirkan baik-baik _Appa, Umma_" kata Yesung sambil mengulas senyum miris yang beberapa kali ini sering kali ia keluarkan.

"Bukan kami tak ingin melihatmu dengan Kyuhyun, tapi kami hanya ingin Yesung kami di sakiti. Kami hanya ingin kau bahagia" kata Mr. Kim sambil berjalan menuju ke arah Yesung lalu mengecup pelan kepala anaknya.

"_Arraseo_, aku akan memikirkan ini semua" jawab Yesung pasrah. "Kalau begitu kajja kita makan dulu" ajak Mrs. Kim lalu beranjak ke ruang makan.

.

"Apa yang kau lakukan Kyu?!" bentak Mr. Cho yang baru saja menerima kabar bahwa Tuan Lee tak jadi menginvestasikan uangnya ke perusahaan miliknya. Kyuhyun hanya diam sambil melihat ke arah ayahnya.

"Sudah ku katakan ini bukan proposalku. Aku tak mungkin membuat proposal bodoh seperti itu" jawab Kyuhyun yang membuat mata Mr. Cho melotot. "Lalu siapa yang membuat proposal ini? Aku memberikan proyek ini padamu karena aku yakin kau bisa mengerjakannya, tapi kenapa kau malah merusak kepacayaanku hah?" tanya Mr. Cho penuh amarah.

"_Appa_ mohon Kyu, jangan bawa masalah pribadimu pada saat kau bekerja" lanjut Mr. Cho yang membuat alis Kyuhyun bertautan.

"Jadi maksud _Appa_, ini ada sangkut pautnya dengan Yesung_ Hyung_?" tanya Kyuhyun. Mr. Cho hanya diam di tempat duduknya sambil menatap Kyuhyun penuh sesal.

"_Appa,_ jangan pernah libatkan Yesung _Hyung_ disini. Ia sama sekali tak tahu apa-apa" sangkal Kyuhyun yang merasa jengkel jika Yesung disalahkan.

"Jika kau tak memikirkan dia, ini semua tak akan terjadi" jelas Mr. Cho yang membuat Kyuhyun naik pitam.

"Cukup _Appa_, jangan pernah menyeret Yesung Hyung dalam masalah ini. Dia tak tahu apa-apa, cukup _Appa_ menyiksanya selama ini. Jangan menyiksanya lagi" bentak Kyuhyun lalu keluar dari ruangan ayahnya.

"Mau kemana kau?" tanya Mr. Cho yang sudah berdiri. "Aku akan pulang, lakukan sesukamu _Appa_, salahkan aku jika perlu. Tapi jangan melibatkan Yesung _Hyung_" ucap Kyuhyun tanpa menatap sang ayah. Iapun segere pergi dari kantor lalu melajukan mobilnya ke arah rumahnya.

.

"Yah kenapa hujan?" tanya Yesung yang sedang berada di halaman belakang rumah orang tuanya. Setelah makan ia dan orang tuanya memutuskan untuk bersantai di halaman belakang rumah.

"Hujan ya? Bagaimana kalau kau menginap disini?" tawar Mrs. Kim yang sedang mengelus surai halus milik Yesung. "Tidak bisa _Umma_, Hyosung akan rewel jika tak ada aku di rumah" jelas Yesung. Tersirat rasa khawatir di wajah Yesung.

"Tunggu hujannya reda, setelah itu baru kau boleh pulang" hibur Mrs. Kim yang tahu tentang perasaan anaknya.

"Setelah kau bercerai dengan Kyuhyun, kau boleh tinggal disini bersama Hyosung" tawar Mr. Kim yang baru saja datang dari dalam rumah.

"_Ani Appa_, mungkin aku akan menyewa rumah" tolak Yesung. "Kenapa begitu Yesungie? _Umma_ dan _Appa_ tak keberatan jika kau ingin tinggal disini" jelas Mrs. Kim. Sedangkan Yesung hanya tersenyum menanggapi perkataan sang Ibu.

'_Aku tak tahu Umma? Aku tak ingin bercerai dari Kyuhyun'_

.

"Kau sudah pulang Kyu?" tanya Victoria ketika melihat Kyuhyun datang dengan tampang kusut. "Dimana Yesung _Hyung_?" tanya Kyuhyun tanpa memperdulikan pertanyaan Victoria. "Dia belum pulang, sedangkan Hyosung sedari merengek karena ingin bertemu _Mommy_-nya" jelas Victoria sambil mengelus perutnya. Dengan langkah tergesa, Kyuhyun segera menuju ke kamar anaknya.

Cklek..

"Sekarang Hyo mandi dengan _ahjumma_ ne" terlihat Bibi Han kesulitan dalam membujuk Hyosung yang sedang meronta di dekapannya. "An.. ani hiks... Hyo hanya ingin _Mommy_ hiks..." terlihat bibir Hyosung bergetar karena terlalu lama menangis, hidung serta pipinya pun memerah.

"Hyo, _Daddy_ pulang" ucap Kyuhyun yang mampu membuat Hyosung menengokkan kepalanya. "_Daddy_" teriaknya lalu berusaha menggapai Kyuhyun. Dengan cekatan Kyuhyun pun mengambil (?) Hyosung dari dekapan Bibi Han.

"Ada apa sayang?" Kyuhyun pun menyeka air mata yang keluar dari pelupuk mata Hyosung. "Hyo, lindu _Mommy_ hiks..." jawab Hyosung yang menelusupkan kepalanya di leher Kyuhyun. Sudah lama rasanya Kyuhyun tak menggendong Hyosung. Kyuhyun pun tersenyum ketika mendengar jawab dari sang anak. "Dasar manja" kata Kyuhyun yang membuat Hyosung tertawa.

"_Ahjumma_, terima kasih telah menjaga Hyo" ucap Kyuhyun pada Bibi Han. "_Ceonma_ Kyu, kalau begitu aku pulang _ne_!" pamit Bibi Han. "_Ne ahjumma, mianhe_ kalau Hyo nakal" ucap Kyuhyun yang langsung disela oleh Hyosung.

"Ani _Daddy_, Hyo ndak nakal" jawab Hyosung sambil mempoutkan bibirnya. "Haha, Ne Hyosung anak baik kok. Kalau begitu aku pamit dulu, annyeong" Bibi Han pun menghilang dibalik pintu kamar. Setelah itu Kyuhyun segera membawa Hyosung ke kamar mandi. "Sekarang Hyo, mandi bersama Daddy _ne_!" ucap Kyuhyun yang dijawab anggukan dari Hyosung.

.

Di dalam bus yang menuju ke Seoul seorang _namja_ manis sedang duduk sambil memandang ke arah luar bis yang dibasahi oleh hujan. Terlihat jelas raut gelisah bercampur khawatir di wajah manisnya. Sesekali ia mengecek handphone-nya, mungkin saja sang suami mengabarinya. Namun yang ia dapatkan hanya pesan dari operator.

"Aku tak mungkin bercerai dari Kyuhyun. Aku tak bisa" gumam Yesung sambil melihat keindahan kota kelahirannya ketika hujan. "Aku dulu yang mencintai Kyuhyun, tak boleh ada yang merebut Kyuhyun dariku" sisi egois Yesung pun keluar."Aku tak akan menyerah segampang ini. Kau harus ingat bagaimana pengorbananmu selama ini Yesung" ucap Yesung seolah mencoba menguatkan dirinya sendiri.

Untuk menghilangkan rasa jenuhnya, Yesung pun mencoba menghubungi adik semata wayangnya. Entah sudah berapa lama ia tak menghubungi adik manisnya itu. Setelah mengetik nomor sang adik, Yesung segra men-dial nomor itu.

'_Yeoboseyo Yesung Hyung' _sapa Ryeowook dari seberang, suara ini lah yang Yesung rindukan.

"_Yeoboseyo_ Wookie"

'_Ada apa hyung? Apa kau membutuhkan bantuanku?" _tanya Ryeowook bertubi-tubi.

"_Bogoshipo saeng_" kata Yesung singkat.

'_Hyung katakan apa yang evil itu lakukan padamu? Aku yakin kau tidak dalam keadaan yang baik' _tebak Ryeowook yang membuat Yesung terkekeh. Betapa perhatiannya adikmu Kim Yesung.

"Huh, apa aku tak boleh merindukan adikku sendiri?" tanya Yesung dengan nada kesalnya.

'_Haha bukan begitu Hyung, aku hanya khawatir jika si evil tengik itu menyakitimu. Oh ya ini Minwook ingin berbicara padamu' _terdengar jeda di seberang. Seperti Ryeowook memindahkan handphone-nya kepada Minwook.

'_Hai ahjucci, ini Minwook' _suara namja kecil pun masuk ke gendang telinga Yesung.

"Hai juga sayang bagaimana kabarmu?" tanya Yesung

'_Minwook baik ahjucci, Minwook lindu Hyocung'_ setelah mengucapkan kalimat itu terdengar suara berisik dari handphone itu. Sepertinya Minwook sudah mengembalikan handphone itu pada Ummanya

'_Haha... mianhe Hyung, sepertinya Minwook malu dengan apa yang dia ucapkan'_

"_Gwenchana_ dia sangat lucu Wookie" ucap Yesung yang tengah melihat ke arah jalanan.

"Wookie, sebenarnya aku baru saja pulang ke rumah Appa dan Umma"

'_Benarkah? Kenapa tak ajak-ajak Hyung?' _terdengar nada kesal terselip di perkataan Ryeowook.

"_Mianhe_ Wookie, aku kesana pun ada hubungannya dengan rumah tanggaku" jujur Yesung sambil menundukkan kepalanya. Tak ada jawaban dari Ryeowook itu menandakan Ryeowook ingin penjelasan lebih lanjut.

"_Umma_ dan _Appa_ menyuruhku untuk bercerai dengan Kyuhyun"

.

"Hyo, kita bermain disini saja _ne_!" Kyuhyun pun menurunkan Hyosung dari gendongannya di karpet. "_Ne Daddy_" jawab Hyosung lalu berkutat dengan televisi yang sedang menayangkan acara anak-anak. Kyuhyun yang berada di belakang Hyosung pun sedang mengelus surai lembut khas balita milik Hyosung.

"_Daddy, Mommy_ kenapa lama sekali?" tanya Hyo yang masih fokus pada televisi di depannya. "Mungkin _Mommy_ dalam perjalanan, bukankah rumah halmeoni cukup jauh dari sini?". "Betul juga" jawab Hyosung sambil menganggukkan kepalnya.

"Mau pie labu buatan _Umma_?" tanya Victoria yang baru saja keluar dari dapur sambil membawa 3 pie labu di atas nampan. "Hyo mau _Umma_" rengek Hyosung sambil mengeluarkan _aegyo_-nya. "Haha, ini untuk anak manis seperti Hyosung" kata Victoria sambil menyerahkan satu pie untuk Hyosung. "_Gomawo Umma_" Hyosung pun segera melahap pie labu buatan Victoria dengan lahap. Sedangkan Kyuhyun hanya menggelengkan melihat tingkah sang anak.

"Kenapa kau tak istirahat saja?" tanya Kyuhyun yang mengambil nampan dari tangan Victoria. "Aku melakukan semua karena anakku yang menginginkan, ya bisa dibilang aku mengidam" kata Victoria yang sudah duduk di sofa. Kyuhyun mengernyitkan dahinya ketika mendengar jawaban dari Victoria. _'Anakku? Bukankah itu juga ankku, kenapa tak mengatakan anak kami saja?' _batin Kyuhyun.

"Kenapa diam saja? Coba pie-nya Kyu!" Kyuhyun menurut dengan mencoba pie buatan Victoria. "Tak buruk" komentar Kyuhyun yang membuat Victoria tersenyum. Namun tak lama senyuman Victoria menjadi tawa. "Kenapa kau makan seperti anak kecil Kyu?" sedikit mencondongkan badan ke arah Kyuhyun sampai akhirnya bisa menggapai remahan yang ada disudut bibir Kyuhhyun. Merekapun terdiam untuk beberapa saat dalam posisi seperti ini

Tak tahukah mereka kini ada _namja_ manis yang melihat mereka dengan tatapan kaget sekaligus sedih. Dengan kesadaran yang telah kembali, _namja_ manis itupun bergerak mendekati sepsang sejoli itu.

"Ehem..." deheman (?) dari sang namja manis pun dapat membuat 2 sejoli itu menjauhkan wajah mereka. "_Mommy_!" Hyosung segera berlari menuju ke namja manis itu dengan senangnya. Tak tahukah kini ketiga orang dewasa itu sedang berada dalam keadaan canggung.

"Hai sayang" jawab Yesung yang berusaha menggendong Hyosung meskipun sedang membawa tas di tangan kanan dan kirinya. "_Kajja_ ke kamarmu! _Mommy_ punya banyak oleh-oleh untukmu dari halmeoni dan haraboeji" kata Yesung sambil melangkahkan kakiinya menuju ke kamar Hyosung.

"Vic, terima kasih pie-nya. Aku ke kamar Hyosung dulu" ucap Kyuhyun yang baru saja tersadar dari lamunan. Iapun segera melangkahkan kaki panjang ke arah kamar Hyosung. Sedangkan Victoria tetap berada dalam posisinya. "Sebenarnya bukan ini yang kuinginkan, aku sama sekali tak ingin mengganggu rumah tanggamu. Tapi ketika aku melihat ini semakin seru, aku ingin meneruskannya sebelum aku meninggalkan kalian" ucap Victoria sadis.

.

"_Mommy_, ini apa?" tanya Hyosung yang sedari tadi mengubek-ubek (?) isi tas yang dibawa Yesung. "Haha, itu mainan Mommy dan Wookie _ahjussi_ dulu" jawab Yesung yang melihat sebuah mobil mainan berada di tangan Hyosung. "Tapi Hyo _yeojya_ _Mom_, dan Hyo ndak mungkin main mobil ini" sela Hyosung dengan wajah yang cemberut. "Siapa yang bilang ini untukmu, ini untuk Minwook sayang" ucap Yesung. "_Mommy_ melupakan Hyo" ucap Hyosung kesal.

"_Ani, Mommy _membawakanmu ini" ucap Yesung sambil menunjukkan boneka wanita kecil yang sangat imut. "Wah, ini cantik sekali" kata Hyosung semangat. "Ini buatan halmoeni dulu, dan sekarang ini untuk Hyosung" ucap Yesung yang membuat mata sang kecil berbinar. "_Gomawo Mommy_" ucap Hyosung lalu memeluk sang Mommy. Semenit kemudian, Hyosung dudah berkutat kembali dengan bonekanya itu tanpa menghiraukan Yesung.

"_Hyung_..." ucap Kyuhyun yang berada di ambang pintu. "Ada apa Kyu?" tanya Yesung yang melihat Kyuhyun melangkahkan kaki ke arahnya. "Yang kau lihat tadi..." belum sempat Kyuhyun menyelesaikan kalimatnya, Yesung sudah terlebih dulu menyela. "Aku tak apa, kau berhak melakukan apapun terhadap istrimu" jawab Yesung diselingi senyumannya.

Tak ingin Kyuhyun meneruskan percakapan yang membuat mood 'istri'nya jelek, ia pun segera mengganti topiknya. "Eum, bagaimana keadaan _Umma_ dan _Appa_?" tanya Kyuhyun. "Mereka sehat" jawab Yesung singkat. "Hyo, kau tak apakan jika kami tinggalkan sendiri?" tanya Kyuhyun yang mendapat tatapan bingung dari Yesung. "_Gwenchana Daddy_".

"_Hyung_, _kajja_ kita ke kamar. Sudah lama aku tak tidur bersamamu" ajak Kyuhyun yang sedang menggandeng tangan Yesung. Sedangkan Yesung hanya terdiam sambil melihat ke arah tangannya yang sedang di genggam Kyuhyun.

'_Apa kita harus berpisah? Aku tak ingin kita berpisah, namun jika kau memang sudah bisa menerima Victoria, aku yang akan pergi Kyu' _batin Yesung yang terus memikirkan pilihan dari sang orang tua hingga tak mengetahui bahwa ia sudah sampai di kamarnya.

"Sedang memikirkan apa?" tanya Kyuhyun yang mendudukkan Yesung di pangkuannya. "K-Kyu.." lirih Yesung yang terus menunduk. "Ada apa _Hyung_?" tanya Kyuhyun yang sedang mengeratkan pelukannya di pinggang Yesung. "Aku rindu saat-saat seperti ini" jawab Yesung yang sedang mengelus kepala Kyuhyun. "Aku juga _Hyung_, aku ingin kita memulai dari awal _Hyung_" detak jantung Yesung seakan terhenti ketika mendengar keinginan Kyuhyun.

"Dari awal? Aku kira tak mungkin" gumam Yesung yang membuat Kyuhyun mendongakkan kepalanya. "Kau bicara apa _Hyung_?" tanya Kyuhyun. "Ani, aku hanya merasa rambut sudah terlalu panjang" jawab Yesung bohong. Tak mungkin ia mengatakan hal yang sebenarnya pada Kyuhyun.

"_Hyung_, kau tau proyekku bersama Tuan Lee?" tanya Kyuhyun yang tak menjawab perkataan Yesung. "_Ne_, ada apa? Apa proyeknya berhasil?" tanya Yesung sambil melihat kearah Kyuhyun dengan penuh harap. "_Ani Hyung_, proyek itu jatuh ke perusahaan milik ayah Victoria" jawab Kyuhyun dengan tampang lesu. Melihat suaminya yang tak bersemangat Yesung segera mengusap pipi Kyuhyun lembut. "Kenapa bisa begitu?" tanya Yesung.

"Itu karena ada seseorang yang menukar proposal yang ku buat dengan proposal yang sama sekali tak masuk akal isinya. Dan Tuan Lee percaya kalau aku yang membuat proposal itu" terang Kyuhyun. Belaian Yesung terhenti ketika mendengar ucapan Kyuhyun.

"Apakah proposal itu sempat berada di rumah?" tanya Yesung yang dijawab anggukan dari Kyuhyun.

"Apa proposal itu ber-map kuning?" tanya Yesung lagi.

"_Ne_, apa kau tahu sesuatu Hyung?" tanya Kyuhyun yang menatap Yesung dengan tatapan bingung.

"Bukankah kau sendiri yang meminta Victoria mengantarkan proposal itu ke kantormu? Tapi dia tak bertemu dirimu di kantor" jelas Yesung. Alis Kyuhyun bertaut ketika mendengar penjelasan Yesung.

"_Ani_, aku sama sekali tak menyuruh Vic untuk mengantarkan proposalku. Ini pasti ada yang tak beres" terka Kyuhyun.

"Sudahlah Kyu kita bicarakan ini besok" ucap Yesung yang memang sedang tak ingin memikirkan hal yang terlalu berat.

Kyuhyun hanya diam tanpa menjawab ucapan Yesung. Dan sekarang terciptalah suasana yang hening, Yesung maupun Kyuhyun tak ada yang ingin berbicara terlebih dahulu. Mereka larut dalam pikiran mereka masing-masing. Kyuhyun yang memikirkan proyeknya sedangkan Yesung yang bertempur batin dengan keinginan orang tuanya.

Sedikit tersadar dari lamunannya, Yesung pun mengalihkan tangannya menuju ke rahang milik Kyuhyun. Dan dengan cepat Yesung menempelkan bibir tipisnya ke bibir tebal milik suaminya. Sedangkan Kyuhyun yang kaget hanya bisa melebarkan matanya.

Yesung mulai melumat kedua belah bibir Kyuhyun, terselip rasa khawatir di dalam ciuman Yesung dan Kyuhyun menyadarinya. Seakan tersadar, Kyuhyun segera mengambil inisiatif untuk mencium Yesung lebih dalam.

'_Mungkin ini ciuman terakhir kita Kyu'_

.

.

"_Mommy_, kenapa kita di lumah ini?" tanya Hyosung yang merasa asing ketika masuk ke rumah sederhana di daerah pinggiran Seoul. "Untuk sementara waktu kita tinggal disini dulu ne! Disini dekat dengan rumah Heechul _ahjussi_" jelas Yesung yang sedang menggeret 2 koper besar berisi semua keperluan miliknya maupun Hyosung. "Oh begitu, apa _Daddy_ dan _Umma_ akan tingal dicini juga?" tanya Hyosung polos. "Ani sayang, disini hanya ada kita berdua. Daddy juga tak akan pernah kesini lagi" suara Yesung semakin kesil ketika berbicara dengan Hyosung. "_Wae Mommy_? Hyo lindu _Daddy_" pekik Hyosung pada Yesung.

"_Daddy_ sudah hidup bersama dengan _Umma_, jadi kita tak boleh mengganggunya lagi. Lagi pula kita akan bahagia disini" jawab Yesung lalu menggeret kembali koper mereka masuk ke kamar yang tak begitu luas. Sedangkan Hyosung membuntuti dari belakang.

"_Mommy_, apa Hyo akan mendapatkan teman disini?" tanya Hyo yang melihat sang _Mommy_ sedang mengeluarkan semua barang yang berada di kopernya. "Tentu saja, disini banyak sekali yang seumuranmu" jawab Yesung sesekali melihat ke arah Hyosung. "Benalkah? Wah Hyocung ndak sabal kenalan cama meleka" ucap Hyosung dengan antusias. Yesung hanya tersenyum melihat tingkah sang anak.

Ya, Yesung memang memutuskan untuk keluar dari rumah yang selama ini ia tempati bersama Kyuhyun. Setelah berciuman dengan Kyuhyun tempo hari, Yesung segera menelpon Heechul untuk mensetujui tawaran akan jasa pengacara dari Heechul. Yesung pun meminta tolong agar dicarikan rumah untuk tempat tinggal sementaranya untuk Hyosung. Dan ketika ia telah mendapatkan kabar bahwa Heechul telah mendapatkan rumah untuknya, ia segera memberitahu Orang tuanya dan Ryeowook.

Tak sebesar rumahnya dan Kyuhyun memang, namun 2 kamar sudah cukup untuk tempat beristirahatnya dengan Hyosung. Kamar mandi yang tak menggunakan shower pun sudah bisa membuat Yesung menyegarkan tubuhnya. Dapur tanpa meja makan pun Yesung syukuri, tak apa ia masih bisa makan di depan televisi yang memang

Soal Kyuhyun, Yesung sedang mencoba melupakan Kyuhyun. Ia tahu ini salah, sejak awal langkah yang mereka pilih memang salah. Namun dengan egois, Yesung dan Kyuhyun memilih untuk tetap melanjutkan kisah cinta mereka. Dan kini ia telah mendapat balasan dari kisah cinta mereka, kini Yesung harus merelakan rumah tangganya hancur.

_Ting Tong_

Yesung tersadar dari lamunannya ketika mendengar bel rumahnya berbunyi. Dengan cepat ia melangkahkan kakinya ke pintu utama untuk melihat siapa tamunya. Si kecil Hyosung pun ikut mengekor dari belakang. _Yeojya_ kecil ini sangat mengharap sang ayah-lah yang datang.

"Heechul _Hyung_? Masuklah" pinta Yesung ketika melihat ternyata Heechul-lah tamunya. Sedangkan Hyosung segera berlari ke arah Heechul untuk memeluknya. "_Ahjumma_" teriak Hyosung sambil berlari ke arah Heechul. Sedangkan Heechul sudah bersiap untuk menangkap _yeojya_ kecil itu.

_HUP_

Kini Hyosung sudah berada di gendongan Heechul. "Hai _yeojya_ kecil, kau tak berubah ya tetap saja memanggilku _ahjumma_" ucap Heechul yang sedang memndudukkan dirinya di sebuah sofa di ruang tamu. Yesung pun ikut duduk di sebelah Heechul. "Hehe, itu karena _ahjumma_ cantik" jawab Hyosung sambil memeletkan lidahnya. Sedangkan Heechul mencubit pelan hidung bangir milik Hyousng.

"Yesung-ah bagaimana rumahnya? Apa seperti yang kau harapkan?" tanya Heechul. "_Ne Hyung_, ini lebih dari cukup untukku dan Hyosung" jawab senyum lalu mengulas senyumnya. "Kemarin setelah kau memintaku untuk menghubungi teman pengacaraku aku segera menghubunginya. Dan dia setuju untuk menangani kasusmu" jelas Heechul. "Soal bayaran, ia tak akan membebani mu Yesung-ah" jawab Heechul seakan tahu Yesung akan menanyakan hal itu.

"Dan kasusmu akan dilimpahkan ke pengadilan lusa nanti" lanjut Heechul.

**TBC**

**Hehe... jangan timpukin Rin ya soal kejadian di chap kemarin. Rin nggak sengaja plus nggak sadar kalo nyantumin kata "END". Tapi karena itu, Rin juga tahu kalo readersdull masih suka sama ff ini /PD/.**

**Oh ya, ehem... **_**SAENGGIL CHUKAE HAMNIDA MY LITTLE BOY ETERNAL MAGNAE**_**. Rin ngiri deh sama keimutan ini **_**ahjuss**_**i, udah 27 tahun tapi tetep aja kayak umur 10 tahun. Pokoknya Rin doain yang terbaik buat Ryeowook **_**ahjussi**_** :D**

**Ff ini juga penghantar galau Rin saat tahu kalo Kangin oppa sama Donghae oppa ke Indonesia LAGI, dan rin untuk ke sekian kalinya rin nggak bisa liat mereka LAGI. Huweee T.T**

**Sekarang, kajja review nya Rin tunggu **** :***


	13. Chapter 13

"_Yesung-ah bagaimana rumahnya? Apa seperti yang kau harapkan?" tanya Heechul. "Ne Hyung, ini lebih dari cukup untukku dan Hyosung" jawab senyum lalu mengulas senyumnya. "Kemarin setelah kau memintaku untuk menghubungi teman pengacaraku aku segera menghubunginya. Dan dia setuju untuk menangani kasusmu" jelas Heechul. "Soal bayaran, ia tak akan membebani mu Yesung-ah" jawab Heechul seakan tahu Yesung akan menanyakan hal itu._

"_Dan kasusmu akan dilimpahkan ke pengadilan lusa nanti" lanjut Heechul._

**Title : **Believe

**Genre : **Teen (T)

**Author : **Rinrinclouds

**Cast : **Kyusung, Cho Hyosung (OC), Victoria, Hangeng, Heechul and other cast

**Warning : **cerita pasaran, abal, typos, YAOI, alur di chapter ini bakalan cepet banget kayak kereta api kelas ekonomi ._.

**Summary : **"Aku melukaimu lagi _Hyung_, maafkan aku"/"Sekarang pulanglah! Raih kebahagiaanmu sendiri bersama _yeojya_ itu" /"Jadi anak siapa yang ada di perutmu sayang?"

**Author POV**

"Yesung _Hyung_, Hyo, _Daddy_ pulang!" teriak Kyuhyun yang baru saja pulang dari perusahaannya. Ia menautkan alisnya ketika melihat keadaan rumahnya yang sepi. Biasanya ia akan mendengar celotehan Hyosung yang sedang bermain maupun pekikan Yesung terhadap tingkah aktif anaknya itu. Namun kali ini ia sama sekali tak mendengar suara-suara itu.

Kaki panjangnya pun masuk ke kamar Hyosung, yang ia harap ia akan menemukan dua sosok yang ia rindukan. Namun ketika ia membuka pintu kamar ia hanya melihat kekosongan di kamar anaknya. Alisnya bertautan ketika melihat kamar Hyosung yang biasanya penuh dengan mainan kini terlihat tak ada sama sekali.

"Kemana semua mainan Hyo? Apa mungkin dipindahkan ke kamar Yesung _Hyung_?" gumam Kyuhyun. Setelah menutup kamar Hyosung, ia segera melangkahkan kakinya menuju ke kamar Yesung. Dengan perlahan ia membuka pintu kamar Yesung. "_Hyung_..." panggil Kyuhyun sambil melongokkan kepalanya ke dalam kamar istrinya. "_Hyung_.." panggilnya lagi ketika merasa kamar istrinya itu sepi. Iapun masuk ke kamar Yesung.

Dengan sekatan ia segera masuk ke kamar mandi yang berada di dalam kamar itu. Namun hasilnya tetap nihil, ia sama sekali tak melihat Yesung maupun Hyosung disana. Karena lelah ia pun menidurkan dirnya di ujung kasur Yesung. Dengan kaki yang menjuntai kebawah, ia sedikit melonggarkan dasi yang masi mengait dilehernya.

"Kalian dimana?" lirihnya sambil memejamkan mata sejenak. Tanpa sadar ia melirik ke meja nakas di sampinya, dapat ia lihat secarik kertas disana. Karena ia penasaran, Kyuhyun pun mengambil kertas itu.

'_Untuk Kyuhyun suamiku, Kyu aku tahu kalau kau sekarang pasti sedang mencariku dan Hyosung. Tenang saja aku dan Hyo baik-baik saja di suatu tempat. Tahukah kau bahwa aku sangat mencintaimu? Karena alasan itu lah aku dan Hyosung tak bisa lagi bersamamu. Apa kau tahu maksudku? Maksudku aku dan Hyosung tak akan mengganggu kehidupanmu dan Victoria lagi. _

_Aku merasa ini sudah waktunya kita mengakhiri rumah tangga kita. Aku melihat kau sangat cocok dengan Victoria. Aku serius dengan ucapanku Kyu. aku hanya ingin mengatakan bahwa aku sudah mengurus surat cerai kita. Dan jika surat itu telah jadi pengacaraku akan segera memberikannya kepadamu. Aku yakin kau bisa bahagia denga Victoria _

_Dan satu lagi, tolong jangan cari aku lagi. Dan aku rasa kemarin adalah ciuman terakhir kita'_

Tak terasa air mata Kyuhyun jatuh ke pipi pucat miliknya. "Tidak, ini tidak mungkin. Yesung _Hyung_... Hyosung..." teriak Kyuhyun sambil meremas lembaran surat dari Yesung. "Aku melukaimu lagi _Hyung_, maafkan aku" kata Kyuhyun yang sudah menutupi wajahnya dengan tangkupan tangannya.

Namun, sedetik kemudian ia sudah berdiri dari kasur milik Yesung. "_Appa_ Kim" lirihnya lalu berlari menuju ke garasinya. Sepertinya Kyuhyun akan pergi ke rumah mertuanya.

.

"_Mommy_, Hyo ingin _Daddy_" celoteh Hyosung yang baru saja menyelesaikan makan sorenya. "Bagaimana kalau kita bermain ke rumah Heechul _ahjussi_?" tanya Yesung yang mencoba mengalihkan perhatian Hyosung. "_Ani Mommy_, Hyo hanya ingin beltemu dengan _Daddy_" tolak Yesung sambil duduk di pangkuan Yesung. "Tapi kita sama sekali tak boleh berada di dekat _Daddy_. Kita akan tetap disini sayang" jelas Yesung sambil me ngelus surai coklat milik Hyosung.

"Tapi _Mom_..."

_Ting Tong_

Terdengar suara bel yang membuat Yesung mapun Hyosung megalihkan pandangannya ke arah pintu rumah mereka. "Sepertinya ada tamu, _kajja_ kita buka kan pintu!" ajak Yesung lalu menggendong Hyosung menuju ke arah pintu.

_Cklek..._

"Hai sayang" sapa seseorang dengan senyuman yang mebuat wajahnya semakin cantik. "Heechul _Hyung_, masuklah" ajak Yesung sambil mempersilahkan Heechul masuk ke dalam rumah. "Ah _ne._ Taemin _kajja_!" ajak Heechul pada seseorang yang ada di belakangnya. "Eh..." kaget Yesung ketika melihat seorang _namja_ manis ikut masuk ke dalam rumahnya.

"Kau pasti bingung dengan dia" kata Heechul sambil melirik ke arah namja manis yang bernama Taemin itu. "Ah, Taemin _imnida_. Aku yang akan menangani kasus perceraianmu" ucap Taemin yang membuat Yesung membelalakkan matanya. "Jadi...". "Iya Yesung, ini sia pengacara yang aku katakan padamu" potong Heechul yang menyadari tatapan bingung dari Yesung. "Ah, _gomawo_ mau membantuku" kata Yesung tulus.

"_Ne Hyung_. Dari Heechul _Hyung_ juga aku mengerti semua tentangmu. Jadi, aku sudah membuat surat pengajuan perceraianmu untuk di berikan pada pengadilan dan suami mu. Besok aku akan mengantarkan surat pengajuan itu" jelas Taemin.

.

"Untuk apa kau kesini?" tanya Mr. Kim sengit ketika melihat Kyuhyun di depan pintu rumahnya. "_Appa_, dimana Yesung _Hyung_?" tanya Kyuhyun yang ditanggapi dengan senyum meremehkan milik mertuanya. "Untuk apa kau mencari Yesung lagi?" tanya Mr. Kim. "Aku ingin memulai lagi rumah tangga kami _Appa._ _Jebal_ beri tahu aku dimana Yesung Hyung sekarang!" pinta Kyuhyun. "Lebih biak kau pergi Kyu, Yesung telah bahagia sekarang. Dan untuk memulai rumah tangga kalian lagi sepertinya itu mustahil" jelas Mrs. Kim yang baru saja datang dari dalam rumah.

"_Umma_" lirih Kyuhyun. "_Umma_, tolong beri tahu dimana Yesung _Hyung_ berada. Aku... aku ingin membangun rumah tangga ku lagi Umma" mohon Kyuhyun sambil berlutut di di depan Mrs. Kim. "_Ani _Kyu, aku tak ingin anakku kau lukai lagi. Sudah cukup ia sakit dengan keberadaan istri keduamu, jangan lagi kau memberi harapan untuk anakku" jelas Mrs. Kim yang sebenarnya tak tega melihat keadaan Kyuhyun.

"Sekarang pulanglah! Raih kebahagiaanmu sendiri bersama _yeojya_ itu" Mr. Kim pun membantu Kyuhyun bangun lalu menutup pintu rumahnya, meninggalkan Kyuhyun yang menatap pintu itu dengan tatapan kesal, sedih, mauun khawatir.

"Kau dimana _Hyung_?"

.

"Kyu kau baru datang? Dari mana saja?" sapa Victoria yang sedang melihat tv. "Tak usah terlalu perduli padaku. Urusi saja kehidupanmu" kata Kyuhyun sambil melewati Victoria begitu saja. "Ada apa denganmu Kyu? aku juga tak melihat Yesung _oppa_ dan Hyo" kata Victoria sambil menyekal tangan Kyuhyun. "Haha.. peduli apa kau pada Yesung _Hyung_ dan Hyo hah?" tawa hambar pun memenuhi ruang tv itu. "Aku tak mengerti maksudmu Kyu" jujur Victoria.

"Mereka pergi... mereka pergi... dan itu karena kau. Sudah puas kau merusak rumah tanggaku? Aku tak tahu aku punya salah apa padamu. Tapi bisakah kau hentikan semua ini? Aku sudah berusaha mencintaimu, tapi ternyata yang akau lakukan hanya meyakiti hati Yesung _Hyung_" jelas Kyuhyun sedangkan Victoria hanya diam mendengar penuturan dari Kyuhyun.

"Aku sama sekali tak bisa jauh dari Yesung _Hyung_ dan Hyosung. Hidupku hanya untuk mereka Vic" lirih Kyuhyun

"Sudahlah, tak ada gunanya aku bicara denganmu." Ucap Kyuhuyun lalu berjalan menuju ke arah kamar Yesung. Sepertinya Tuan Muda Cho ini ingin bernostalgia dengan suasana kamar sang 'istri'.

.

.

_Keesokan harinya..._

"Selamat pagi Tuan Cho" sapa seorang sekretaris ketika melihat Kyuhyun datang ke perusahaan milik sang mertua. "Selamat pagi, Dimana Tuan Song?" tanya Kyuhyun datar. "Kebetulan sekali Tuan Song sedang ada di ruangannya. Dia juga sedang bersama putrinya. Perlu saya antar?" jelas sang sekretaris itu. "Oh begitu ya. _Aniyo_, aku akan kesana sendiri. Kamsahamnida" ucap Kyuhyun lalu berjalan menuju ke arah ruangan Tuan.

Sebenarnya Kyuhyun ke kantor mertuanya itu karena paksaan dari Mrs. Cho yang menginginkan Kyuhyun untuk menyampaikan undangan makan malam. Mrs. Cho akan mengadakan acara makan malam. Acara makan malam itu diadakan untuk merayakan kepergian Yesung, yang meski acara makan malam ini sangat ditentang oleh Kyuhyun.

Ketika akan mengetuk pintu ruangan Tuan Song yang sedikit terbuka itu, Kyuhyun mendengar suara tertawaan yang keras dari dalam. Dan karena itulah Kyuhyun mengurungkan niatnya untuk mengetuk pintu itu.

"Hahaha, setelah Tuan Lee mentranfer uangnya aku akan kaya mendadak" ucap Mr. Song yang ditimpali oleh suara tertawa dari Victoria. Merasa ada yang aneh, Kyuhyun pun mengeluarkan handphonenya. Dengan segera ia pun mencari ikon microphone.

"Haha, setelah ini aku akan segera melahirkan dan hidup bersama mu Khunie" ucap seorang wanita yang diyakini oleh Kyuhyun adalah Victoria. Kyuhyun pun terus fokus dengan kegiatan merekamnya meskipun tak dipungkiri ia pun terkejut.

"Apalagi setelah ini, anak ku lahir dan Vic tak harus bersama dengan si tengik Cho itu" ucap namja yang tak dikenali oleh Kyuhyun.

"Untung saja aku memiliki anak sepertimu Vic. Jika tak ada kau, mungkin aku akan kesulitan mendekati keluarga Cho. Apalagi sampai mencuri proposal milik Kyuhyun itu" jelas Mr. Song yang membuat rahang Kyuhyun mengeras.

"Dan yang paling aku senangi dari semua ini adalah aku dapat merusak rumah tangga mereka. Mereka memang pasangan bodoh" ucap Victoria yang membuat Kyuhyun geram, dengan kasar ia pun mematikan rekamannya.

Dengan langkah penuh kemarahan Kyuhyun pun menjauh dari ruangan Mr. Song. "_Agashi_, tolong sampaikan pada Tuan Song, dia di undang olehTuan Cho untuk makan malam di rumahku. Dan tolong jangan katakan kalau aku datang ke kantornya" ucap Kyuhyun yang segera di mengerti oleh sekretaris itu.

.

Yesung dan Hyosung pun sampai di sebuah gereja kecil dekat rumah mereka. Dengan langkah riang Hyosung terus menyeret (?) sang Mommy untuk masuk ke gereja kecil itu.

"_Kajja Mommy_, Hyo ingin beldoa pada Tuhan!" ajak Hyosung yang membuat Yesung menyunggingkan senyumnya.

Semula Yesung ingin menitipkan Hyosung kepada Heechul, sementara ia akan ke gereja. Namun dengan keras kepalanya, Hyosung pun memaksa ikut. Sepertinya Hyosung meniru sifat keras kepala Yesung, terbukti dari bujukan-bujukan Yesung yang ditujukan padanya sama sekali tak berguna untuk Hyosung.

_Kriet_

Suara dorongan pada pintu gereja pun terdengar memenuhi gereja yang sedang kosong ini. Dengan pelan Yesung menuju ke tempat untuk berdoa. Sedangkan Hyosung sudah duduk di kursi deretan paling depan.

"Tuhan, hukumlah aku untuk menebus semua kesalahanku selama ini. Tuhan, apa yang kulakukan ini sudah benar? Aku tahu kau sangat membenci perceraian, tapi ini kulakukan untuk kebahagian Kyuhyun. Meskipun harus ku akui aku masih mencintainya dan berharap masih bisa menjadi istrinya" air mata Yesung pun menetes di pipi chubby miliknya. Tak di pungkiri ia sangat mencintai Kyuhyun.

"Aku bersumpah Tuhan, aku masih mencintainya. Tolong kuatkan aku, aku tak yakin bisa jauh darinya Tuhan. Jika ini memang yang terbaik untukku, maka teruskan Tuhan. Namun jika ini salah, tolong tunjukkan jalan yang benar agar dapat meraih kebahagianku dengan Hyosung lagi. Amin" Yesung pun segera menghapus air matanya yang sempat membasahi pipinya.

Dengan cekatan ia pun berjalan ke arah Hyosung yang sedang memandang ke arahnya. "_Mommy_ menangich?" tanya Hyosung yang masih bisa melihat jejak air mata di pipi _Mommy_-nya. "_Aniya_ Hyo, sekarang kita pulang ne? _Mommy_ akan membuatkanmu roti strawberry untukmu dan Minwook" jelas Yesung.

"Minwook? Makcud _Mommy_?" tanya Hyosung tak mengerti. "Nanti malam Ryeowook _ahjussi_, Sungmin _ahjussi_, Minwook akan ke rumah. Jadi _Mommy_ ingin membuatkan kue untuk mereka" jelas Yesung.

"`Wah, belalti nanti Hyo bisa belmain dengan Minwook sepuasnya" pekik Hyosung girang. "_Ne_ sayang, sekarang kita pulang _ne_!" ajak Yesung lalu menggandeng keluar dari gereja itu.

'_Aku percaya keajaibanmu Tuhan'_

.

"Tuan Cho, ini ada surat dari pengacara Lee!" kata sekretaris Kyuhyun saat melihat Kyuhyun menuju ke ruangannya. "Pengacara Lee? Aku sama sekali tak mengenalnya" gumam Kyuhyun lirih sambil mengambil map dari tangan sang sekretaris. "_Gomawo_, kembalilah bekerja" ucap Kyuhyun yang segera dilaksanakan oleh sekretarisnya.

Kyuhyun segera masuk ke ruangannya. Dengan kasar ia segera mendudukkan di sofa yang ada di ruangannya.

Dengan kasar pula ia membuka map yang baru saja di berikan oleh sekretarisnya. Matanya mulai membaca satu persatu kata yang ada di dalam lembaran itu. Mencoba mencerna setiap rangkaian kata itu meskipun otaknya sudah cukup lelah karena rencana Tuan Song yang segera ia bongkar.

"MWO? Ini surat cerai?" teriak Kyuhyun ketika selesai membaca semua isi yang ada didalam map. "Yesung _Hyung_..." gumamnya lirih.

Entah kekuatan dari mana, kini Kyuhyun berlari keluar dari ruangannya menuju ke parkiran suatu tempat yang Kyuhyun berharap dapat membantunya.

Kyuhyun pun mengendarai mobilnya dengan kecepatan yang tinggi. Menerjang jalan yang agak padat. Tak jarang mobil lain mengklakson mobil Kyuhyun agar tak mengendarain asal di jalan. Namun itu semua tak di gubris oleh Kyuhyun, yang terpenting kini hanya datang ke tempat yang ia tuju.

Terlihat mobil Kyuhyun berbelok ke arah sebuah bangunan berlantai dua. Setelah memarkirkan mobilnya dengan sedikit asal, Kyuhyun segera masuk ke bangunan itu.

"Selamat datang, ada yang bisa saya bantu?" tanpamenjawab pertanyaan dari _yeojya_ itu, Kyuhyun berjalan ke ruangan yang ia tuju.

"Maaf Tuan, apa tuan sudah membuat janji dengan Changmin sajangnim?" tanya _yeojya_ itu sambil mengejar Kyuhyun yang sudah menaiki tangga untuk menuju ke lantai dua.

Tanpa menggubris teriakan sang _yeojya_ yang berprofesi sebagai resepsionis itu. Dengan santainya Kyuhyun membuka sebuah ruangan yang sedari dari ia cari.

_Cklek_

"Changmin-ah aku butuh bantuanmu sekarang!" ucap Kyuhyun ketika melihat sahabatnya sedang memandang ke arahnya dengan pandangan bingun. "Ah, _mianhe sajangnim_, saya sudah menyuruh Tuan ini untuk berhenti, tapi..." kata sang resepsionis dengan terengah-engah,

"Tak apa biarkan dia masuk" ucap sahabat Kyuhyun yang bernama Changmin itu. Kyuhyun pun masuk ke dalam ruangan Changmin meninggalkan sang resepsionis yang memandang mereka dengan tatapan cengonya. Namun sedetik kemudian sang resepsionis pun meninggalkan ruangan Changmin.

"_Wae_ Kyu?" tanya Changmin ketika melihat Kyuhyun mengusap kasar wajahnya.

"Yesung _Hyung_, dia ingin bercerai dariku" adu Kyuhyun pada Changmin. Sedangkan Changmin hanya membelalakkan matanya kaget. Dengan tenang ia pun duduk di samping Kyuhyun yang sedang mengusap kasar wajahnya.

"Lalu apa kau akan menyewa jasaku untuk menemanimu di pengadilan pertamamu?" tanya Changmin yang dijawab tatapan sengit dari Kyuhyun.

"Bukan bodoh, aku kesini karena aku minta tolong buatkan surat cerai!" pinta Kyuhyun yang membuat Changmin menautkan kedua alisnya.

"Kau bodoh atau apa Kyu? jika kau sudah mendapat surat cerai dari Yesung, kau tak perlu lagi membuat surat cerai" jelas Changmin.

"Ani, aku akan menceraikan Victoria. Dan yang perlu kau ketahui bahwa aku tak ingin menceraikan Yesung _Hyung_. Sekarang buatkan aku surat cerai untuk Victoria!"

Sedangkan Changmin hanya menghela nafas ketika melihat sifat arogan keluar dari diri Kyuhyun.

.

"Apa kue buatanku enak?" tanya Yesung yang sedang nelihat ekspresi apa yang akan ditunjukan para tamunya. "Ini enah _ahjucci_!" pekik namja kecil yang makan dengan belepotan. "_Ne, Hyung_ ini enak, aku tak tahu kalau Hyung bisa membuat kue" kata namja mungil –Ryeowook-. "Aku sedikit mengintip resepnya di internet. Tapi aku tak menyangka jika ini akan berhasil" ucap Yesung senang.

"Ini sih, tapi tetap saja buatan Wookie lebih enak!" puji Sungmin yang membuat pipi Ryeowook bersemu merah. "YA! kalian membuatku cemburu" ucap Yesung lalu bertingkah seolah ia marah kepada Ryeowook maupun Sungmin. "_Ani Hyung_, ini sangat enak. Jangan dengarkan kata-kata Sungmin _Hyung, Hyungie_" Ryeowook pun mencoba membuat mood Yesung kembali membaik.

"_Gwenchana_ Wookie, Hyung hanya bercanda" jawab Yesung dengan senyumannya. "Ah, sebentar..." ucap Yesung yang membuat Ryeowook maupun Sungmin menoleh ke arahnya. Yesung yang sudah berdiri itupun segera berjalan ke arah kamarnya bersama Hyosung. Setelah mencari-cari barang yang ia inginkan, akhirnya iapun menemukan sesuatu yang ingin ia berikan pada Minwook.

"Minwook sayang, ini untukmu" kata Yesung sambil menunjukkan sebuah mobil-mobilan berwarna merah pada Minwook. "Wah, ini baguch cekali ahjucci. _Gomawo_" pekik Minwook senang. "_Hyung_ bukankah itu mainan kita waktu kita kecil?" tanya Ryeowook saat ia merasa mengenali mobil-mobilan itu. "_Ne_ Wookie, _Hyung_ sengaja membawanya untuk Minwook" jawab Yesung.

"_Kajja, saeng _kita main di luang tv!" ajak Hyosung sambil menggandeng tangan Minwook menuju ke ruang tv yang bersebelahan dengan ruang tamu. "_Ne Nonna_" jawab Minwook sambil mengikuti Hyosung dari belakang.

"_Hyung_, apa menurutmu ini semua yang terbaik untukmu dan Kyuhyun?" tanya Sungmin ketika merasa Minwook maupun Hyosung menjauh dari mereka. Bukan maksud Sungmin mengungkit masa lalu Yesung, ia hanya ingin mendengar jawaban jujur dari mulut kaka iparnya itu.

"_Mollaseo _Sungmin-ah, sejujurnya aku masih mencintainya. Tapi jika memamg kebahagiaannya bersama Victoria, aku rela melepaskannya. Mungkin ini terbaik untukku dan Kyuhyun" ucap Yesung sambil menundukkan kepalanya.

"_Hyung_, aku tahu kau sangat sakit saat ini. Tapi mungkin ini jalanmu untuk bahagia _Hyung_" ucap Ryeowook sambil mengusap pelan punggung Hyung. Ia berharap dapat mengurangi beban yang sedang dilalu Hyungnya.

"Maafkan aku _Hyung_" kata Sungmin penuh sesal. Sungguh ia sama sekali tak bermaksud membuat Yesung sedih. "_Gwenchana_ Sungmin-ah" ucap Yesung menenangkan Sungmin. "Nah, sekarang bagaimana kalau kita menemani anak-anak bermain?" usul Ryeowook yang langsung disetujui oleh Hyung dan suaminya.

Kedatangan Sungmin sekeluarga sejenak Yesung pun dapat melupakan masalahnya dengan Kyuhyun. Ia juga tak mungkin harus bersedih terus setiap hari. Dan yang sekrang yang Yesung pikirkan hanyalah bagaimana cerita kehidupannya bersama Hyosung kedepannya.

.

"Kyu, kenapa kau baru pulang? Apa kau tak tahu jika mertuamu akan makan malam bersama di rumahmu? Victoria aja sedang berdandan di kamarnya" omel Mrs. Cho ketika melihat sang anak baru saja masuk ke dalam rumah. "Aku tahu _Umma_, sudahlah aku mandi dulu" kata Kyuhyun lalu berjalan menuju ke kamar yang dulu adalah kamar Yesung. "Tak biasanya dia penurut seperti itu. Sudah aku duga, selama ini memang Yesung memberikannya pengaruh yang buruk" kata Mrs. Cho lalu berlalu menuju ke dapur.

Terlihat begitu ramai keadaan rumah Kyuhyun, beberapa maid yang memang dibawa oleh Mrs. Cho kini terlihat sibuk menata meja makan. Memang hanya keluarga Song yang diundang, namun bukan itu yang membuat Mrs. Cho sibuk seperti ini. Ternyata Mrs. Cho terlalu senang ketika mendengar berita bahwa Yesung meninggalkan rumah Kyuhyun. Dan Mrs. Cho menganggap bahwa semua yang ia lakukan bersama suaminya yaitu agar Yesung pergi, kini terkabul. Yesung kini sudah tak akan menggangg kehisupan Kyuhyun dan Victoria.

"_Umma_, ada yang bisa aku bantu?" tanya Victoria pada Mrs. Cho yang sedang menyiapkan makanan di dapur. "_Aniya_ sayang, lebih baik kau menunggu _Appa_ dan _Umma_ mu datang" ucap Mrs. Cho dengan senyumannya yang sama sekali tak pernah ditujukan untuk Yesung.

"Baiklah _Umma_. Emb... apa Kyuhyun sudah datang?" tanya Victoria. "Aku sudah datang sayang" ucap Kyuhyun yang sudah berada di belakang Victoria. Victoria pun kaget dan segera memutar tubuhnya. "K-kyu?" suara Victoria pun terbata-bata ketika melihat posisi Kyuhyun sedekat ini. "Ada apa sayang? Bagaimana keadaan anak kita?" tanya Kyuhyun sambil memegang perut buncit Victoria. Sedangkan Mrs. Cho tersenyum senang ketika melihat tingkah Kyuhyun.

"Wah, kalian mesra sekali" puji seseorang yang membuat Kyuhyun, Victoria, maupun Mrs. Cho menoleh ke arahnya. "_Umma_... " ucap Victoria. Ternyata Mr. Song dan Mrs. Song telah datang ke rumah Kyuhyun. "Ah, kalian sudah datang. Kalau begitu duduk lah di ruang makan, Kyuhyun akan menata makanannya. Aku akan memanggil suamiku dulu" kata Mrs. Cho sambil berjalan menjauh dari dapur.

"Silahkan duduk _Umma, Appa_!" ajak Kyuhyun kepada mertuanya itu. Kyuhyun pun kembali ke dapur untuk mengambil beberapa makanan lalu meletakkannya di meja makan. Senyum misterius pun terpatri di bibir tebal milik Kyuhyun.

"Ah, kalian sudah datang. Maaf menunggu lama, kalau begitu _kajja _kita makan!" ajak Mr. Cho yang baru saja datang. Acara makan malam di rumah Kyuhyun dimulai, semua anggota keluarga Cho maupun keluarga Song saling berbaur sama lain.

"Kau ingin makan apa sayang?" tawar Kyuhyun pada Victoria. Kedua orang tua Kyuhyun pun memandang ke arah Kyuhyun dengan pandangan senang. "Sepertinya Kyunie sudah menerima Victoria ne?" tanya Mr. Cho senang. Sedangkan Kyuhyun hanya tersenyum kecil ke arah ayahnya. "Syukurlah kalau begitu, Kyuhyunku sudah kembali seperti semula" jawab Mrs. Cho senang.

'_Ini aneh? Ada apa lagi ini?' _batin Victoria sambil melirik ke arah Kyuhyun yang ada disebelahnya.

.

Kini kedua keluarga pengusaha itu pun duduk santai di ruang tamu. Tak jarang perbincangan mengenai bisnis tetap menjadi topik utama. Kyuhyun yang sebenarnya sudah tak kuat dengan keadaan seperti ini pun hanya bisa mendengus pelan. Dia pun melirik ke arah Victoria yang duduk di sebelahnya. Ia bingung dengan sifat Victoria yang sama sekali tak ingin bermanja dengan dirinya.

Bukannya Kyuhyun ingin memanjakan Victoria, tapi tak biasanya Victoria akan diam seperti ini. Jika masih ada Yesung, pasti Victoria akan bermanjaan dengan dirinya. Dan kini Kyuhyun sadar jika semua tingkah laku Victoria memang sudah di tentukan oleh Mr. Song.

"Ehem" dehem Kyuhyun yang mengundang tatapan dari semua orang yang ada di ruang tamu itu. "Ada apa Kyu?" tanya Mr. Song. "Ani, aku hanya ada sebuah rekaman yang sangat bagus" kata Kyuhyun yang mengundang tatapan kebingungan. "Rekaman apa Kyu?" tanya Victoria bingung. "Sebentar _ne_ sayang" Kyuhyun pun mulai mengutak-atik ponsel yang ada di tangannya. Sedangkan semua yabg ada di ruang tamu hanya bisa bertatapan bingung sama lain.

_KLIK_

"_Haha, setelah ini aku akan segera melahirkan dan hidup bersama mu Khunie"_ seketika tubuh Victoria pun mengenang ketika mendengar suara yang ada direkaman Kyuhyun. Sedangkan Kyuhyun mengeluarkan smirk-nya ketika melirik ke arah Victoria

"_Apalagi setelah ini, anak ku lahir dan Vic tak harus bersama dengan si tengik Cho itu_"

"_Untung saja aku memiliki anak sepertimu Vic. Jika tak ada kau, mungkin aku akan kesulitan mendekati keluarga Cho. Apalagi sampai mencuri proposal milik Kyuhyun itu"_ Mr. Song pun hanya bisa memandang tajam ke arah Kyuhyun

"_Dan yang paling aku senangi dari semua ini adalah aku dapat merusak rumah tangga mereka. Mereka memang pasangan bodoh"_

_KLIK_

"Apa itu suaramu?" tanya Mr. Cho kepada Tuan Song yang wajahnya sudah memucat takut. "Siapa lagi kalau bukan suara mertua ku _Appa_!" jawab Kyuhyun santai. "Ja-jadi selama ini kau memanfaatkan keadaan ini?" tanya Mrs. Cho tergagap.

"Dan biar kuperjelas, disini Victoria bukan mengandung anakku. Aku sama sekali tak pernah menidurinya" ucap Kyuhyun lantang. "Jadi anak siapa yang ada di perutmu sayang?" tanya Kyuhyun ambil meremas pergelangan Victoria. Victoria hanya meringis kesakitan tanpa menjawab pertanyaan dari Kyuhyun.

"Cukup Cho Kyuhyun, jauhkan tanganmu dari tangan anakku" ucap Mr. Song keras. "Anak yang Victoria kandung memang bukan anakmu, melainkan anak Nickhun" lanjut Mr. Song lemas.

"_See_, Appa lihatkan sekarang? Ini semua sudah direncanakan Appa. Dan karena ini juga pernikahan ku dengan Yesung Hyung terganggu" Mr. Cho hanya bisa diam tanpa menjawab pertanyaan Kyuhyun.

"Dan ini untukmu Vic, tanda tangani ini. Dan kita akan cerai secepatnya" kata Kyuhyun sambil melemparkan surat cerai di depan muka Victoria.

**TBC**


	14. Chapter 14

"_Cukup Cho Kyuhyun, jauhkan tanganmu dari tangan anakku" ucap Mr. Song keras. "Anak yang Victoria kandung memang bukan anakmu, melainkan anak Nickhun" lanjut Mr. Song lemas. _

"_See, Appa lihatkan sekarang? Ini semua sudah direncanakan Appa. Dan karena ini juga pernikahan ku dengan Yesung Hyung terganggu" Mr. Cho hanya bisa diam tanpa menjawab pertanyaan Kyuhyun. _

"_Dan ini untukmu Vic, tanda tangani ini. Dan kita akan cerai secepatnya" kata Kyuhyun sambil melemparkan surat cerai di depan muka Victoria. _

**Title : **Believe

**Genre : **Teen (T)

**Author : **Rinrinclouds

**Cast : **Kyusung, Cho Hyosung (OC), Victoria, Hangeng, Heechul and other cast

**Warning : **cerita pasaran, abal, typos, YAOI, alur di chapter ini bakalan cepet banget kayak kereta api kelas ekonomi ._.

**Summary : **"Aku yakin Kyuhyun akan bahagia jika ia jauh dari namja itu"/"Padahal dia juga hanya sebatas pengacara Yesung Hyung. Apalagi ia jadi adiknya?" /"_Shireo _Kyu, aku ingin Hyung ku tenang tanpa ada dirimu lagi"/"YESUNG _HYUNG? HYUNG!"_

**Author POV**

"_Hyung_, sepertinya perceraianmu akan ditunda!" jelas Taemin yang sedang berada di rumah Yesung bersama Heechul. "Kenapa Taemin-ah? Apa ada sesuatu?" tanya Yesung bingung. "Sepertinya suami mu juga sedang menghadapi perceraian sekarang" jawab Taemin sambil membuka sebuah map. "Perceraian? Jangan-jangan suami mu itu juga bercerai dengan istri _yeojya_-nya?" terka Heechul yang sedang memangku Hyosung. "Disini disebutkan bahwa Cho Kyuhyun sedang menghadapi sidang perceraian dengan istirnya yang bernama Victoria Song" jelas Taemin yang membuat Yesung terbelalak kaget.

"Yesung-ah kau tak apa? Kenapa wajahmu pucat sekali?" tanya Heechul yang menyadari keadaan Yesung memucat dan penuh peluh di dahinnya. "_Aniya Hyung_, mungkin aku hanya kelelahan" kata Yesung sambil mengusap peluhnya. "Kalau begitu aku antar ke kamar _ne_, biar Hyosung disini dengan Taemin" kata Heechul sambil memindahkan Hyosung ke pangkuan Taemin. Kemudian Heechul pun memapah Yesung menuju ke kamarnya.

"Kau tak apa?" tanya Heechul ketika sudah sampai di kamar Yesung. "_Gwenchana_, hanya saja akhir-akhir ini perutku sakit _Hyung_. Sangat nyeri" jawab Yesung sedikit meringis ketika naik ke kasurnya. "Apa perlu ke panggilkan Hangeng?" tawar Heechul yang membuat Yesung menunjukkan senyum di bibir pucatnya. "_Ani Hyung_, aku sudah terlalu banyak membuatmu repot" Heechul hanya memutar bola matanya bosan. "Lagi pula Hangeng _Hyung_ kan dokter gigi. Sakitku di perut bukan di gigi" lanjut Yesung dengan sedikit poutan di bibirnya.

"Ah, bagaimana bisa aku lupa?" ucap Heechul yang membuat Yesung tertawa. "Kalau begitu ku buatkan bubur dulu ne, aku juga akan menyuruh Taemin pulang. Tak mungkinkan kalau kau akan menemuinya dalam keadaan seperti ini" kata Heechul lalu berjalan ke arah pintu kamar Yesung. "_Hyung._.." lirih Yesung yang membuat Heechul membalikkan tubuhnya. "_Jeongmal Gomawo Hyung, Kamsahamnida_" ucap Yesung yang ditanggapi senyuman oleh Heechul.

.

"Changmin-ah, apa tidak bisa aku segera bercerai dengannya?" tanya Kyuhyun yang baru saja keluar dari ruangan pengadilan. "Kyu sudah berapa kali kubilang, kau harus bersabar. Bahkan sebenarnya kau tak boleh menggugat istrimu yang sedang hamil" jawab Changmin sambil membenarkan letak kacamatanya.

"Aku tak peduli, yang ku inginkan hanya bebas dari nenek sihir itu" kata Kyuhyun. Keheningan pun menyelimuti mereka berdua, mereka terus berjalan menuju ke tempat parkir pengadilan.

"Ah, Changmin-ah" teriak Kyuhyun yang membuat Changmin berjengit kaget. "YAA! Jangan berteriak seperti itu" kesal Changmin. "_Mianhe,_ tapi yang satu ini pasti kau bisa membantuku" kata Kyuhyun yang membuat Changmin bertanya-tanya. "_Mwo_?". "Apa kau mengenal pengacara Lee?" tanya Kyuhyun serius.

"Kau pikir nama perngacara bermarga Lee itu hanya ada satu orang? Ada lebih dari sepuluh orang pengacara bermarga Lee" jelas Changmin kesal. "Ah, itu masuk akal juga sih. Maksudku pengacara Lee..." jawab Kyuhyun sambil mengingat pengacara Yesung. "Lee tae... ah! Lee Taemin".

"Ah Taemin, _ne _aku kenal dia" jawab Changmin datar. "Benarkah? Bolehkah aku tahu dimana kantornya?" tanya Kyuhyun lagi. "Untuk apa? Kau tak berpikir akan berganti pengacara kan?" tanya Changmin curiga. "_Ani_, jadi Taemin adalah pengacara Yesung _Hyung_. Jadi dia pasti tahu dimana rumah Yesung sekarang" jelas Kyuhyun yang hanya ditanggapi anggukan dari Changmin.

"Kantornya ada di ..."

.

"Sungguh aku minta maaf atas semua yang aku dan Victoria lakukan selama ini pada keluargamu" ucap Mr. Song yang sedang berada di kantor Mr. Cho. Sedangkan Mr. Cho kini hanya bisa terdiam tanpa ada niat sedikitpun menjawab perkataan Mr. Song.

"Apa kau menginginkan proyek Tuan Lee? Kalau itu yang kau mau maka ambillah. Aku akan me..."

"Aku tak butuh proyek itu, yang aku inginkan hanya lah anakku kembali normal seperti yang dulu. Dan aku berharap kepada anakmu agar bisa mengubah Kyuhyunku seperti semula, tapi semua yang aku rencanakan bersama istriku landas seketika" ucap Mr. Cho datar.

"Aku tahu yang kau rasakan. Orang tua mana yang ingin melihat anaknya melenceng dari norma yang ada? Tapi apa kau memikirkan kebahagiaan anakmu?" tanya Mr. Song yang dibalas oleh tatapan tajam dari Mr. Cho.

"Aku yakin Kyuhyun akan bahagia jika ia jauh dari namja itu"

"Bahagia? Aku tak yakin dia akan bahagia jika dia akan menjauh dari namjanya. Kau tahu, Victoria sempat ingin memisahkan mereka berdua. Tapi apa hasilnya? Kini cinta mereka berdua menjadi pasangan yang kuat" jawab Mr. Song. Ia tak tahu kenapa ia berbicara seperti ini, tapi yang ia rasakan adalah betapa besar cinta Kyuhyun dan Yesung selama ini.

"Apa kau ke kantorku hanya untuk menceramahiku?" tanya Mr. Cho marah.

"Maaf jika kau menganggapku seperti itu" jawab Mr. Song sambil berdiri dari duduknya.

"Yang perlu kau tahu adalah kebahagian itu tak tergantung pada sesuatu. Begitu juga kebahagian cinta anakmu, kebahagiaannnya tak tergantung pada norma. Selagi ia bisa tersenyum kenapa tidak kau setujui saja mereka" setelah mengucapkan petuahnya, Mr. Song pun segera keluar dari ruangan kerja Mr. Cho.

"Apa memang harusnya seperti itu?" lirih Mr. Cho lalu mengusap wajahnya.

.

"Maaf Tuan, aku tak bisa memberitahukan informasi client ku kepada seseorang_. Jeosonghamnida_" kata Teamin datar. "Tapi aku suaminya, aku berhak mengetahui dimana istriku berada!" elak Kyuhyun yang sebenarnya sudah tak sabaran lagi dengan sifat Taemin.

"_Mianhe_, aku tetap tak bisa" jawab Taemin singkat. "Hei ayolah, aku bingung harus mencari Yesung _Hyung_ dimana lagi!" ucap Kyuhyun sedikit memohon. Sedangkan Taemin hanya melihat ke arah Kyuhyun dengan tatapan datarnya. "Apa kau sudah selesai berbicaranya?" tanya Taemin sedangkan Kyuhyun hanya bisa berkedip beberapa kali. "Kalau sudah selesai kau bisa keluar dari ruanganku sekarang. Kau pasti tahukan pintunya dimana?" tanya Taemin sambil melirik kearah pintu ruangannya.

"Aish, tak ada gunanya aku kesini" umpat Kyuhyun lalu berjalan menuju ke pintu ruangan Taemin. "_Kamsahamnida_ atas pujianmu Tuan" kata Taemin.

_BLAM_

Taemin sedikit kaget mendengar dentuman pintu yang dibanting oleh Kyuhyun. "Semoga pintu dalam keadaan baik sekarang" kata Taemin lalu melanjutka pekerjaannya yang sempat tertunda akibat kedatangan Kyuhyun.

"Cih dasar, manusia es!" umpat Kyuhyun setelah keluar dari kantor Taemin. Dengan kesal ia terus menghentakkan kakinya menuju ke mobilnya. Ia sungguh tak menyangka bahwa orang bernama Lee Taemin itu adalah sosok orang yang dingin. Ia berpikir bahwa Taemin adalah seseorang yang ramah tamah.

"Kenapa dia begitu pelit? Bahkan aku hanya ingin informasi darinya, tapi kenapa ia sepelit ini?" ucap Kyuhyun yang sudah berada di dalam mobilnya. "Padahal dia juga hanya sebatas pengacara Yesung Hyung. Apalagi ia jadi adiknya?" ucap Kyuhyun sambil menghidupkan mesin mobilnya.

"Eh... adik? Kenapa kau bodoh sekali Cho Kyuhyun, kenapa kau tak bertanya pada Wookie _Hyung_ saja? Setidaknya jika Wookie Hyung tak menjawab, aku masih bisa bertanya pada Sungmin _Hyung_ kan?" celoteh Kyuhyun.

Dengan cepat Kyuhyun pun mengemudikan mobilnya menuju ke rumah adik iparnya. Meskipun sebenarnya Kyuhyun sudah menebak pasti ia akan ditolak kembali seperti yang sebelumnya. Tapi dia tetap berjuang unutk mengetahui keberadaan Yesung.

Matanya sesekali melirik lembaran foto dirinya bersama Yesung dan Hyosung. Ia kini merasa merindukan masa-masa saat bersama dengan Yesung maupun dengan anaknya. "Aku merindukan kalian, aku ingin kalian ada di hidupku lagi" gumam Kyuhyun sambil menyetir mobilnya.

"_Kajja Hyung_ kita mulai kisah kita dari awal"

.

"Pulanglah _Hyung_, aku tak apa!" kata Yesung lemah. "_Ani,_ aku tak tega meninggalkanmu disini sendirian. Lalu siapa yang akan merawat Hyosung?" ucap Heechul yang kukuh ingin di rumah Yesung. "Tapi Hangeng _Hyung_ hanya mengatakan bahwa _mag_ ku kambuh. Jadi mungkin sebentar lagi sakitku akan selesai" ucap Yesung mencoba meyakinkan Heechul.

"Tapi Yesung, Heechul benar! Kami tak mungkin meninggalkanmu sendirian bersama Hyosung. Lagipula aku juga sedikit tak yakin jika ini adalah penyakit _mag_" kata Hangeng sedikit bingung dengan keadaan Yesung. "Apa perlu kita bawa ke rumah sakit? Mungkin dia terkena penyakit yang lebih berbahaya" kata Heechul yang khawatir dengan keadaan Yesung.

"Kita tunggu sampai besok saja sayang! Kalau memang keadaan Yesung memburuk baru kita bawa ke rumah sakit" kata Hangeng bijak. "Apa kau merasa masih sakit?" tanya Heechul yang sekarang duduk di kasur milik Yesung sambil memangku Hyosung. "Masih nyeri saja _Hyung_" jawab Yesung meyakinkan.

"Mommy aku Hyo ingin tidul" pinta Hysoung sambil mengucek matanya. "Hyo tidur dengan _ahjusii_ saja ne?" tawar Hangeng yang langsung disetujui oleh Hyosung. "Aku ikut" ucap Heechul seraya bangkit dari duduknya. "Tapi Yesung?" tanya Hangeng sembari melihat ke arah Yesung. "_Nan Gwenchana Hyung_, aku tak apa" kata Yesung sambil tersenyum singkat. "Aku akan menjadi orang tua Hyosung satu hari ini. Bolehkan?" ijin Heechul yang tanggapi oleh anggukan dari Yesung.

Setelah, itupun Heechul dan Hangeng membawa Hyosung yang sudah menutup matanya itu ke kamar sebelah. Sedangkan Yesung juga kembali ke mencoba mengistirahatkan pikiran maupun tubuhnya. Ia tak tahu kenapa ia bisa mendadak sakit seperti ini. Yang pasti ia merasakan nyeri pada perutnya ketika ia pulang dari gereja.

"Kyu, aku merindukanmu. Apa kau merindukanmu? Aku senang mendengar kau akan bercerai dengan Victoria, tapi aku tak tahu apa kita bisa bersama lagi" gumam Yesung lalu tersenyum miris.

.

"Untuk apa kau kesini lagi? Tak puaskah kau membuat _Hyung_ku sakit hati?" tanya Ryeowook dengan penuh amarah ketika melihat Kyuhyun ke rumahnya. "_Mian Hyung_, tapi aku kesini ingin mengetahui tempat tinggal Yesung _Hyung _yang baru" ucap Kyuhyun dengan sedikit memelas. "_Ani_, aku tak tahu" jawab Ryeowook datar. "Tak mungkin _Hyung_. Kau pasti tahu dimana Yesung _Hyung_, kau kan _dongsaeng-_nya" desak Kyuhyun sedangkan Ryeowook hanya diam tanpa berniat menjawab perkataan kakak iparnya itu.

"_Jebal Hyung_, aku ingin menebus kesalahanku padanya" pinta Kyuhyun. "_Shireo _Kyu, aku ingin Hyung ku tenang tanpa ada dirimu lagi" jawab Ryeowook lirih namun ada amarah yang terselip di perkataannya. "Sekarang pergi atau pintu rumahku ini aku tutup" ucap Ryeowook dengan tatapan datarnya. Namun Kyuhyunpun tak bergeming dengan posisinya yang berada di depan pintu.

Lama dengan saling berdiam diri, Ryeowook pun mulai membuka suara. "Baiklah kalau kau tak ingin pergi, aku akan menutup pintu ini. Dan jangan sekali-sekali mencoba membuat keributan di rumahku" kata Ryeowook lalu menutup pintu rumahnya keras. Sedangkan Kyuhyun hanya memandang pintu yang mapir menyentuh batnag hidungnya itu dengan tatapan datar.

"Sesulitkah itu untuk kembali bersamamu _Hyung_?" lirih Kyuhyun lalu berjalan menuju ke mobilnya. Ia sungguh menyesal telah menyianyiakan Yesung di kehidupannya.

.

.

_3 days later..._

"Dengan ini hakim memutuskan bahwa Cho Kyuhyun dan Victoria Song telah resmi bercerai" ketukan palu hakim sebanyak 3 kali pun menggema di ruangan sidang. Kyuhyun pun menghela nafas lega ketika menyadari bahwa ia telah lepas dari status sebagai suami Victoria. Dan ia juga senang karena itu berarti ia masih bisa memperbaiki hubungannya dengan Yesung.

"Kyu _kajja_ pulang! Sampai kapan kau akan duduk disini?" tanya Changmin yang jengah melihat Kyuhyun terdiam. "Apa kau tak senang jika kau lepas dari Victoria?" tanya Changmin lagi. "Tentu saja aku senang, tapi aku masih bingung Changmin-ah" kata Kyuhyun lemas kembali. Sedangkan Changmin sudah menuntun Kyuhyun untuk kelar dari ruangan persidangan.

"Apa yang kau bingungkan?" tanya Changmin. "Aku bingung bagaimana caraku untuk menemukan Yesung _Hyung_?" keluh Kyuhyun sambil menunduk. "Semua keluarga Yesung Hyung telah aku tanyai, tapi mereka tak ada satupun yang memberitahukan keberadaan Yesung _Hyung_. Bagaimana?" tanya Kyuhyun.

"Kau su..." Changmin pun menghentikan perkataannya ketika melihat Victoria di belakang Kyuhyun. Kyuhyun yang melihat tingkah aneh pengacarana pun ikut menoleh ke belakang. Sesosok Victoria sedang berjalan kearahnya. Dengan bantuan seorang namja, kini Victoria sudah berada di depannya.

"_Annyeong_ Kyu" sapa Victoria. "Mau apa kau ada didepanku?" tanya Kyuhyun dingin. "Setidak kau balas dulu sapaannya" bisik Changmin yang ada di dekatnya. "_Ani_, aku kesini hanya ingin meminta maaf padamu. Maafkan aku telah menghancurkan rumah tanggamu dengan Yesung oppa. Sungguh maafkan aku Kyuhyun-ah" ucap Victoria tulus. Ia kini pun telah menyadari semua kesalahannya. Namun Kyuhyun hanya diam sambil memandang Victoria dengan tatapan dinginnya.

"Aku hanya ingin meminta maaf Kyu, sungguh aku kini telah mengetahui semua salahku padamu" ucap Victoria lagi. "Tapi maafmu sungguh tak berguna Vic, maafmu tak akan membuat Yesung _Hyung_ kembali padaku" jawab Kyuhyun datar.

"_Ne_ aku tahu, tapi tolong maafkan aku" ucap Victoria sambil menunduk, ia merasa berslah telah membuat rumah tangga Kyuhyun semakin rumit. "Kyuhyun-_ssi_, tolong maafkanlah Victoria! Aku dan Victoria berjanji akan membantu mu meluluhkan _Appa_ dan _Umma_ mu" akhirnya namja yang sedari tadi menggenggam tangan Victoria pun ikut menengahi perdebatan itu.

"Atas dasar apa kau bisa mengatakan hal yang tak mungkin seperti itu?" tanya Kyuhyun sinis. "Maafkan Victoria, lalu aku akan membuktikannya" kata Nickhun tak sabar. "_Ne... ne... _aku maafkan kau" kata Kyuhyun pasrah. "_Ne_ Kyu, _gomawo!_ Kalau begitu aku pergi dulu _ne. Annyeong_!" pamit Victoria lalu berlalu dari hadapan Kyuhyun mau pun Changmin.

"Kenapa kau galak sekali sih?" tanya Changmin. "Sudahlah, aku tak mau memikirkan itu lagi" jawab Kyuhyun malas.

"Jadi apa yang harus kulakukan agar aku dapat menemukan Yesung _Hyung_?" tanya Kyuhyun sambil mengusap kasar wajahnya.

"Kau sudah bertanya pada Taemin?" tanya Changmin .

"Hah tak ada gunanya aku bertanya padanya. Yang ada aku dibuat pusing olehnya" keluhnya yang mengundang suara tertawa dari Changmin.

"Kalau memang Taemin tak mau memberi tahu mu, kenapa kau tak..."

.

Dan akhirnya Kyuhyun pun menyetujui ide Changmin. Setelah dari pengadilan Kyuhyun pun segera mengemudikan mobilnya menuju ke kantor Taemin lagi. Namun ia tak akan masuk ke kantor Taemin dan meminta-minta informasi tentang Yesung. Namun ia akan menunggu Taemin keluar dari kantor dan mengikuti kemana pun Taemin. Dan ia pun berharap Taemin akan mengunjungi rumah Yesung. Dengan begitu ia akan mengetahui rumah Yesung dengan mudah.

Sudah 30 menit ia menunggu Taemin keluar dari kantornya, namun yang ada ia hanya melihat beberapa karyawan yang lalu lalang dari kantor itu. Karena jenuh, Kyuhyun pun mengeluarkan PSP-nya dan mulai memainkannya. Sungguh ia sebenarnya telah lelah menunggu Taemin yang keluar dari kantornya.

"Aish, kenapa bocah itu lama sekali? Kenapa dia betah sekali di kantor?" keluh Kyuhyun sambil terus memainkan PSP-nya. "Apa dia tak tahu kalau aku tak suka menunggu?" dan Kyuhyun pun terus memainkan PSP-nya untuk mengusir kebosanan yang melanda ketika menunggu Taemin keluar.

"Nah itu dia!" pekik Kyuhyun sampai tak sadar melemparkan PSP-nya ke jok belakang mobilnya. Terlihat Taemin keluar dari kantornya dengan menenteng tas kerjanya. "Cha... aku menangkapmu Lee Taemin" desisi Kyuhyun lalu menghidupkan mobilnya.

Mobil Taemin pun bergerak dengan kecepatan sedang menuju ke barat. Dengan cepat Kyuhyun pun mengikutinya dari belakang, Kyuhyun pun mencoba memberi jarak dengan mobil Taemin, dia tak ingin Taemin mencurigai mobilnnya. "Sebenarnya dia mau kemana sih?" tanya Kyuhyun yang masih fokus mengemudikan mobilnya sambil melihat ke arah mobil Taemin. Sempat beberapa kali Kyuhyun kehilangan jejak mobil Taemin, namun dengan cepat pula Kyuhyun menemukan mobil Taemin.

Kyuhyun pun menautkan alisnya saat mobil Taemin pun masuk ke salah satu perumahan elit. Ia tak menyangka jika Yesung akan memilih rumah di kawasan se-elit ini. "Hah, seharusnya aku dulu membeli rumah disini" gumam Kyuhyun sambil melihat keadaan perumahan elit itu.

Kyuhyun sedikit terkejut karena Taemin berhenti di depan sebuah rumah minimalis. Dengan cepat Kyuhyun pun memarkirkan mobilnya sekitar 5 meter di belakang mobil Taemin. Kyuhyun pun menajamkan matanya ketika seorang namja tinggi keluar dari rumah bergaya minimalis itu. Sedangkan Taemin pun sudah berada di pelukan namja itu.

"_Nuguya?_" gumam Kyuhyun yang masih betah melihat kemesraan Taemin dengan namja itu. "Apa _namja_ yang mearawat Yesung Hyung?" gumam Kyuhyun yang belum sadar dengan apa yang ia katakan.

"_Ani, _tak ada _namja_ yang boleh berada disamping Yesung Hyungie selainku" pekik Kyuhyun. Terlihat Taemin dan namja tinggi itu masuk ke dalam rumah. Karena Kyuhyun ingin sekali mengetahui status namja tinggi itu, akhirnya Kyuhyun pun keluar dari mobilnya.

"_Ahjumma_ bolehkah aku bertanya?" tanya Kyuhyun saat seorang _ahjumma _lewat di depannya. "Kau mau bertanya apa nak?" jawab sang _ahjumma_. "Apa _ahjumma_ tahu siapa yang bertempat di rumah itu?" tanya Kyuhyun sambil menunjuk rumah yang dimasuki oleh Taemin.

"Ah, itu rumah milik Minho dan Taemin" jawab sang _ahjumma_. "Dan mereka itu sudah menikah" lanjut ahjumma itu pelan. "Ah begitukah, apa mereka hanya tinggal berdua?" tanya Kyuhyun lagi. "_Ne,_ mereka hanya berdua. Dan itu adalah rumah pribadi mereka" jawab sang ahjumma lagi.

"Ah, kalau begitu terima kasih. Annyeong" pamit Kyuhyun lalu berjalan menuju ke mobilnya. "Ah, apa _namja _itu menyukai Taemin? wah kasian sekali, padahal dia juga cocok dengan Taemin" ucap sang _ahjumma _sambil melihat ke arah Kyuhyun yang masuk ke dalam mobilnya.

"Cih, kenapa ia malah pulang ke rumahnya? Kenapa ia tak ke Yesung _Hyung_? Arghh..." kata Kyuhyun sambil memukul setirnya. Sepertinya keberuntungan tak berpihak kepadamu Cho.

.

.

"Semua sudah siap, makanan, minuman, PSP, baju ganti, kaca mata. Sekarang aku sudah siap mengintai bocah itu lagi" kata Kyuhyun yang sudah selesai memasukkan semua kebutuhannya untuk mengintai Taemin lagi. Ia sungguh tak menyerah meskipun kemarin ia sudah tak berhasil mengintai Taemin.

Kyuhyun pun memilih mengintai saat jam makan siang. Karena pada saat itu mungkin saja Taemin akan ke rumah Yesung untuk menajaknya makan. Meskipun itu sungguh tidak mungkin terjadi. Setelah dirasa sudah siap semuanya, Kyuhyun pun segera melajukan mobilnya menuju ke kantor Taemin. dengan pikiran positifnya, Kyuhyun berharap bisa bertemu dengan Yesungnya lagi.

Setelah menempuh perjalan selama 30 menit, kini Kyuhyun telah sampai di depan kantor Taemin. ia pun mencari posisi yang enak untuk mengintai Taemin, ia tak ingin kehilangan jejaknya. "Hah, ini pasti akan melelahkan" keluh Kyuhyun sambil mendongakkan kursi kemudianya. "Tak apalah, asalkan aku bisa bertemu Yesung _Hyung_" kata Kyuhyun sambil membuka minuman ringannya.

"Ah segarnya!" dengan cepat ia pun mengambil PSP-nya dan mulai memainkannya. Ia berharap dengan memainkan PSP-nya ia akn dapat mengusir sedikit rasa bosan ketika menunggu Taemin keluar dari kantornya.

Sesekali ia mempause game-nya dan melihat ke arah kantor Taemin. Namun tetap saja ia tak melihat sosok Taemin keluar dari kantornya.

'_YOU WIN'_ terdengar suara yang menandakan bahwa Kyuhyun menang dari PSP-nya. Dan berarti iapun telah menamatkan game-nya yang baru.

"Huh, bahkan aku sudah menamatkan game baruku. Kenapa dia tak kunjung keluar?" tanya Kyuhyun lalu melihat ke arah jam tangannya.

"Dan aku juga sudah 1 jam berada di sini" Kyuhyun pun membuka sedikit kaca mobilny agar bisa mendapatkan udara segar.

Karena ia merasa lapar iapun membuka makanan yang sudah ia siapkan dari rumah. Kyuhyun pun segera membuka makananannya. Namun ia tak kunjung memakannya, ia takut jika sudah makan ia tak akan memperdulikan keadaan sekitar dan itu bernahay untuk pengintaiannya.

"Sudahlah aku akan memakan sambil melihat ke kantornya saja" Kyuhyun mengubah duduknya hingga menghadap ke kantor Taemin dan ia pun mulai memakan makanannya.

.

Mobil Kyuhyun kini pun terus mengikuti mobil Taemin yang kini melaju dengan kecepatan yang lumayan. Ketika ia akan menghabiskan makanannya, tiba-tiba ia melihat Taemin yang berlari menuju ke mobilnya. Dengan sigap Kyuhyun pun menaruh makannya di jok sampingnya dan mulai mempersiapkan dirinya untuk mengikuti Taemin kemana pun Taemin pergi.

Dan sekarang Taemin dan Kyuhyun sudah hampir keluar dari wilayah Seoul. "Kenapa dia bepergian sejauh ini? Apa di mempunyai client di sekitar sini?" gumam Kyuhyun yang terus mengamati mobil Taemin. dan sekarang mobil Taemin berbelok ke suatu gang yang menampakkan deretan rumah sederhana.

Mobil Taemin pun berhenti ke sebuah rumah yang Kyuhyun sama sekali tak mengetahui siapa yang pemiliknya. Sisi hati Kyuhyun merasa tak enak ketika melihat, Taeminpun keluar dengan tergopoh-gopoh. Dengan nalurinya, Kyuhyun pun keluar dari mobilnya. Dengan langkah lambat Kyuhyun mendekati rumah yang dimasuki oleh Taemin.

Diapun melihat seorang _yeojya_ kecil di dalam gendongan seorang _namja_ yang sedang menangis. "Hyosung?" kata Kyuhyun tak percaya. Sedangkan Taemin dan seorang _namja_ yang tak asing bagi Kyuhyun kini menggotong seorang _namja_ manis. Kyuhyun pun segera menajamkan pandangannya, sungguh ia seperti mengenali sosok manis yang sedang tak sadarkan diri itu.

"YESUNG _HYUNG? HYUNG!"_

**TBC**


	15. Chapter 15

_Diapun melihat seorang yeojya kecil di dalam gendongan seorang namja yang sedang menangis. "Hyosung?" kata Kyuhyun tak percaya. Sedangkan Taemin dan seorang namja yang tak asing bagi Kyuhyun kini menggotong seorang namja manis. Kyuhyun pun segera menajamkan pandangannya, sungguh ia seperti mengenali sosok manis yang sedang tak sadarkan diri itu._

"_YESUNG HYUNG? HYUNG!"_

**Title : **Believe

**Genre : **Teen (T)

**Author : **Rinrinclouds

**Cast : **Kyusung, Cho Hyosung (OC), Victoria, Hangeng, Heechul and other cast

**Warning : **cerita pasaran, abal, typos, YAOI, alur di chapter ini bakalan cepet banget kayak kereta api kelas ekonomi ._.

**Summary : **_"Ne, Mianhe. Aku memang salah, aku bajingan"__/__"Aku... aku memutuskan untuk merestui hubungan Kyuhyun dan Yesung!"/"Ini ulah Appa Yesung Hyung"__/__"Tuan... jika kau hanya ingin mengusir anakku dari kehidupan putramu, aku akan mencoba membuatku anakku membenci putramu"_

**Author POV**

_CKLEK_

Kyuhyun pun segera bangkit ketika mendengar pintu UGD terbuka. "Dok bagaimana keadaan Yesung _Hyung_?" tanya Kyuhyun panik. Heechul, Hangeng, maupun Taemin pun sudah ikut menunggu jawaban dari sang dokter. "Keadaan fisiknya masih lemah. Jadi aku belum bisa mengijinkan kalian untuk menjenguknya" jelas dokter itu sambil membetulkan letak kaca matanya. "Dan tentang penyakit Yesung-ssi, aku merasa ada sebuah benjolan di dekat kandung kemihnya" lanjut sang dokter ketika melihat wajah Kyuhyun seolah bertanya tentang penyakit Yesung. "Kalau begitu terima kasih uisanim" ucap Hangeng.

"Kau! Kau yang membuat Yesung se-setres ini" teriak Heechul kepada Kyuhyun setelah sang dokter menjauh dari mereka. "Kau seharusnya bersyukur memiliki istri sepertinya. Dia menerimamu apa adanya, bahkan ia mau kau duakan. Tapi kenapa kau masih menyakitinya hah?" bentak Heechul sambil memukul dada Kyuhyun.

"_Ne, Mianhe_. Aku memang salah, aku bajingan" ucap Kyuhyun dengan tatapan kosong. "_Ne_, kau memang bajingan sangat bajingan. Kau tahu bagaimana perasaannya? Dia tersakiti, dia lemah" kata Heechul penuh penekanan. "Dan harus kau tahu setiap hari ia ke gereja, dan di setiap doanya pasti ia berdoa agar menemui titik terang di kehidupan rumah tangganya. Bahkan ia juga ingin bisa membahagiakan keluargamu" jelas Heechul yang semakin melemah.

"Sudah duduklah!" suruh Hangeng yang memindahkan Hyosung yang sedang tidur di pangkuannya ke pangkuan Hyosung.

"Aku ingin bicara berdua denganmu!" pinta Hangeng yang segera melangkahkan kakinya menuju ke taman belakang. "_Hyung_, aku titip Hyosung dulu" Kyuhyun pun segera menyusul Hangang yang sudah menduhuluinya ke taman belakang.

.

"Untuk apa kau kesini? Untuk menasehatiku seperti yang dilakukan ayahmu?" tanya Tuan Cho yang melihat Victoria masuk ke kantornya. "_Annyeong_ Tuan Cho!" sapa Victoria lalu berjalan ke tempat duduk yang berada di depan meja kerja Mr. Cho.

"Bagaimana kabar anda _ahjussi_?" tanya Victoria hanya sekedar untuk berbasa-basi. "Katakan apa yang membuatmu ingin menemuiku!" pinta Mr. Cho yang jengah dengan kedatangan Mr. Song maupun Victoria ke kantornya.

"Aku ingin meminta maaf pada _ahjussi, mianhamnida_ telah membuat keluargamu kecewa padaku. Niatku semula memang ingin merebut proyek Tuan Lee dari Kyuhyun. Namun ketika melihatmu dan istrimu mengharapkan agar aku bisa merubah Kyuhyun menjadi normal kembali, akhirnya aku melakukannya" jelas Victoria lalu mengelus perutnya pelan.

"Dan akhirnya aku membuat sebuah drama sejauh ini, tapi apa kau liat Tuan? Dia sama sekali tak menoleh padaku, dia hanya peduli pada Yesung _oppa_" lanjut Victoria mantap.

"Lalu apa yang kau inginkan? Apa Kyuhyun mengancammu agar kau melakukan ini?" tanya Mr. Cho angkuh.

"_Ani,_ ini memang kemauanku. Aku merasakan kesedihan mereka berdua, bahkan aku merasakan semua perjuangan mereka sangat kuat. Mencobalah menerima keadaan ini _ahjussi,_ mungkin ini yang terbaik untuk Kyuhyun. Dan mungkin inilah jalan takdir Kyuhyun!" kata Victoria pun menusuk ke hati Mr. Cho. Mr. Cho hanya terdiam sesekali menatap Victoria sengit.

"Takdir? Jika ini takdir, kenapa takdir anakku sangat jelek? Kenapa anakku tumbuh menjadi tidak normal?" tanya Mr. Cho dengan senyum sinisnya.

"Tidak normal? menurutku itu normal _ahjussi_. Kyuhyun masih bisa merasakan cinta dan itu normal, itu takdir yang paling indah _ahjussi_. Berbangga hatilah ahjussi mempunyai menantu sebaik Yesung _oppa,_ hatinya lembut dan kuat menerima ujianmu. Bahkan ia rela menjadi istri Kyuhyun, bukankah Yesung oppa juga pantas menjadi suamiku daripada menjadi istri Kyuhyun?" Mr. Cho pun terlihat memikirkan ucapan Victoria. Ia tahu betapa tangguhnya Kyuhyun maupun Yesung mempertahankan cinta mereka. Meskipun telah mendapat ujian darinya Yesung masih bertahan demi kehidupan rumah tangganya.

"Dari semua ucapanku intinya adalah restuilah hubungan Kyuhyun dengan Yesung _oppa_. Meskipun hubungan mereka terlarang bagi masyarakat, tapi tolonglah restui mereka! Biarkan Kyuhyun maupun Yesung oppa mendapatkan kebahagian mereka bersama" selesai mengucapkan hal itu Victoria pun segera keluar dari ruangan mantan mertuanya itu. Sedangkan Mr. Cho terdiam memikirkan ucapan Victoria dan Mr. Song beberapa yang lalu. Semua orang selalu membicarakan kebahagian yang menurut Mr. Cho itu tidak realistis.

"Apa aku harus menyerah?"

.

"Duduklah! Aku hanya ingin menenangkanmu saja" kata Hangeng yang sudah duduk di sebuah bangku taman. Kyuhyun pun menuruti perintah Hangeng untuk duduk di bangku taman itu.

"Bukankah aku orang yang sangat jahat _Hyung_? Aku sudah melukai seseorang yang rela berkorban demi aku" ucap Kyuhyun dengan tatapan kosongnya. "_Ani_, bukan kau yang jahat tapi orang tuamu" kata Hangeng terang-terangan. "_Ne_, kau benar. Orang tua-ku lah yang jahat, mereka masih belum bisa menerima bahwa anaknya melenceng dari norma" kata Kyuhyun sambil menampilkan senyum mirisnya.

"Aku bahkan sudah tak peduli lagi dengan norma! Aku tak apa jika dikucilkan oleh masyarakat, asalkan aku dan Yesung Hyung bahagia. Karena aku tahu bahwa jodohku memang Yesung _Hyung_" kata Kyuhyun mantap. "_Ne,_ aku yakin kau bisa bersama dengan Yesung lagi. Dan setelah kau kembali bersama Yesung aku harap kau tak mengulangi kesalahanmu untuk kedua kalinya" harap Hangeng yang dibalas anggukan oleh Kyuhyun.

"Pasti itu _Hyung, Hyung_ apa kau tentang penyakit Yesung _Hyung_?" tanya Kyuhyun pada Hangeng. "Aku tak tahu karena aku dokter gigi" jawab Hangeng yang membuat Kyuhyun mendengus kesal. "Apa kau tak pernah mendengar kasus penyakit seperti yang di alami Yesung _Hyung_?" tanya Kyuhyun yang tak ingin putus asa dengan jawaban Hangeng.

"Kata kunci dari penyakit Yesung adalah benjolan. Dan benjolan biasanya adalah tumor atau kanker" jawab Hangeng yang membuat Kyuhyun membelalakkan matanya. "Benarkah?" tanya Kyuhyun tak percaya, sedangkan Hangeng sedang memainkan ponselnya. "Menurutku, kalau begitu kajja kita kembali. Kata Heechul, Yesung sudah sadar dan sudah dipindahkan diruangan VIP" kata Hangeng yang mulai berjalan meninggalkan Kyuhyun yang masih duduk di bangku taman.

"Aish, kenapa orang tua selalu saja meninggalkan orang yang lebih muda?" dengus Kyuhyun yang masih bisa di dengar oleh Hangeng. "Aku mendengarnya bocah!" teriak Hangeng tanpa menoleh ke arah Kyuhyun.

.

Setelah mendapat kunjungan dari mantan menantunya, Mr. Cho pun memutuskan untuk pulang ke rumahnya. Otaknya kini seolah hanya bisa memikirkan ucapan Victoria. Dia pun rela membatalkan semua rapatnya agar bisa berpikir jernih.

"Kau sudah pulang? Tak biasanya" kata Mrs. Cho saat melihat sang suami telah duduk di ruang tamu. "Apa kita keterlaluan dengan Yesung?" tanya Mr. Cho yang menampilkan wajah lelahnya. "Kenapa kau tiba-tiba bicara tentang dia?" tanya Mrs. Cho bingung.

"Sudah jawab saja!" Mr. Cho pun sedikit meninggikan nada bicaranya dan itu membuat istrinya sedikit kaget. "_Ani_, ini memag terbaik untuk Kyuhyun yaitu memisahkannya dari _namja_ itu" jawab Mrs. Cho tegas.

"Apa kau pernah memikirkan tentang kebahagiaan Kyuhyun?" tanya Mr. Cho yang membuat Mrs. Cho terdiam. Dia tak mengerti kenapa suaminya menjadi seperti ini.

"Sebetulnya apa yang terjadi padamu?" tanya Mrs. Cho yang jengah dengan sifat suaminya.

"Aku merasa kita terlalu memaksa kehendak kita selama ini? Kita memaksa Kyuhyun untuk menghabiskan kegiatan belajarnya dengan _home schooling_ yang sebenarnya sangat di tolak oleh Kyuhyun" jelas Mr. Cho masih dengan tatapan kosongnya. "Itu karena aku tak ingin Kyuhyun sama seperti anak-anak yang ada di sekolah itu. Kyuhyun akan berubah nakal dan sulit di atur" jawab Mrs. Cho.

"Kita juga memaksa kehendak kita saat dia akan mengambil jurusan musik kita memaksanya untuk masuk ke jurusan bisnis. Padahal kita tahu jika Kyuhyun suka menyanyi" kata Mr. Cho lagi. "Kau pebisnis, dan anak kita harus memiliki pengetahuan untuk mengambil alih bisnismu nanti ketika kau tua. Dia anak kita satu-satunya dan aku ingin dia sukses" kata Mrs. Cho yang mulai kesal menanggapi suaminya itu.

"Tapi, apa kau berpikir bahwa Kyuhyun kita bahagia dengan semua aturan yang kita buat? Aku merasa ia tak bahagia, kita... kita sudah terlalu mengekangnya. Dia tidak bebas" kata Mr. Cho yang mulai menatap wajah istrinya. "Jadi apa yang kau inginkan yeobo?" tanya Mrs. Cho cepat.

"Aku... aku memutuskan untuk merestui hubungan Kyuhyun dan Yesung!"

.

"Apa yang kau lakukan disini hah? Tak puaskah kau melukai anakku? Dasar bajingan!" teriak Mr. Kim ketika melihat Kyuhyun yang memasuki ruangan inap Yesung. Heechul lah yang menghubungi orang tua Yesung tentang keadaan Yesung. Dan akhirnya Mr dan Mrs Kim pun segera berangkat dari Cheonan ke Seoul. Mr. Kim pun sudah bangun dari duduknya dan mendekati ke arah Kyuhyun. "Maafkan aku _Appa_, ini semua telah berakhir. Aku akan memulainya dari awal dengan Yesung Hyung Appa" kata Kyuhyun sambil melihat ke arah Yesung yang belum sadarkan diri.

"Apa kau bilang? Aku tak akan membiarkanmu bersama dengan anakku lagi!" Mr. Kim pun memegang kerah baju Kyuhyun lalu melayangkan 1 pukulan ke arah wajah menantunya itu. Dan seketika badan Kyuhyun pun jatuh ke lantai, sudut bibirnya pun mengeluarkan darah.

"Yesung, kau sadar" kata Mrs. Kim saat melihat mata sang anak bergerak seakan ingin membuka matanya. Dengan susah payah Kyuhyun mendekat ke arah ranjang Yesung, dan ia pun bisa melihat kini istrinya berusaha membuka matanya. Namun ketika ia akan menggenggam tangan Yesung, Mr. Kim sudah mencekal lengan Kyuhyun lalu menjauhkan Kyuhyun dari tempat tidur sang anak. Dengan sigap Mr. Kim memukul wajah Kyuhyun.

Heechul yang tak ingin memperlihatkan kejadian itu pada Hyosung pun akhirnya membawa yeojya kecil itu keluar ruangan. Hangeng dan Taemin pun sudah mencoba melerai, namun sepertinya mereka kewalahan dengan Mr. Kim yang sedang murka itu. Akhirnya wajah Kyuhyun yang semula tampan kini terlihat babak belur akibat pukulan dari Mr. Kim.

"Kyu-Kyuhyun" gumam Yesung yang sudah membuka matanya perlahan. "Yesung buka matamu nak!" pinta Mrs. Kim tanpa memerdulikan lagi yang dilakukan sang suami. Kini mata Onix itupun terbuka dengan sempurna. Dengan seiring ia membuka mata, Yesung merasakan pusing yang mendera kepalanya.

"Kau tak apa?" tanya Mrs. Kim yang merasa sedikit lega dengan keadaan Yesung sekarang. "_Umma_..." lirih Yesung. "Apa ada yang sakit?" tanya Mrs. Kim yang di jawab gelengan oleh Yesung.

"Argh.." erang Kyuhyun yang sedang tergeletak di lantai. "Itu suara Kyuhyun" kata Yesung sambil memaksakan dirinya untuk duduk tegak. "Kau haruss tidur sayang" kata Mrs. Kim sambil mencoba menidurkan anaknya lagi. "_Aniya_, akh... aku mendengar suara Kyuhyun" kata Yesung yang masih kekeh dengan pendiriannya.

Yesung pun melihat Kyuhyun yang sudah tergeletak di dekat tempat tidurnya. "Cukup _Appa_!" pekik Yesung yang merasa kasihan melihat suaminya. Sedangkan Mr. Kim sudah menyingkir dari tubuh Kyuhyun yang babak belur, kini Mr. Kim keluar dari ruang inap Yesung disusul oleh Mrs. Kim. Meskipun Kyuhyun lemas, namun dia tetap berusaha merangkak ke arah Yesung yang ada di ranjang.

Dengan usahanya kini Kyuhyun sudah berada di samping tempat tidur Yesung. Kyuhyun pun tersenyum ketika melihat wajah Yesung. "_Hyung_, aku merindukanmu" kata Kyuhyun sambil meringis ketika ia mengucapkannya. "Pergilah!" kata Yesung yang membuat mata Kyuhyun melebar. "Sebaiknya kami keluar" pamit Hangeng lalu keluar kamar Yesung disusul oleh Taemin.

"Apa maksudmu _Hyung_?" tanya Kyuhyun yang masih tak paham dengan yang dikatakan oleh Yesung. "Aku... aku tak ingin melihat kau lagi. Biarkan aku dengan kehidupanku sendiri, dan kau bersama keluarga baru mu itu. Aku tak ingin mengganggu kalian lagi"kata Yesung yang seluruhnya bohong.

Ia bohong jika ia mengatakan ia tak ingin melihat Kyuhyun lagi. Sungguh ia bahagia dapat melihat wajah Kyuhyun lagi. Sempat terbesit keinginan untuk hidup bersama Kyuhyun lagi di dalam hati Yesug, namun ia menepis rasa rindu itu jauh-jauh.

"_Ani Hyung_, keluarga baruku itu adalah dirimu dan Hyosung. Aku dan Victoria sudah bercerai jadi aku dan kau bisa bersama lagi" jelas Kyuhyun diselingi nafasnya yang memburu. Yesungpun hanya diam sambil memelintir selimutnya.

"Aku mohon _Hyung_, kembalilah ke sisiku! Aku hancur tanpa mu" mohon Kyuhyun sambil meraih tangan Yesung lalu mendekapnya erat.

"Orang tuamu Kyu... aku masih takut. Aku takut dengan semua penolakan orang tuamu terhadap kehadiranku" kata Yesung lalu menundukkan wajahnya.

"Aku akan berusaha meluluhkan mereka _Hyung_, kali ini aku berjanji tak akan mengecewakanmu" kata Kyuhyun sambil mendongakkan wajah Yesung yang tertunduk. Dikecupnya pelan kening Yesung untuk menyalurkan rasa rindunya.

"Aku akan pulang sekarang, akan aku jelaskan semua pada orang tuaku. Berdoalah agar semua baik-baik saja" jelas Kyuhyun sambil tersenyum manis. "_Ne_ Kyu" jawab Yesung seraya mengangguk-anggukan kepalanya. Kyuhyun pun keluar dari kamar inap Yesung meskipun sebenarnya ia masih ingin melihat sang istri lebih lama.

"_Umma, Appa _aku pulang dulu ne! Besok aku akan mengunjungi Yesung Hyung lagi" janji Yesung yang melihat kedua mertuanya di luar ruang inap Yesung. "Tak usah kemari lagi, aku muak melihatmu" jawab Mr. Kim ketus."_Ani Appa_, aku akan datang lagi besok" kata Kyuhyun lalu beranjak pergi meninggalkan Tuan Cho yang sedang mengeratkan genggamannya.

"Sudahlah, _kajja_ kita ke dalam. Yesung pasti sudah menunggu kita" usul Mrs. Cho yang mencoba meredam amarah suaminya.

"_Ahjumma,_ aku, Chulie dan Taemin sepertinya harus pulang dulu. Aku dan Chulie akan mengunci rumah Yesung dulu karna aku belum sempat menguncinya tadi" pamit Hangeng. Heechul pun sudah meyerahkan Hyosung ke Mrs. Kim. "Ah _ne, arraseo. Gomawo ne_!" kata Mr. Kim lalu berjalan masuk ke arah kamr inap Yesung.

"Kau sudah tak apa chagy?" kata Mr. Kim. "Aniyo Appa, nan gwenchana" jawab Yesung meski masih merasa nyeri di perutnya.

"Bagaimana kalau kau makan bubur ini dulu" usul Mr. Kim. "Aniyo, lidahku masih pahit _Appa_" jawab Yesung lagi.

"_Mommy_, bagaimana keadaan _Mommy_?" tanya Hyosung yang sudah duduk di pinggiran kasur milik Yesung. "_Mommy_ tak apa sayang" jawab Yesung seolah ingin menenangkan _aegya-_nya.

"_Mommy_, tadi _Daddy_ kecini" kata Hyosung diselingi senyum polosnya. Tak tahukah kini para orang dewasa hanya diam sambil memandanginya dengan tatapan sedih.

"_Ne,_ apa Hyo melihatnya?" tanya Yesung yangdijawab gelengan oleh Hyosung. "_Ani,_ Hyo hanya melihat _Daddy_ sebental lalu Heechul ahjumma membawa Hyo kelual" jawab Hyosung. "Hyo kangen _Daddy_, kapan kita pulang ke lumah _Daddy_?" lanjut Hyo sambil menaruh tautan jemarinya di dadanya.

"Permisi, pasien harus melakukan _CT Scan_ terlebih dahulu" kata seorang perawat sambil membawa kursi roda. Sepertinya si kecil Hyosung harus menyimpan pertanyaannya sampai sang _Mommy_ sudah melakukan CT Scan. Dengan bantuan sang Ayah, kini Yesung sudah berada di kursi roda yang merupakan benda paling ia benci. Ia menganggap kursi roda hanya membuatnya terlihat lemah dan rapuh.

"Apa kami boleh mengantarkan Yesung?" tanya Mrs. Kim. "Sebaiknya Tuan dan Nyonya berada di ruangan ini saja, saya akan membawa pasien ke ruang _CT scan_. Proses ini akan memakan waktu yang lama _Nyonya_" jawab perawat itu yang membuat Mrs. Kim menganggukkan kepalanya.

"_Umma_, tolong jaga Hyosung sebentar" kata Yesung ketika sang perawat mendorong kursi rodanya.

.

"Kyu, tumben sekali kau kemari. Apa kau merindukan _Umma_ sayang?" tanya Mrs. Cho yang terkejut dengan kedatangan sang anak ke rumahnya. "Kyu ada apa dengan wajahmu? Kenapa babak belur seperti ini? Beritahu _Umma_ siapa yang melakukannya sayang?" kata Mrs. Cho sambil memegang wajah Kyuhyun yang babak belur.

"Ini ulah _Appa_ Yesung _Hyung_" jawab Kyuhyun singkat lalu mencoba menjauhkan tangan Umma-nya dari wajahnya.

"_Mwo_? Dasar tak tau diuntung. Sudah untung anaknya pernah menjadi istrimu, sekarang ia malah memukulimu seperti ini" kata Mrs. Cho emosi.

"_Ani_, ini memang pantas untukku. Ini balasan karena aku sudah pernah mempermainkan anaknya. Ini juga balasan karena aku tak bertangggung jawab pada istriku" jawab Kyuhyun sambil menuntun sang Umma duduk di sofa.

"Aku tak peduli, kau memang harus pergi darinya Kyuhyun. Mulai lah kehidupan normal mu kembali" kata Mrs. Cho yang membuat Kyuhyun mengernyitkan dahinya.

"Jadi selama ini _Umma_ pikir aku tak normal? apa itu karena aku menikah dengan seorang _namja_?" tanya Kyuhyun yang sedang mencoba meredam amarahnya. Mrs. Cho pun hanya bisa diam karena ia tahu bahwa sang anak sedang emosi karena ucapannya.

"_Umma_, apa _Umma_ pernah mendengar tentang cinta itu buta? Cinta buta adalah perasaan cinta yang sama sekali tak mempermasalahkan kekurangan dari pasangannya. Dan cinta buta itulah yang sedang terjadi padaku" kata Kyuhyun.

"_Umma_... jika memang _Umma_ malu dengan keadaanku yang seperti ini, aku rela jika harus keluar dari keluarga Cho. Aku bersungguh-sungguh _Umma_, yang terpenting aku dan Yesung _Hyung_ dapat hidup bersama tanpa ada tekanan dari _Umma_" kata Kyuhyun yang sebenarnya ia sangat sesak ketika mengatakan seperti itu pada _Ummanya_.

Namun bagi Kyuhyun ini memang terbaik untuk kehidupannya. Ia merasa ia telah menuruti semua keinginan orang tuanya meskipun keinginannya sedikit mengganjal di hatinya. Dan kini saatnya ia menentukan jalan hidupnya sendiri.

"Apa kau tahu apa yang kau ucapkan Kyu? kau rela keluar dari keluarga Cho hanya untuk _namja_ seperti itu?" tanya Mrs. Cho yang sudah tak bisa mengontrol emosinya lagi.

"_Umma_, aku rela jika selama ini harus menuruti _Umma_ dan _Appa_. Tapi ini kehidupan cintaku, aku tak ingin menuruti naluriku _Umma_" kata Kyuhyun.

"Dan karena semua ini, Yesung _Hyung_ harus menderita sebuah penyakit yang belum diketahui" jelas Kyuhyun yang membuat Mrs. Cho bingung.

"Ada apa ini? Kau kesini Kyu?" tanya Mr. Cho yang baru saja masuk ke dalam rumahnya sambil menenteng tas kerjanya.

"Awalnya aku kesini untuk memberitahukan bahwa Yesung _Hyung_ sakit dan dia sedang di rawat di rumah sakit. Tapi sepertinya aku memang harus keluar dari keluarga ini" kata Kyuhyun yang membuat Tuan Cho kaget.

"Apa maksudmu Kyu?"

"Tak apa jika aku dikeluarkan dari daftar keluarga Cho. Karena aku memang tak bisa meninggalkan Yesung _Hyung_ _Appa_. Aku merasa telah melakukan semua yang _Appa_ dan _Umma_ inginkan dan ini saatnya aku menentukan jalanku sendiri _Appa_" jelas Kyuhyun tegas.

"Apa kau memang mencintai Yesung?" tanya Mr. Cho lagi. "Aku mencintainya _Appa,_ sangat mencintainya" jawab Kyuhyun singkat.

"Kau tak perlu keluar dari daftar keluarga Cho, Kyu. karena Appa telah merestui kalian berdua" kata Mr. Cho yang membuat Kyuhyun terkejut. Sedangkan Mrs. Cho hanya bisa menutup wajahnya dengan telapak tangannya.

"_Appa_ tak bercanda kan?" tanya Kyuhyun yang masih tak percaya.

"_Ne_ Kyu, Appa serius dengan ucapan _Appa_. _Appa_ hanya ingin kau bahagia, maaf telah membuat kau dan _namja_ mu tersiksa selama ini" ucap Mr. Cho yang masih tak bisa dipercayai oleh Kyuhyun.

"Lalu Umma bagaimana?" tanya Kyuhyun sambil memandang ke arah Mrs. Cho.

"Biar _Appa_ yang membujuk _Umma_ mu. Besok antarkan aku ke rumah sakit tempat Yesung di rawat!"pinta Mr. Cho yang dijawab anggukan antusias dari Kyuhyun.

"Tak usah kau bujuk, aku juga sudah merestui merek berdua. Aku tahu aku selama ini egois" kata Mrs. Cho sambil menjauhkan tangannya dari wajahnya.

.

_Keesokan harinya_

"Ayo dimakan _Hyung_, kau tak ingin sembuh?" bujuk Ryeowook ketika menyuapi bubur pada _Hyung_-nya itu. "Pahit Wookie, semuanya pahit" ucap Yesung sambil menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya. "Ayolah _Hyung_! Rasakan dulu buburnya" kata Ryeowook yang tetap memasang (?) sendok yang berisi bubur itu di depan bibir Yesung.

"Ahjucci halus makan, kalo tidak nanti badan ahjucci lemach" kata Minwook yang masih bermain bersama Hyosung dan Kakeknya.

"Minwook saja bisa bilang begitu _Hyung_! _Kajja_ makanlah!" Ryeowook pun tetap mencoba memasukkan bubur itu ke dalam mulut Yesung.

"_Ne_... _ne_... aku akan memakannya" kata Yesung lalu memakan bubur yang sedari tadi Ryeowook akan suapkan padanya.

"Ini pahit Wookie" ucap Yesung lalu mengerucutkan bibirnya. "Tak apa _Hyung_, yang penting perutmu ini terisi" kata Ryeowook dengan santai.

_Cklek_

"_Annyeong"_ kata seseorang yang baru saja datang. "Kyu..." ucap Yesung lirih. "Mau apa lagi kau kesini?" tanya Mr. Kim angkuh. Hyosung yang sudah melihat Daddynya pun segera berlari menuju ke arah Kyuhyun.

"_Daddy_..." pekik Hyosung senang. Sedangkan Kyuhyun sudah bersiap untuk menggendong anak semata wayangnya.

"Merindukan _daddy_?" tanya Kyuhyun. "_Ne_, Hyo cangat melindukan _Daddy_" kata Hyosung sambil bergelayut di lengan Kyuhyun.

"Pergilah! Untuk apa kau kesini?" tanya Mr. Kim sengit. "Aku hanya ingin mengantarkan seseorang yang ingin bertemu dengan mu _Appa_" kata Kyuhyun sambil tersenyum misterius.

Kyuhyun pun berjalan menuju ke pintu kamar inap Yesung lalu membukanya. Betapa terkejutnya Yesung ketika melihat kedua mertuanya datang. Ia sedikit mengeratkan genggamannya di tangan sang adik.

"Tak usah takut Yesung, aku kesini ingin menjengukmu" kata Mr. Cho yang seolah mengerti akan ketakutan Yesung.

"Tuan... jika kau hanya ingin mengusir anakku dari kehidupan putramu, aku akan mencoba membuatku anakku membenci putramu" kata Mr. Kim yang merasa terganggu dengan kedatangan Mr maupun Mrs. Cho.

"_Ani_, aku hanya ingin memberitahu bahwa aku tak akan mencampuri urusan rumah tangga Yesung dengan Kyuhyun lagi. Dan aku juga sudah merestui mereka berdua" kata Mr. Cho yang dibalas dengan tatapan tak percaya Mr. Kim.

Sedangkan Kyuhyun kini mendekat ke arah Yesung untuk menenangkan hati istrinya itu. "Kyu..." lirih Yesung sambil menatap ke arah mata Kyuhyun. "Sst.. semua akan baik-baik saja! Kita akan segera kembali bersama _Hyung_" kata Kyuhyun berusaha meyakinkan Yesung.

"Kau ingin mempermainkan keluargaku lagi? Tak puaskah membuat Yesung hingga masuk ke rumah sakit seperti ini?"

"_Ani_, aku serius dengan perkataanku. Aku rasa sudah saatnya membuat Kyuhyun maupun Yesung bahagia. Aku sadar telah melakukan hal yang memalukan pada anakmu. Maka dari itu aku ingin menebus kesalahanku dengan cara merestui mereka berdua" jelas Mr. Cho yang membuat Mr. Kim terdiam.

Sedangkan Mrs. Cho sudah berjalan ke arah Yesung dengan tatapan datarnya yang membuat Yesung takut. Yesung pun memandang ke arah Kyuhyun untuk meminta pertolongan. Namun Kyuhyun hanya tersenyum yang membuat Yesung semakin takut.

"Yesung, maafkan aku _ne_! Aku tahu kau sangat tersiksa karena sikapku yang terlalu membencimu. Tapi kini aku tahu bahwa kau memang pantas untuk Kyu. Kau memang diciptakan untuk Kyuhyun, dan kalian saling melengkapi" jelas Mrs. Cho yang membuat Yesung kaget.

"Kau harus cepat sembuh ne, aku tak ingin melihatmu dengan keadaan seperti ini" kata Mrs. Cho lalu menyentuh pipi Yesung yang semakin tirus itu.

_Cklek_

"Eh, kenapa kalian ada disini?" tanya Mrs. Kim yang baru saja datang sambil membawa sebuah map coklat. "Kami hanya ingin menjenguk menantu kami yan sedang sakit" jawab Mrs. Cho lalu mendekati Mrs. Kim.

"Apa maksud kalian? Jika kalian hanya ingin membuat anak ku tersiksa lebih baik kalian keluar dari sini" kata Mrs. Kim pelan.

"_Ani_, kami kesini ingin memperbaiki hubungan kita. Kami sudah merestui hubungan anak-anak kita. Aku ingin kau memaafkan semua perlakuanku pada Yesung selama ini. Jadi bisakah kita menjadi besan sekarang?" tanya MRs. Cho sambil memeluk Mrs. Kim.

"Aku masih tak mengerti" kata Mrs. Kim yang dibalas senyuman Mrs. Cho. "Kau hanya cukup mengatakan 'iya'" balas Mrs. Cho.

"Berarti aku dan Yesung sudah boleh hidup di satu rumah lagi kan?" tanya Kyuhyun yang dijawab anggukan Mr. Kim maupun Mr. Cho.

"Bagaimana hasil _CT_ _Scan_ Yesung?" tanya Mr. Kim. "Ah iya, ternyata benjolanmu itu melebar sayang" kata Mrs. Kim tanpa guratan kesedihan sama sekali. "Apa itu tumor _Umma_?" tanya Yesung sedih.

"Kau ini apa-apaan? Tumor? Ini bukan tumor, kata dokter benjolan mu ini melebar dan di diagnosa itu seperti rahim pada wanita" jelas Mrs. Kim yang membuat seluruh ruangan melongo.

"Apa itu berarti Yesung Hyung bisa hamil?" tanya Kyuhyun dengan antusiasnya. "untuk menjawab pertanyaanmu itu, kau harus mencobanya Kyu" jawab Mr. Kim yang membuta semua orang tertawa.

"_Umma_, aku ingin juga" rengek Ryeowook yang sejujurnya ingin mendapat rahim seperti Yesung.

**TBC**

Akhirnya selesai juga chapter ini., berarti Chapter depan udah end. Terima kasih ne yang udah mau ngikutin ff ini sampai sekarang. Tanpa review-an dari kalian mungkin ff ini nggak akan panjang kayak gini, jeongmal gomawo #bow.

Oh ya para readers yang merambah menjadi author, ada yang mau bikinin aku ff kyusung mpreg nggak? Wkwk :D abis Rin lagi butuh asupan ff kyusung mpreg sih haha :D

Oke kalau gitu, review ya yang udah baca ff Rin #bow.


End file.
